


【授权翻译】The Scenic Route

by Tyvoir



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyvoir/pseuds/Tyvoir
Summary: 高中毕业后，男孩们踏上了为期六天的加州公路旅行。Cartman是个讨厌鬼，Kenny前途渺茫，Butters身陷危机，而Kyle不知如何面对与Stan的分别。
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scenic Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465965) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



毕业典礼在学校的橄榄球场外举行。这天异常炎热，Kyle的尼龙礼袍甚至在典礼开始前就被汗水浸湿了。毕业班人数不多，按字母顺序的列队方式让他不幸地和Cartman离得很近。Kyle急切地向身后的队伍望去。与Stan视线相汇后，Kyle朝他笑了笑，但当看向Stan身边时，他的目光沉了下去，如果一切照常，那里应该站着一位“McCormick”。Kenny今天下午在沃尔玛的电子产品区打工，而第二份在高速公路旁当加油站收银员的工作又会让他几乎赶不上Clyde的毕业派对。Kenny声称自己对工作的热爱大过于上学，但Kyle知道他没有太多选择的余地。

“嘿，蠢货，”Cartman越过中间两个人看向他。Kyle假装没听见，Cartman便开始胡乱挥舞着他的手，“喂，犹太佬，你聋了吗？别逼我到你那儿去。”

“怎么了？”Kyle瞪着他。

“Testicle Burger会做告别演讲，对吗？”

“没错，”Kyle有点酸溜溜地说。他以班级第三的成绩毕业，Butters第二。这场比赛直至最后都难分上下， Kyle早该习以为常了，但输给Wendy这事仍让他有些耿耿于怀。

Cartman咧嘴一笑，“你觉得她会像往常那样，在演讲前找我亲热一下吗？”

“那就只发生过一次，还是在我们大概八岁的时候，”Kyle说，“得了吧。”

“我只是说说而已，”Cartman装模作样地把胳膊举过头顶，“又不是不可能。”

“别做梦了，死胖子。”现在的Cartman远不能用胖来形容，这个魁梧的大块头甚至因为在高中橄榄球队打防守后卫而获得了州际大奖。显然-很不公平的是-Cartman终于从他的亡父那里捞到点好处。高中三年级时，因体育运动占据了过多的学习时间，Kyle便没有再打篮球了。他以全额奖学金被宾夕法尼亚州立大学录取，但仍很不甘自己不得不为此放弃了体育，尤其当过去四年里，橄榄球已经成为Stan生活中相当重要的一部分。Stan加入球队仅仅是一时兴起，可他现在手握体育奖学金，即将去往加州大学洛杉矶分校。Stan的体格不如Cartman，但他在球场上机敏、灵活，且无所畏惧。Kyle从未错过他的任何一场比赛。而以后他只能在电视上看到Stan了。

“嘿，Stan，”Cartman转过身面对Stan，“你怎么想-你女朋友会在演讲前找我亲热吗？”

“闭嘴，”Stan说，“别老揪着那事不放。真没劲。”

“我只是说说而已，”Cartman说。这似乎成了他那每周一换的口头禅，“如果她需要解决她的性紧张，我随时奉陪。”

Kyle抱怨了一声，希望这一切能赶紧结束。Wendy和Butters都在台上，Wendy坐在校长旁边的椅子上，Butters看上去有些闷闷不乐。他害怕自己会因没能以全班第一的成绩毕业而被禁足整个夏天。Kyle一直祈祷Butters只是多虑了。他们原定于明早出发前往加州，一周后，Stan会在那儿开始他的季前橄榄球集训。但如果Butters被禁足，这次公路旅行将彻底泡汤。他们在南方公园的最后一个夏天已经被缩减至七天，这已经够糟糕了，若是公路旅行再因Butters那有着病态期望值的父母而取消，Kyle觉得自己会疯掉。Kenny也会来，尽管他有两份工作，可他们并不指望他来分担一部分油费。Kenny的父亲已过世多年，他那失业的母亲、游手好闲的哥哥和十四岁的妹妹都全仰仗他的收入来维持生计。

合唱团的孩子们唱着关于翻山越岭披荆斩棘的曲子，毕业典礼随之拉开序幕。校长致辞后，Wendy被邀请上台做告别演讲。她看上去十分平静，根本不需要在开始前和Cartman来上那么一出。十年过去了，Kyle还是不敢相信竟然发生过那种事。他曾试图让Wendy解释这一切，但总以失败告终。Cartman在Wendy开口时假借咳嗽说 _舔我的蛋蛋吧_ ，紧接着被她狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“我们共同经历了许多，”Wendy说道，有那么一瞬间，这句话像是对着Cartman说的，但她随后便转头看向了其他人。“我原本以为，当毕业这一刻到来时，我早已做好了离开南方公园的准备，从很多方面来讲，我的确准备好了，但同时我也感觉，我们一同度过的最后一年过得太快了，相信大多数人都和我有同感。”

Kyle的胸口隐隐作痛，她说的没错。他本以为Wendy会大谈政治或者向他们灌输一些关于如何充实人生的建议，可比起政治或者未来，她现在说的反而更让人难受。Kyle不愿去回忆这飞逝的一年，他不愿去回忆有多少次和Stan待在一起时会想到， _这是最后一次了。_ 周五的游戏之夜、中午偷偷溜出学校去吃汉堡、在街灯的照耀下离开篮球场。Kyle多多少少知道这一切是神圣的、完美的，是他生命中不可多得的美好时光，但直到今年，他才真正意识到这一点。从今往后，他最好的朋友会住在国家的另一头。他再也不会每周六从Kyle床上醒来，向他讲述自己做的那些奇怪的梦，再也不会为了等Kyle完成额外学分的实验室项目而在健身房消磨时间，再也不会嚼着口香糖、带着一身汗水味载Kyle回家，任由他挑选电台节目。他们在一起的时间只剩下最后一周。

“只有失去了才懂得珍惜，虽然这已是老生常谈，”Wendy说，“人们总将其挂在嘴边是有一定道理的，这句话很真实。如果说今天我得讲些启发性的东西，那么这便是我想传达的：珍惜你现在所拥有的。放慢脚步，别让对未来的焦虑阻止你享受当下。趁还来得及，去告诉你所爱之人你的真实感受。”

Wendy像是有意看向Kyle。Kyle面色泛白。她到底想说什么？她迟迟不继续，她挑起了眉毛像是，像是什么？像是在同情他？Kyle如芒刺背。

“重视你身边的人，”Wendy说，她重新将目光移向人群，“我们常常被告知要相信自己，但我们也应当相信且信赖我们的朋友。当我们漂泊于五湖四海时，别忘了在南方公园那些对我们而言重要的人和事。这个小镇就像是个大家庭，有时它令人沮丧，可同时它也能带来一份慰藉。我希望在座的各位都知道，我将你们每一位都视为我的家人，你们每个人对于我来说都是不可替代的。”她笑着把视线投往Kyle所在的那一排，不过这次她没有看向他，“除了Eric Cartman，谢谢。”

Wendy说完后走下了讲台，Cartman气急败坏地争辩些什么，学生队伍中逐渐传出一阵阵的笑声。人们带着些许惊讶，饶有兴趣地窃窃私语，而Kyle放任自己大笑出声。他瞥了一眼Cartman，Cartman正盯着Wendy，像是在策划着他的复仇计划。

“好的，”校长慌忙回到麦克风前，“谢谢-呃，Wendy的-那个，演讲。我们现在将为每位学生颁发学位证书。第一排的同学，请你们站起来好吗？”

学生们列队走上台接受学位证书，在台上两个指定的位置停下以便专业摄影师拍照，这些照片在之后会被卖给家长们。Gerald正在给整个典礼过程录像，Kyle一想到Wendy看向自己的那一刻将永久保存于Broflovski家庭影像库，他的脸就烧了起来。

典礼结束后，家长和孩子们聚集在体育场外，相互拥抱并合影留念。Kyle看见了Stan，他穿过人群朝着Stan的方向走去，一股朦胧的危机感从他的胸口一闪而过，仿佛在Kyle触及他之前，Stan就会消失不见。Wendy想让他珍惜当下？好啊。当Stan为他张开双臂时，他投入Stan的怀抱，紧紧拥抱住他。

“天啊，”Stan大笑着说道，“你敢相信她真的那样做了吗？她没跟我提过她有这个打算，你觉得是即兴的吗？ _除了Eric Cartman_ 。老天，这太棒了。”

“没错，”Kyle松开Stan，向后退了几步。他被礼袍闷得难受，想赶在父母为来访亲戚举办的午宴之前冲回家洗个澡。那些亲戚们现在一定在人群中四处张望，Kyle不想他们那么早就找到自己，Stan的手还搂着他的肩膀。

“这可太疯狂了，”Stan说，“我感觉我们五分钟之前还是小学生。”

“是啊，”不断有来往的人拍Stan的背跟他打招呼，Kyle不想挤在人海中讨论这个话题，“我们该去找Butters。”

“你真的认为他爸妈不会同意他去吗？”Stan说，“仅仅因为Wendy拿到了做告别演讲的资格？”

“你永远搞不懂那些变态在想什么，”这不是Wendy第一次打乱Kyle和Stan相处的计划了。Wendy和Stan分分合合闹了整个高中，但他们在一起的次数足以让Kyle感觉自己被抛弃了。他不得不偶尔与Kenny和Butters共度周五，除非Butters被禁足，虽然这是常态。与Kenny在一起的夜晚基本是Kyle在照顾醉成一滩烂泥的Kenny，而唯一能让他有所期待的是，Stan在和Wendy的约会结束后到他家过夜。有时他深夜才溜进房间，Kyle会在Stan钻进被子时醒来，听到他轻声说 _睡吧，是我。_

“孩子们！”

Kyle听到Sheila的声音后瑟缩了一下。她这一早上都在疯狂拍照，想必至少拍了八千张Kyle身穿礼袍搂着Ike的照片。

“做好心理准备，”Kyle对Stan说，“她会拍个不停的。”Kyle把学位帽扶正遮住自己的头发。

“终于找到你们了，噢，瞧瞧你们两个！”Sheila捏了捏Kyle和Stan的脸，上下打量着他们，“祝贺你，Stan！你妈妈告诉我你拿到了体育奖学金。你一定很高兴吧！”

“是啊，”Stan说，“但扫兴的是我得提前出发，我本来想再多待一阵子的。”

“没事，你们会在公路旅行中玩得很开心的。一定要注意安全-不要让任何人搭便车，不要把手伸出窗外，你会晒伤的。还有-”

“妈妈！”Kyle说，“我们不是五岁小孩了。爸爸和Ike在哪儿？”

“他们和那些亲戚在小吃摊那边，走吧，bubbeh，你爷爷正找你呢。”

“你不想拍张Stan和我穿着礼袍的照片吗？”Kyle问。Stan笑了起来，Kyle觉得自己像个白痴，但他实在是忍不住。时间过得太快了。

“我当然想！”Sheila举起相机，“搂着对方的肩膀。对，就是这样。”

Stan把Kyle拉近，Kyle能感受到从他的礼袍传来的热度，Stan也一定汗流浃背了。Kyle紧紧搂住他的腰，和Stan一起微笑着看向镜头。

“孩子们！”拍完照片后，Sheila一副忍不住快哭了的模样，“以后你们不在彼此身边可怎么办啊？”

“发很多很多短信。”Stan说，Kyle强迫自己挤出一个笑容。

“Stan！”Wendy在人群中挥舞着手，她把头发束起扎成高高的马尾，Kyle松开了Stan。她气喘吁吁地走到他们面前，抹去额头上的汗水。

“我被围攻了，”她说。

“被Cartman？”Stan问。

“不，被那些祝贺我嘲笑他的人，” 她撇了撇嘴，回头张望着，“我不知道。或许我不该那么说。”

“你在逗我吗？”Kyle说，“说他活该都算轻的了。”

“的确，而且真的太好笑了，”Stan说。

“Kyle！”Sheila在不远处招呼他，“快点，我们得走了，我还没做土豆沙拉！”

“如果你们愿意，可以到我们家一起吃午餐，”Kyle说，虽然他知道他俩不会来。Stan昨天告诉他，在他们启程前往加州之前，他和Wendy“有很多要谈的”。Wendy的大学也在加州，不过她的目的地是伯克利。他们还没决定是否要继续在一起。在Kyle看来，就算他们的家仅有五分钟的距离，他俩待在一起的时间对彼此来说都像是煎熬。不过，他并没有就此发表过看法。

“或许我会顺道来看看，”Stan说，“我真的很喜欢你妈妈做的土豆沙拉。”他朝Kyle眨眨眼，Kyle笑着跟他挥手告别。他心里那颗名为不安的种子蠢蠢欲动，好像倒计时已经正式开始了。和Stan在一起的日子只剩下六天半。

“你之后会来Clyde的派对吗？”Wendy大声问道。

“对，”Kyle回答，转身跟上Sheila。他答应过Stan至少会试着在今晚喝醉，毕竟这是他们人生中最后一次高中派对。Stan通常不会像Kenny那样喝到烂醉如泥的程度，可很明显他想在今晚“一醉方休”。Kyle从没喝醉过，也不想喝醉。他不喜欢失控的感觉，也不愿带着宿醉感踏上明早的公路旅行。

拍完照片后，Kyle和家人们一起回家，一开门他就叫喊着我要洗个澡，从大家身边溜走了。他的表弟Kyle今天会住在他的房间，不过这就为他提供了一个很好的借口去Stan家留宿。当他看见放在门口已经打包好的旅行袋时，才想起自己忘记去问Butters是否一切安好。应该无大碍，目前为止他们都没听到什么坏消息。

家庭午宴很不错，Kyle收到了来自家人的贺卡、礼物和金钱。和整个大家庭一起吃饭时，Kyle总是很难插上话，他静静地坐在那里，直到他们开始问他的未来规划。

“法学院，”Gerald抢在Kyle前开口，“可能去哥伦比亚大学。”

“噢，你会喜欢纽约的，”Kyle的阿姨Mindy说，仿佛他会去纽约已是板上钉钉的事。

“也可能是西边的学校，”Kyle说，当他在考虑法学院的时候，Stan又是如何打算的呢？去打职业橄榄球？

“西边，哎，污染太严重了。”Sheila摆摆手否决了这个提议。“还有地震！他的好哥们儿Stan要去那边念大学。”她对Kyle的阿姨们说，她们发出 _噢_ 的感叹声，似乎认定了这便是Kyle想去西边的理由。Kyle的脸很红。他打开手机，想问问Stan与Wendy的谈话进展如何。有一条Stan发来的新信息：

_紧急情况。你有空吗？_

Kyle想到了Butters，恐惧的阴云笼罩了他公路旅行之梦的晴空。没有Butters分担一部分油费，他们只能从自己的大学书本费中拿出一部分钱，可就现在的油价而言，甚至可能还不够。Stan在本赛季正式开始之前都拿不到报酬，他全指望着去年夏天在保龄球馆打工挣得的钱撑到那个时候。

_马上来。_ Kyle回复他。他编了个借口离开饭桌，尽管已经闲聊了好几个小时，一桌人还是在抱怨他走得如此之早。不顾他们的反对，Kyle径直朝门口走去，随后，亲戚们便将注意力转移到Ike身上，询问起 _他的_ 未来规划。

“我想当狗狗美容师，”Ike说，一家人吓得倒吸一口凉气，Kyle笑着溜出了家门。他的弟弟是个十三岁就上高中二年级的天才，一个聪明的小混蛋。

Stan家也是一屋子的亲戚，不过远不及Kyle家那么多。虽然只是短时间的，但看到Stan父母重归于好的情景还是有些怪异。他们似乎相处得不错，正在厨房里笑着谈论着什么。Stan的叔叔们挤在沙发上喝啤酒， Kyle跟着Stan上楼时与他们挥手致意。

“发生什么了？”Kyle问，“你和Wendy谈过了吗？”

“Wendy？”Stan皱了皱眉头。

“对啊，关于，呃，你说你们要-”

“噢，”Stan摇了摇头，“没有。你刚离开，Butters就走过来说他没法和我们一起公路旅行了。”

“什么？该死！”Kyle抱怨一声，用手捂住脸，“那对操蛋父母。”

“这是真的，”Stan说，“不过我觉得我们没必要取消旅行。”

“Stan，你不能拿你未来三个月的生活费来垫付油费。操，我们该怎么办？”Kyle当然不想就这样取消旅行，但他更不想看到Stan以番茄酱三明治饱腹，然后在某次橄榄球训练时因营养不良而晕倒。

“我们可以找其他人一起，”Stan说道。

“谁？拜托，我们明天就要出发了。”Kyle呆住了，他在想Stan是不是指的Wendy。他并不反感Wendy加入，但她就像是一枚手榴弹，将Kyle对这次公路旅行的期待一炸而空。委婉一点说，有Wendy的公路旅行会是另外一番状况。

“还真有这么一个人，”Stan说，Kyle叹了口气。

“Stan，我不-”

“他已经不像以前那么混蛋了。”

“等等，你在说谁？”

“你以为我在说谁？Cartman。”

“ _Cartman？_ ”如果说有谁能比Wendy更彻底地毁掉Kyle与Stan最后的这六天，毋庸置疑，那必然是Cartman。“你他妈疯了吗？”

“你先想想，好吗？他总能从溺爱他的母亲那搞到钱，他未来一周也没有任何计划因为我们是他唯一的朋友，而且-我不知道，Kyle，该死。我真的很期待这次旅行。”

“我也一样！”Kyle精心计划了每个细节，他打印好谷歌地图，更新了佳明GPS，还为途径的每个州都搭配了许多歌单。“但这-他会毁掉这一切的。”

“除非我们顺他意，”Stan说，“他只是喜欢招惹我们，但他又能做出多糟糕的事情呢？”

“天啊！每三英尺就让我们停下来找吃的？放屁？嘲笑我的音乐品味？滔滔不绝地抱怨犹太人是如何毁掉美国的？”

“我们早就学会无视掉那些了，”Stan说，“除了他的屁。”

“拜托，光是他的屁就有够我们受的了。”

“我知道，这不是最佳方案，但我真的觉得这是我们唯一的选择了。去沃尔玛问问Kenny的想法吧。”

Kyle一脸沮丧地坐在Stan的副驾驶位上，特别是当他想到这是他一直所期待的：他和Stan，一人开车，一人坐在副驾驶时的平静自然，他们甚至都不需要交流。Butters的话很多，但Kyle并不在意把他晾在一旁，而Butters也不怎么在意别人是否回应他的喋喋不休。可Cartman不一样，他每时每刻都需要别人将注意力放在他身上。他会因打破他们的平静而快活得手舞足蹈。

“高兴点，”他们走向沃尔玛的大门。Stan搂住Kyle的肩膀，“会好起来的。我保证。”

他的话刺伤了Kyle，因为这不再是Stan可以轻易许下的承诺。不会好起来的。不管是否有这次公路旅行，他们很快就会与对方相距甚远。

当他们在电子产品区找到Kenny时，他穿着松松垮垮的蓝色背心，正在给DVD贴价签，看上去跟没睡醒一样。Stan在Kyle走近Kenny时拉住了他的手臂。

“别提关于毕业的任何事，”Stan悄悄地说，“除非他自己先提起。”

“当然。”

这些年他俩对Kenny保护欲十足。Kenny父亲的离开犹如一道晴天霹雳：Kenny带着被打肿的眼睛和满是淤青的脖颈出现在公交站，他的肋骨断了，脸上还有一道深深的伤口，Stan和Kyle一时不知作何反应。最终Stan用手扶着Kenny的背，小心翼翼地把他带到自己的空房子里，Kyle默默地跟着。一路上没有人说话。进屋后，Kenny扑向Stan的床，他没有哭，但是眼睛红红的。Stan脱掉鞋子，倒在Kenny的一边，Kyle也倒在Kenny的另一边。他们一声不吭地看着电视，Kenny断断续续地睡了一阵子，一会儿滚到Stan那边寻求安慰，一会儿又惊慌地抓紧Kyle的手臂。他们这样做持续了一周，大部分时间三人都沉默不语。Stan和Kyle轮流去厨房给Kenny做三明治，又因Kenny每次翻身的时候都会疼得抽搐，而给他找来止痛药。Kyle因逃学被禁足了一个月，但这是值得的。到了第三天，那些愚蠢的电视广告和Stan讲的他叔叔Jimbo的故事又重新让Kenny展露笑容。

“还好吗，混蛋们？”Kenny笑着看他们走过来，他把贴价机放在一旁跟Stan击掌，又猛地拍了拍Kyle的后背。Kenny的肢体接触还是那么丰富，他习惯在喝醉后靠着他俩的肩膀睡觉，“毕业典礼如何？”

“挺好，”Stan说，“Wendy在演讲时狠狠地羞辱了Cartman一顿。”

“真的吗？我真想亲眼见识一下。”

“我爸爸录了相，”Kyle说，这么说或许有点蠢。Kenny辍学后，想试探哪些东西可能会刺激到他时总会很尴尬。尽管Kenny从没表现出介意的样子，可每当Stan和Kyle谈及大学时，他懒散的笑容看上去多少有些不自然。

“有个坏消息，”Stan说，“Butters的父母太把告别演讲当回事了。他没法来了。”

Kenny的笑容消失了，有那么一瞬间，他看上去要给DVD架狠狠地来上一脚。他咒骂着转过身背对他们，好像需要点时间让自己冷静下来。Kyle看向Stan。他俩都知道Kenny十分期待这次旅行，他有自己期待的理由。他从未有过一个真正意义上的假期，他从未见过太平洋。他们明白这趟旅行可能是他最后一次获得六天自由的机会。Kenny不得不求着老板给他准假。

“这太他妈扯了，”Kenny说，“他都十八岁了。他就不能让他们滚蛋吗？”

“你知道他父母不让他申请奖学金，”Kyle说，“这样就可以完完全全掌控住他，Butters没法自己做决定，因为只有他父母能替他付学费。他们是神经病。如果你想试着跟Butters说说的话，祝你好运。”

“我们应该替他申请奖学金，”Stan说道。

“只要他父母不想让他接受，”Kenny说，“他就绝不会接受。该死，Butters。操！”

“不过别担心，我们想到一个办法！”Stan抚摸着Kenny的背，试图让他平静下来。也许他俩对Kenny也有些过多的肢体接触。他们习惯在Kenny伤口痊愈后安抚他，通常是在他睡着的时候，他们在他上方闲聊着，甚至意识不到自己正抓着他的臀部或是用手指卷着他那乱糟糟的刘海。Kenny就像他俩的鸡蛋，他们为自己修补好了壳上的裂痕感到十分骄傲。

“这个办法就是找Cartman，”Kyle说，“我宁可卖器官换油费。”

“我希望我能分担一部分费用，”Kenny拿起贴价机，给一张侏罗纪公园的DVD贴上9.99美元的价签，“都怪那该死的汽车维修费，我得靠那辆车工作-”

“嘿，别说了，这没什么，”Stan捏了捏Kenny的肩膀，“我想Cartman会愿意帮忙的，没准他还会受宠若惊。”

“是啊，代价就是我们得忍他六天，”Kyle抱怨道，“你觉得我们能说服Butters违背他父母吗？”

“那样的话，他们就不会为Butters支付学费。”Kenny说道。

“是啊，我们最好别火上浇油了，”Stan说，“今晚在派对上问问Cartman，你会来吗？”Stan问Kenny，他点了点头，又回到最初那副无精打采的模样。

“说不定Cartman会同意的，”Kyle不想让Kenny感觉更糟，也不想打碎自己与Stan一起公路旅行的期待，“说不定他全程都在睡觉。”

“没错，”Stan说，Kenny嗤之以鼻。

“为什么他们要这样对他？”他问。

“谁？”Kyle问。

“Butters的父母。操。气死我了，”Kenny喃喃自语，他心不在焉地继续给DVD贴价签。Stan和Kyle交换了一个眼神。Kenny的父亲去世之前，他的家庭状况是全镇最差的，而现在，Butters接替了这个位置。据Kyle所知，至少Butters不愁吃喝，也不需要清理他父母在厨房的呕吐物。但大家都知道Butters那有着可怕控制欲的父母。Kenny认为Butters的父亲可能打过他，但当Kyle问其原因时，Kenny却闭口不谈。

他们离开时，Kenny的心情还是很糟，他没发表任何关于Cartman计划的看法。Stan在沃尔玛的小吃摊买了一杯樱桃沙冰，和Kyle轮流喝着走回停车场。

“你想在派对前去哪玩玩吗？”Kyle点点头，戳了戳手里的沙冰。他很开心Stan没有把为时不多的这些白天耗在Wendy身上，他感觉自己取得了一次愚蠢的胜利。Wendy和Stan的谈话一定无限延后了，这倒是很符合他俩一贯的约会风格。Wendy是个出色的演说家，而Stan是Kyle所知的最为开放的人之一，不过一旦谈及他们的关系，他俩又仿佛回到了传纸条的小学时代。

他俩在Stan的房间度过了这个闷热的下午，窗帘紧闭，吹着风扇，躺在床上用Stan的笔记本电脑看功夫电影。Stan觉得这些电影很有意思，而Kyle通常只会觉得无聊，但他并不介意像这样，就着放在Stan的肚子上，随他呼吸上下起伏的笔记本电脑看电影。

“我们要不要给Cartman打个电话？”Stan突然问，Kyle在电脑屏幕前昏昏欲睡。

“不，”他说，“让我们等到最后一刻，说不定会有什么奇迹发生。”

“比如？等到我爸爸冲进来说他中了彩票？”

“没错，等到他把所有的奖金都花在了银子弹啤酒厂上，”Kyle说，Stan大笑着碰了碰他的肩膀。

“真不敢相信我们就要摆脱父母的控制了，”他说。

“是啊，”但比起他们即将各奔东西，这其实没多重要。

“你今晚真的会和我喝酒吗？”Stan问，Kyle嘟囔一声，他还希望Stan把这事忘了。

“我会努力的，”他说。

“这不像，高等数学，好吗。你不需要努力，喝就行了。”

Kyle的脸烧了起来，他盯着电脑屏幕，不敢跟Stan对视。Stan长长地叹了一口气，笔记本电脑随之微微下沉。他看起来很疲惫。Kyle至少有两次想要就这样睡上一觉，而在他快迷迷糊糊地睡着时，响起了一阵敲门声，吓得他俩从床上坐了起来。

“Stan！”是Randy，“Stan，你在做什么？Kyle在里面吗？你爷爷在找你。”

Stan抱怨一声，他把电脑放在Kyle腿上，伸手过去暂停了电影。这一按也像是在告诉Kyle原地不动。

“我马上回来，”Stan说，Kyle朝他点点头。等Stan走出卧室把门带上，Kyle便打开浏览器翻看起了浏览记录。Stan基本不会注意浏览记录这种小细节。他浏览过的大多数网站都很无聊：UCLA、丹佛邮报、野马队官网，和几个粉丝博客。还有一些几年前Kyle推荐过的搞笑网站，两三个免费色情网站，以及谷歌邮箱。Kyle将光标移动到其中一个搞笑网站的链接上，可他手指一滑，不小心点开了谷歌邮箱的窗口。

他看向门口，走廊那头没有什么声响。最新一封邮件来自Wendy，Stan已经读过了。Kyle能通过预览界面看到第一句话：“我今天收到了学校寄来的课程列表！”他不该点开，不过这看上去并不是一封特别私人的邮件。Stan多半也不会在意。他再次看向门口。

_我今天收到了学校寄来的课程列表！这太令人兴奋了！我可能都挑了五十门这学期想上的课。还有一整套玛雅数学理论的课程。你知道吗，我感觉自己终于能真正参与进有意义的讨论了。_

Kyle哼了一声，想象Stan会作何反应。Stan最喜欢的高年级课程是家政课，这是他为了填满课程表而选修的水课之一。他会和一群瘾君子们坐在后排，边笑边听他们讲那些嗑嗨时去塔可钟汽车餐厅点鸡块的趣事。Stan不笨，他当然能参与进有意义的讨论，但他绝对不会想要去找玛雅数学理论对话。

Kyle的心怦怦直跳，他点开更先前的邮件。他害怕自己会发现色情意味的调情挑逗或二人之间的深情表白，但大多都只是一两行关于他们准备看的电影或在学校惹他们生气的人。Kyle看完后丝毫不意外：这些他都已经从Stan那里听说过了，甚至包括Wendy因为Bebe和Clyde在舞会结束后跑到她床上做爱而气得和Bebe大吵一架的事。

Kyle听到Stan跑上楼的脚步声，他慌忙关掉浏览器，不小心也关掉了电影。他把电脑猛地合上放到一旁，假装自己有意而为，接着翻身闭上眼睛。Stan打开了房门，Kyle害怕他会听到自己的心跳猛烈敲打在床垫上的声响。他僵硬地躺在那里，双手夹在膝盖之间，只听见Stan在房间里走来走去。Stan打开了什么东西，是喷雾：他在喷止汗喷雾吗？一定是的； Stan走近时，Kyle闻到了那股气味。他俯在Kyle身上去拿笔记本电脑，Kyle听到电脑砸在Stan桌子上的声音。他以为Stan会拉开椅子，回复Wendy关于选课的邮件，但他回到床边，躺在Kyle身旁轻叹一口气。刚才匆匆忙忙中，Kyle并没有留给他足够的空间，他俩比平时挨得更近，Kyle的鼻子几乎碰到了Stan的肩膀。这让他有些难受，他哼了一声假装醒来，朝Stan眨了眨眼。

“抱歉，”Kyle说，“电影有点无聊。”

“确实，”Stan笑着说，Kyle向墙边靠了些，给Stan留出位置，“别在派对上睡着了，”Stan说。

“都怪这天气，”Kyle说，“我都睁不开眼睛了。”

“听上去像我奶奶说的话。”

Kyle懒洋洋地推了他一把，Stan也顺手推了他一下，他的手从Kyle的肩膀上滑下来，落在他俩之间的床垫上。他们静静地枕在一个枕头上，房间里混杂着Stan止汗喷雾的味道，这一切本应会令人尴尬。但Kyle从不为此感到尴尬。这是世界上唯一一个能让他完全放松下来的地方。即便是他自己的床也没法做到。

“会好起来的，”Stan说，Kyle惊讶地盯着他。

“什么？”他没想到Stan会注意到自己有多忧虑，但他并不认为Stan这么一说就会让他相信，即便他们传奇般的童年就此结束，一切也真的都会好起来的。

“Cartman不会为难你，他会很高兴我们带上他的，”Stan说道。Kyle还是很生气，他想大声告诉Stan，公路旅行不是他所担心的事，真的不是。但他不想让Stan为了新的橄榄球生活离开他而感到内疚，这毫无意义。

“也许会吧，”他说道，只是为了让Stan感觉好些。不会好起来的。Stan总把别人想得太好，就算Cartman也不例外。

“你想睡的话就睡吧，”Stan转身从床头柜上拿了一本书，“我看会儿书。”

“看书？”

“没错，Kyle，我有时也会看书。”他举起书让Kyle看到封面：UCLA课程列表。Kyle有些受伤，好像Stan在他俩最后独处时与Wendy进行了一场秘密对话。

“你准备选什么课？”Kyle挪动身子凑近去看。

“没想好，”Stan说，“一些导论课。可能还会选一些奇怪的语言课。”

“选希伯来语，”Kyle说，Stan大笑起来。

“这主意不错，”他说，“Cartman会气疯的。”

“是啊”，Kyle说，可即便他们有了只有彼此之间才懂的暗语，又有什么用呢？他们还有多少机会去一起故意惹怒Cartman呢？想到这里，Kyle的笑容消失了。Cartman会去耶鲁大学，这让Kyle十分不爽。虽然他也被耶鲁大学录取了，但没能拿到奖学金。宾州州立大学提供全额奖学金，去这个学校从经济上讲是合情合理的，他并不后悔自己的决定，尽管听到Cartman幸灾乐祸地说他的母亲以某种方式资助了他的耶鲁之路时仍然让他很气恼。

他俩躺在床上研究了几小时的课程列表，看到犹太语课程时大笑不止。Stan将其打了圈并画上五角星。他看上去的确因选修课兴奋不已，不过Stan并没有选择任何像玛雅数学那样晦涩难懂的课程。Stan圈出了生态学、现代电影和美国汽车工业史。Kyle替他做了一张表，这样他就能对照必修课与选修课的学分分配情况，Kyle把Stan橄榄球练习时间也一并考虑在内。他想象自己和Stan一起上这些课，帮他补习。窗外，太阳西沉。

“看看你，真有条理，”他从Kyle手上拿过表，“不到一个小时，你就把我未来六个月的生活规划好了。”

“不止一小时，”Kyle支起手臂看向Stan床头柜上的钟，“都快七点了。”

“不会吧？天啊，”他抬头看向Kyle，“我感觉一小时不到。”

“我们该准备去派对了吧？”Kyle问，他还不知如何应对这种感叹最后的日子是多么稍纵即逝的对话。

“嗯，”Stan说，他把时间表和课程书放到一旁，在床头柜第一格抽屉里翻找着。柜子内侧有两个小小的酒瓶。他把酒瓶举起来，“伏特加还是朗姆酒？”

“这就是我们要做的准备？”Kyle感觉后颈有些发凉，“你父母不会闻到我们身上的酒味吗？”

“我们又不开车，再说了，这可是高中最后一次派对了。如果我爸没闻到酒味，他才会感觉奇怪呢。所以，你想喝哪个？”

“哪个比较适合新手？”

Stan叹了口气，他俩面对面盘腿坐下，Kyle挪动到快与Stan的膝盖相触。

“我们就各喝一半吧，”Stan说，“先试试伏特加，没有那么烈。”

Kyle并不觉得伏特加的滋味有多好。喝起来仿佛喉咙着了火，而在这之后再喝下朗姆酒则感觉更糟糕了。他艰难地咽下四小口，又惊讶地看着Stan轻轻松松把剩余的一饮而尽。Stan在周六晚上会和他的橄榄球队友们去喝酒，通常是在某个家长不怎么介意的成员家中。Kyle有时会收到他喝醉发来的短信，并将其中一些经典的保存下来： _嘿Kyle泥该去看折个狗狗视频真的太好小了我灰在你生日时给你做考饼的_

Stan执意让Kyle换上他的一件亮蓝色纽扣衬衫，他里面穿的白色汗衫也是Stan的。衣服闻上去带有Stan的气味，这让Kyle觉得自己瞬间高大了起来。他决定到时候抛开顾虑喝上几杯。

“不过我们不能喝太多，”他们走在前往Clyde家的路上，吃着Stan在出门前从厨房顺手拿走的一袋玉米片，“明早去格兰德台地有五小时的车程。”

“我来开第一程，”Stan把手搭在Kyle的肩上，摇了摇他。“你可以先睡一觉。”

“好啊，与此同时Cartman坐在后面？或者前面-他多半会借垫付油费的理由一直霸占副驾驶位。”

“不可能，”Stan说，“我开车的时候，只有你能坐副驾驶，反过来也一样。这点没商量。”

Kyle往嘴里塞了更多的玉米片以掩盖自己的笑容。路上大部分时间Stan都搂着他，聊着他为旅行挑选的音乐。Stan没有像Kyle在音乐方面的焦虑，他不在意别人是否觉得他的音乐品味很差劲。Kyle总是小心翼翼地避开Kenny可能会嘲笑的曲目，Cartman在这方面也蛮不讲理。但现在和Stan一起，他不用担心这些。

“不准Cartman选歌，”Kyle说道。

“好的，”Stan说，“在定这些规矩之前，我们先得确保他同意，好吗？”

“老天，我真不想找他 _帮忙_ 。就好像，噢，Cartman，请毁掉我们的公路旅行！求求你了！”

“不会被他毁掉的。别担心了。看，我们到了。”

他们站在Clyde家门前，夕阳已褪变成深蓝色，孩子们涌入前门，在草坪上挤作一团。Kyle正经历着熟悉的紧张焦虑：Stan知道该往哪儿走，该和谁说话，而Kyle只能跟在他身边。在某个时刻，Stan会和Wendy一起消失，而Kyle会留下来躲避Cartman并确保Kenny不会从太陡的地方摔下来。有时这项工作由Butters负责，但今晚他肯定来不了了。

屋内才刚有些派对的氛围，客厅里传来刺耳的音乐声，人们蜂拥到厨房，趁着还有食物狼吞虎咽。Cartman也在那里，吃着切成小块的三明治。

“你想全部解决掉吗？”Kyle问。

“真可惜你没法像个正常人一样吃东西，犹太佬，”Cartman说，他的嘴里塞满了生菜和火腿，不是所有人都有乳糖不耐和糖尿病。”

“我倒是奇怪你他妈怎么没得糖尿病？”Stan问他，他拿了一块三明治，又递给Kyle一块，“你吃的东西基本百分之九十都是玉米糖浆。”

“所谓‘加工食品有害健康’不过是一个阴谋，”Cartman说，“有机农场主的幌子罢了。我只是很幸运，我妈妈足够聪明，没有被那些嬉皮士的屁话所迷惑。”

“是，你真幸运，”Stan给了Kyle一个眼神，让他别就此与Cartman争论，Kyle气呼呼地咬了一口三明治。

“听着，”Stan对Cartman说，“你知道我一周后要开始橄榄球集训吧？”

“真不敢相信你要去打大学橄榄球赛，”Cartman说，“我本来也可以-我收到了各种各样的奖学金，我是说，密西西比大学基本上算是愿意每晚都为我找个妓女-不过那是给穷鬼的。他们只是想利用你，Stan。”

“好，谢谢你的建议，”Stan谙知如何无视Cartman，而Kyle却始终没法做到像他这样，“总之，我们明天就要出发了，我和Kyle，一起。然后我们想到，嘿，为什么不叫上Kenny和Cartman呢？就像以前那样。”

Cartman眯起眼睛端详着他们，想弄清楚他们到底希望从他这儿得到什么。Kyle紧紧抿住嘴唇，面无表情。他看向Stan，Stan总是更擅长虚张声势。

“Kenny也会去？”Cartman说。

“对。”

“你们问他了吗？”

“还没，”Stan说，“我们想先问你。”

“我懂了，因为你们没钱，”Cartman说，“而Kenny一如既往只是个没用的穷光蛋。他还能从保洁工实习中抽出时间去公路旅行？”

“你他妈真是个混蛋，”Kyle说。Stan碰了碰他的腰，让他别再说了。

“我敢肯定Kenny能抽出时间，”Stan说，“你怎么想？这会很有趣的，对吧？”

“只要不让犹太佬开车我就去，”Cartman说。

“操你妈！”Kyle真该学着如何在Cartman面前控制住自己，但他很确信自己永远没法做到冷静应对。“我技术很好。你才是那个以六十英里的速度撞翻Tucker家邮箱的人。”

“我就是故意的！”当他咄咄逼人时，仿佛比Kyle还高上两英尺，“我想整Craig！”

“我们轮流开车，”Stan把他俩分开，“别这么混蛋，Cartman，你到底来不来？”

“行吧，”Cartman说。Stan说的没错，他显然在掩饰被邀请的喜悦，“那让我来选所有的音乐。”

“你想得美，”Kyle说。

“轮到你开车时随便你选，”Stan说，Kyle愤怒地看向他，Stan只是耸了耸肩，“开车的人挑音乐，这是唯一公平的办法。”

“好极了，”Cartman笑着说。Kyle还是很生气。Cartman根本不在乎到底放什么音乐，他一定会选那些最尖锐刺耳的乡村乐和电子乐。

“我们明天很早就会出发，”Stan说，“有六天都在路上。”

“别忘了你的止汗喷雾，”Kyle说，他刻意忽略掉Cartman在派对开始前已经喷过一次的可能性。Cartman现在闻起来只有汗水和蛋黄酱的味道。

“只要你记得带棉条，”Cartman说，“因为很明显这周你来例假了。”

Kyle任由Stan把自己从厨房拽走，以免形势愈演愈烈。他们往可以自由畅饮的餐厅走去。

“Clyde的父母知道他办了这个派对吗？”Kyle在Stan给他调酒时问道。

“应该吧，”Stan说，“他们也是奇怪的人。来，试试这个。”

“这是什么？”

“伏特加，桃子杜松子酒和雪碧，”他笑着说，“我刚调的。”

“你该给它取个名字，”Kyle凑近杯口，闻上去像是香水和化掉的糖果。

“好啊，”Stan说，“我管它叫‘一杯给小娘炮Kyle的酒’。”

“混蛋”，Kyle笑着给了Stan一拳。这杯酒意外地不错，雪碧淡化了伏特加的浓烈。Stan拿了一瓶啤酒，Kyle迅速地喝掉第一杯，并将红色塑料酒杯递给Stan，好让他再调一杯。

“嘿，伙计们！”Bebe朝他俩走来，Kyle抿了口他的第二杯酒，“很高兴你们能来！”当Clyde在他父母家举办派对时，Bebe总表现得像是女主人。Bebe和Clyde自小学就在一起了，他俩战绩辉煌，据说在高中的每个房间里都做过爱，有人说他们还拍照留念。他们在公众场合对彼此的态度却很糟糕，但Wendy声称他俩是以某种别扭的方式关心着对方。

“这歌可真烂，不是吗？”Bebe挂在Stan的手臂上，另一只手拿着瓶斯米诺酒，“我告诉过Clyde这些歌很烂，可他从来不听我的。”

“你们去同一所大学吗？”Stan问。

“没错，呃，”Bebe皱着眉头看向门那头的客厅，Clyde正站在沙发旁和Craig聊天，“不过更像是Clyde跟着我去那儿，他就是个没长大的小屁孩，失去了安全感哪儿都不愿去。不管怎样，我们已经分手了。Wendy跟你说了吗？”

“Wendy还在生舞会的气，”Kyle说，Stan越过Bebe吃惊地看向他。Kyle耸耸肩，继续喝着塑料杯里的酒。尝起来比先前那杯要烈一些。

“她真的还在为那事生气吗？”Bebe问，她有些难为情地摸了摸头发，接着抬头看向Stan，后者摇了摇头。

“Kyle酒量很差，”他说，“别听他胡说八道，Wendy没生气。”

“我根本就不知道那是她的床，”Bebe皱着眉，“我当时都完全懵了，我还主动提出帮她洗干净床单！”

“她没在意了，”Stan挥了挥手，“她还在这儿吗？”

“我看到她在后门廊那边，”Bebe说，“怎么了？你们现在要去‘谈话’了吗？你们也可以去Clyde的卧室！”

“去我的卧室干什么？”Clyde站在门口问道。他从冷藏柜里拿了一瓶啤酒，无视掉Kyle与Stan击掌问候。Clyde在中学时自我感觉极其良好，根本不把Kyle当回事。他是八年级第一波被口交的男孩之一，Bebe是给他口交的那个人，而在得知Clyde把这个消息大肆宣扬后，她在学校走廊狠狠地给了Clyde一巴掌。

“我不需要Clyde的卧室，”Stan说道。

“他和Wendy还没‘谈话’，”Bebe以为自己说得很小声，她明显醉得不轻，Kyle认为这个好消息给了他再喝一杯的理由。

“我们不会谈的，”Stan说，“走一步看一步，顺其自然。”

“你最好别为了一个啦啦队队长而抛弃她，”Bebe说。Kyle看着他的塑料杯笑了起来。Stan和一个娇小的啦啦队队长，她会在Stan比赛结束后跟他上床。而Stan会在野马队比赛的大屏幕上向她求婚。她戴着毛茸茸的白色耳罩，涂着亮晶晶的眼影。Kyle以前就想过这个问题，还思考过要以什么借口避免以伴郎的身份站在圣坛上。他宁愿让Stan娶了Wendy。

“饶了他吧，”Clyde说，“等到了大学，会有很多小妞跟在他屁股后面的。他们让你打四分卫吗？”他捶了捶Stan的胸口。

“等到集训结束后我才知道，”Stan说，“我得去找Wendy了。”

“看到了吧，”Bebe朝Clyde哼了一声，“他爱她，你这个蠢货。他才不在意那些名字都叫不上的小妞。”

“我跟你赌一百美元他俩不会在一起，”Clyde等Stan走掉后转头对Bebe说。

“我跟你赌，”Kyle说，因为他十分确信他俩会在一起，不过Clyde没有理会他，Kyle把酒喝光后就跟着Stan走向了后门廊。Stan去找Wendy时，Kyle一般都会犹豫着要不要跟上去，不过今晚，待在Stan身边似乎是最重要的事。这一整晚，Kyle都觉得自己舒服得像是轻飘飘地浮在水面上。Kyle追上Stan时自嘲地笑了笑，他拉住Stan的衣角。Stan转过身笑着看向他。

“你醉了，”他说，“去吃点三明治。”

“估计现在都全被Cartman吃掉了，”Kyle说。

“确实，”Stan拉着他的胳膊穿过人群往门廊的方向走。Kyle不再觉得自己是那个头发乱糟糟的跟屁虫。这更像是他们小时候，无论走到哪里都会被问另一个人的去向，仿佛整个小镇早已将他俩归为一份套餐，而不接受 _单独点单_ 。

“嘿！”Wendy看见他们时叫道，她拿着一个塑料杯站在门廊的栏杆旁，Jimmy靠在她身边。

“这不是活，活力二人组吗，”Jimmy说，“我们正说到你俩。”

“是吗？”Stan说，Kyle笑了起来，从Jimmy嘴里说出来尤其搞笑。Jimmy也会搬去加州，他确信自己会成为一个有名的喜剧演员。

“我们刚才还在说这多么令人难过，”Wendy说，她的目光飞快地扫过Kyle，“你们上大学后会距离如此之远。”

“我应该去UCLA，”Kyle笑着说，试图开个玩笑。Wendy扬起了眉毛。

“哇哦，”她说，“他喝醉了吗？”

“他之前从没喝过酒，”Stan扶住Kyle，Kyle笑着把他推开，自己靠在门廊的栏杆上，他又喝了一口，不过有一半酒都顺着他的下巴流了下去。

“我没事，”Kyle说，“我很好。嘿-嘿，Wendy。猜猜谁会和我们一起公路旅行？”

“我听说Butters被禁足了整个夏天，”Wendy皱着眉头说，“这太可笑了。你们找了谁来替代他？”

“Cartman！”Kyle说，声音大到吸引了好些人的目光，“Cartman，他会和我们一起。这是Stan的好主意。”

“没有其他人能在这么短时间内同意，”Stan在Wendy惊讶地看向他时说道，“而且他不是-我是说-他很烦人，这点没错，但他不会毁掉整个旅行的。”他看着Kyle，“我保证。”

“他说他保证，”Kyle看向Wendy。Wendy笑了起来。

“我从没想到我能见到喝醉的Kyle，”她说。

“我没醉，”Kyle说，他倒向Stan身边，抬头盯着他，“我醉了吗？”

“你是有点醉了。走吧，我去给你找点吃的。”

之后的派对充斥着大堆大堆的零食，不断满上的酒杯和糟糕的音乐，Kyle还跟着其中的一些跳舞。大多数人都喝醉了，午夜时分，Kyle和Clyde坐在门前的台阶上，Clyde结实的胳膊搂着他的肩膀，他俩像老朋友一样放声大笑。

“你记得那个时候所有的女孩都说我是学校里最可爱的男生吗？”Clyde凑到Kyle耳边口齿不清地说，“然后她-她们说你是最丑的那个？记得吗？”

“我记得，”Kyle说，“你记得她们只是想从你爸爸店里拿到免费的鞋子吗？记得吗？”

“是我那该死的女朋友的主意，”Clyde埋下了头，“是我那从小到大的约会对象，就为了几双破鞋子而利用我。”

“但是她喜欢你，” Kyle拍了拍Clyde的膝盖，“以她独特的方式。”

他抬起头，看见Kenny在前面的走道上转悠，又站着兴奋地大喊一声，把酒举过头顶。有些洒在了路边，有些溅到了Clyde的头顶，不过他看上去并不在意。

“你醉了吗？”Kenny走向台阶，指尖夹着香烟，他还穿着那件印有Stop-n-Load的运动衫，看上去很疲惫。

“唔没醉，没有，”Kyle说着，踉踉跄跄地扑向Kenny，假装像是给了他一个拥抱，“嘿，Kenny，你猜怎么着。Cartman要和我们一起去旅行。Stan说一切都会好起来的。”

“好吧，只要Stan这么说就行，”Kenny拍了拍Kyle的背，从他的拥抱中挣脱出来。

“嘿，Kenny，”Clyde眯起眼睛，“你今天去哪儿了？”

“工作，”Kenny说，“你知道我退学了。”

“噢，对，没错，”Clyde挥了挥手，又喝了一口酒，“没关系。你还是可以来参加我的毕业派对。”

Kenny站在原地盯着Clyde看了一会儿，他舔了舔牙齿。Kyle一脸迷惑，晃晃悠悠地站在旁边。他们要打起来了吗？他的胃开始不舒服了，像是有鳗鱼钻进了进去。

“你知道吗，”Kenny说，“我刚刚想起我还有点事没做。”

“不，Kenny！”Kyle抓住他的胳膊，想把他往后拽。“嘿，等等，你才到这儿！我们还得聊聊公路旅行，对吗？来吧，喝一杯。”

“这里是免费酒吧，”Clyde说，“大家都知道你喜欢酒。”

“操你妈，”Kenny说，双手握成拳头，“我只是想问Kyle一些事。我才不想来你这操蛋的高中派对。高中生活结束了，谁他妈还在意这些？”

“是啊，我想你的高中生活早就结束了，”Clyde说着站了起来。Kyle拦住了想往那边去的Kenny，而Clyde则东倒西歪地回到了屋里。

“别听那个白痴说的，”Kyle说。

“我没有，”Kenny注视着他，他的目光柔和下来，“Kyle，看看你，操。真是惨不忍睹。Stan在哪儿？”

“可能和Wendy在一起，”Kyle说，“你想问我什么？”

“明天我该几点到Stan家？”Kenny问，“你知道，”他说，Kyle一脸困惑地望着他，“公路旅行？”

“噢，对！明天！天啊，我们明天就要出发了。操，今天过得也太快了。那个，呃，对，九点。我们九点走。如果我们停下来吃午饭，到格兰德台地大概是下午三点。”

“就算喝醉了，你还能把时间记得这么清楚，”Kenny笑着说，“好了，我该走了。”

“不，别走。让我找到Stan，我们可以一起回他家，打会儿游戏-”

“我真的有事要做，”Kenny再次推开Kyle，“得赶在出发前。你们俩去打游戏吧，这可是最后一次了，不是吗？”

“是啊，”雪碧伏特加带来的失重感仿佛一下子消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是那些开始在胃里钻来钻去的鳗鱼。他呻吟着，靠在Clyde家前的栏杆上，看着Kenny独自离开。 _Stan 在哪儿？_ 现在连Kenny都这么问了。

Kyle走回屋里，他的胃更难受了。他不断撞到人，又含糊地道歉，每个人都突然变得陌生了起来，他甚至连那些从学前班起就认识的孩子都没法认清。在这么晚，在感觉这么糟糕的时候，他只想赶紧找到Stan。

他看见Stan和Wendy在厨房的一角说话，Kyle听不清他们在说什么，发现Kyle跌跌撞撞地走过来时，他们便停止了交谈。Stan皱起眉头，伸出手臂扶住Kyle。

“该死，”Stan说，“他也太不能喝了。”

“你为什么给他喝这么多？”Wendy问。Kyle听出Wendy的语气，他们一定吵了架。他想倒在Stan身上，然后被他背回家。

“Kenny刚刚来了，”Kyle说，“我觉得。没准是我做梦了。他说他有事得做。Clyde对他太刻薄了。”

“我带他回家，”Stan说。他搂住Kyle的肩膀，Kyle还是觉得天旋地转。

“你当然会，”Wendy突然转身离开，她扫过肩膀的发丝仿佛一把把利刃。她在生气。突然间好像每个人都生气了。Kyle想要躺回他的床上-不，他想躺在Stan的床上，蜷成小小的一团，直到胃里的那些鳗鱼不再闹腾。

“我明天再给你打电话，”Stan说，但是Wendy已经走远了。Stan笑了一声，领着Kyle穿过人群往门口走。

“这些人都是谁？”Kyle眯起眼睛，他面前全是重重叠叠的模糊人影。

“我们的同学，”Stan说，“或者说，我们以前的同学。嘿，你还好吗？”

“Stan？”

“嗯？”

“我的胃好痛。”

“我知道了，”Stan叹了口气，扶着Kyle坐在门前的台阶上。“等我们到家了，我给你找点咸饼干和姜汁汽水。”

Kyle嘟囔了一声。 _等我们到家了。_ Stan再也不会对他说这句话了。

Kyle勉强忍到从Clyde的院子走出来，然后吐在了邻居家的杜鹃花丛里。Stan跪在他身后，把一只手放在他的背上，告诉他一切都会好起来的，等他把所有的东西都吐起来，他会感觉好些的。Kyle不相信他，他感觉自己要死了，头顶的天空还在乱转，而吐出来的桃子杜松子酒的气味又逼得他猛烈呕吐。等到把胃吐空时，他全身发冷，双腿几乎已经失去了知觉。

“来吧，”Stan说，他蹲在Kyle前面，把Kyle软塌塌的手臂绕在自己的肩膀上，“等一下。”

“你不能，”Kyle嘟囔着，但当Stan把他背起来时，他便紧紧地抱住他，把腿缠在Stan腰上。Kyle抱怨着可能会被人看见，但又好像现在终于只剩下他俩，而其他所有人早已远远地被塞在了Clyde的家里。

“你真的看到Kenny了吗？”Stan问。

“嗯，”Kyle说。他把鼻子贴近Stan的后颈，Stan的气味让他没那么难受了，“我跟他说-明天。九点。”

“九点，”Stan说，他仰头看向天空，“说不定我们能在沙漠看到非常漂亮的星空。”

Kyle笑了，“你也醉了。”

“只有一点点。离吐还远得很。你会在大学里学着喝酒吗？”

“多半不会。谁来教我？你又不在。”

他俩沉默地走完剩下的路途，Stan把干草踩得嘎吱作响。笼罩在黑夜下的小镇已经完全安静了，像平静的湖水，伴随着蟋蟀在松林中的歌唱声。Kyle基本不会在外面待到这么晚，这个点他一般已经躺在床上了，要么就是在等Stan出现，要么就是转过身听着他的呼吸声再次入睡。

“这会是一次很棒的旅行，”Stan说，好像他在期待着Kyle关于所有美好事物终将结束的伤感评论。Kyle闭上眼睛，一声不吭。

“我重吗？”他问。他觉得自己挺重，尽管他已经把今天吃的乱七八糟的东西都吐掉了。

“不，”Stan答道，可他的呼吸声不这么说。

“我要尿尿。”

“你最好忍住。你尿在我身上的话我永远不会原谅你。”

“我可以等到回家。”

到Stan家时，Kyle倒在他的肩膀上，几乎快睡着了。他在楼下的卫生间洗了手，听见Stan在厨房翻翻找找的声音。他走进厨房，Stan正吃着一块月亮曲奇，他递给Kyle一些，Kyle摇了摇头。

“不要吃的，”他说，“再也不吃了。”

“好，”Stan说，他舔掉嘴角的巧克力碎，“正好给我们的旅行省钱了。”

“我们？”Kyle哼了一声，还是很醉，“说得好像我俩共用一个银行账户似的。”

Stan看上去有些受伤地移开了目光。他一喝酒就变得有些敏感，如果Kyle不回复他喝醉后的短信，他便会十分难过。Kyle跟着他上楼，拽着他的衬衫下摆道歉。

“我会摔倒的，”Stan说。

“没准我是故意的。这样你就不能去打橄榄球了。”

Kyle不是有意这么说的，他不能再说下去了。Stan只是让他安静下来，然后他俩小心翼翼地走过他母亲的房间，进入Stan的卧室。Kyle没脱衣服，就这么面朝下直接倒向Stan的床。他仿佛置身天堂，被软软的云朵包围着。他听到Stan刷牙，听到他脱掉牛仔裤。在加州某处，在某个夜里，Stan会在某间满是前大学橄榄球明星的气味的宿舍里做这些事情，没人会注意。或许有人会，那个带着耳罩的啦啦队队长。

“你和Wendy谈过了吗？”Stan穿着短裤爬上床时他问道。

“为什么每个人都这么问？”Stan钻进被子。Kyle也脱掉了自己的裤子，把袜子蹬到床脚。

“你不想说也没关系，”Kyle说。

“我已经跟你说过了，我们不会谈论那个话题。走一步看一步，顺其自然。”

“顺其自然，”Kyle学着他说。Stan揪了揪Kyle的一缕卷发。

“快睡吧，不然你明天起来会是一副死人样。”

“别让Cartman说服你抛下我离开，”Kyle说，他的眼皮已经重得睁不开了，他试图再撑一会儿，不想让最后一晚就这么结束，但无济于事，他的意识早已开始模糊。

“没人可以说服我抛下你，”他更轻地揪了下Kyle的头发，看着它们被拉直然后又顺着卷回去。“就算Cartman也不行。”

_他们可以，_ Kyle想，他很庆幸自己困到没法说出这句话。 _他们做到了。UCLA，橄榄球，西海岸，他们悄无声息地把你从我身边带走了。_

Kyle梦到一个巨大的三明治，一杯柠檬汁，还有狼吞虎咽的Cartman。Stan出现并拉住了他的手。

“我们去下一个镇子，”Stan说，“那里有食物。”

“这就是你们这些白痴的计划吗！”Cartman说，脸上沾满了蛋黄酱，“我已经把那个镇子全部吃空了！”

“你没有！”Kyle朝他吼道。

“我已经吃空了！”每蹦出一个字，Cartman似乎就长高了一英尺，他耸立在他们面前，得意洋洋地笑着，“如果你们想找东西吃，就只能求我吐给你们！”

Kyle颤抖着醒来。时间才刚过凌晨两点，天色依然很暗。Stan把胳膊塞在枕头下面，趴着睡得很沉。Kyle迷迷糊糊地往他身边靠，那个吃Cartman呕吐物的梦让他的胃又开始翻江倒海起来。Stan在睡梦中轻叹一声。Kyle闭上眼睛，听见笔记本电脑的咯吱声，听见Stan的呼吸声。他试图不去想自己再也没法从恶梦中惊醒后蜷在Stan身边，庆幸着自己安全地回到了现实世界。再次入睡时，他梦见了自己与Stan多年后的重逢。

_记得你把我从Clyde的派对背回家的那个晚上吗？_ Kyle问。Stan没有看他，他的视线望向远处的地平线。 _记得我问你我重吗？_ Kyle知道Stan不会回答，可他忍不住继续问。 _记得你说我不重吗？那是真的吗？你是在说谎吗？_

他不明白自己为何执着于此，可若是他没有说错什么，或许Stan就会像那晚一样拉住他，抱住他，直至他们不得不再次分别。


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle在六点半时被Stan的闹钟吵醒。窗外的天空仅露出一丝微光，夹杂着啁啾鸟鸣。他感觉自己像是暴风雨后被冲上岸的一具死尸。

“还觉得难受吗？”Stan轻轻地问，他的声音有些沙哑，这让Kyle想用双手帮他捂一会儿。Stan摸着Kyle发烫的额头叹了口气，“我不该让你喝那么多的。”

“更像是强迫着我喝的，”Kyle嘟囔着说，Stan哼了一声。他下床穿衣洗漱，清点最后的行李。Kyle闭上眼睛，不想起床。要是没有Cartman的加入，他还能忍受剧烈的头痛与翻腾的胃跳下床准备出发。而现在，他只想尽可能久地逃避现实。他把被子往上一拉，让自己深深地陷入Stan的气味里。

他比一整夜都睡得更安稳，第二次醒来时，他听见Stan的声音。Kyle从床上坐起，被窗外明亮的阳光照得眨了眨眼，Kenny正坐在一个破旧的行李袋上与Stan讨论着驱蚊水，这让他有些烦躁。

“你终于醒了？”Stan转向床这头。Kyle嗯了一声，揉着眼睛。他的头没有先前那么痛了，但胃还是咕噜噜地乱叫。贴在上颚的舌头咸而干涩。

“Kyle的首次宿醉，”Kenny举起手比划出一个拍照的手势。

“嘿，我们该拍张真的照片，”Stan说着开始找他的手机，“我想在路上拍很多很多照片。”

“别他妈拍我，”Kyle说，他觉得自己无处可逃，他的牛仔裤和袜子在Stan的被子下被挤得皱皱巴巴。Kenny和Stan大笑起来，Stan举起了手机。

“我要拍，”他说，“还要传给下一代。”

Kyle朝他竖中指，这让Stan笑得更厉害了，他兴致勃勃地给Kyle拍了照，然后把手机放回兜里，从桌上给他拿来一瓶水。

“我去给你找止痛药，”他边说边拍了拍Kyle的脸。Kyle重重地打了他了一下。若是只有他俩，他会很乐意让Stan照顾他，可他一直都不喜欢Kenny看他接受Stan关心时那了然于心的笑容。Stan离开房间后，他生气地瞪着Kenny。

“你来得真早，”他说。

“不早，”Kenny指了指Stan床头的电子钟，“已经九点半了，Cartman还没来。”

“操！”Kyle一脚踢开被子，忘记自己连裤子都没穿，“我就知道他准会坏事。趁他没来我们赶紧走。实在没油费的话我们就去抢银行。”

“内裤不错，”Kenny看着Kyle费劲地套进裤子。Kyle低头看了眼自己的内裤，满脸通红。他穿着一条蓝色内裤，上面还点缀着红色圆点。

“我们还得到我家去拿行李，”Kyle说，“我要换套衣服，跟爸妈告别-见鬼，你们怎么不叫我起床？”

“Stan说你不舒服。”

“他之前确实不舒服，”Stan手里晃着一瓶止痛药回到了房间，“这没什么，Kyle，我们可以在太阳落山之前赶到露营地。别担心。”

Kyle三两下吞掉药片望向窗外，寻找着Cartman的身影。他不知道自己到底想看到什么。如果Cartman没来，他们只能自己想办法解决油费问题；如果Cartman出现，他们这整整六天都得忍受他的肥屁股和叽里呱啦的嘴。

“他来了，”Stan说道，他们正在往他的卡罗拉上装行李。Cartman的巨型卡车呼啸着驶过街道，他把车停在Stan门前的路上。Kyle一见他出现，就焦躁得胃里一阵翻腾。Cartman喘着气从卡车后座提出一袋又一袋行李，扔到Stan的草坪上。

“这他妈都是些什么？”Stan问。

“我的行李，蠢货，”Cartman说，“Stan，不是吧，”他嫌弃地看向Stan的车，“我真不敢相信我们要坐着这堆破铜烂铁去旅行。”

“开你的卡车也行，不过之后你得以个好价钱卖给我，”Stan说，“我在加州还要用车。”

“想都别想，”Cartman说，“我把车钥匙留在你家，之后我妈妈来开走，”他提了提松垮垮的裤子走向房门。随着生长发育，他比以前瘦了一些，可与Stan狭小的车内空间相比，他还是个庞然大物。

“你明明可以走过来的，死胖子，”Kyle说，“你家离这儿就只有两条街。”

“只有穷鬼和嬉皮士才走路！”Cartman朝他吼道。他门也没敲就进了Stan的家，Kyle抱怨了一声。

“好极了，”Kyle不满地看向Stan和Kenny。Stan轻轻地捶了下他的肩膀。

“高兴点，”他说，“再过几个小时你就会体验到宿醉后的胃口大增，到时候不管端上来的是多油腻的食物，你都会觉得那是你这辈子吃过的最美味的东西。”

“是啊，”一想到食物，他的胃又开始不舒服了，“看看他都带了些什么-那是什么？衣服？”

“估计大多数都是吃的，”Kenny蹲下来研究Cartman那些塞得鼓鼓的行李袋。“双倍奶油奥利奥、馅饼-喔，快看，还有一整冷藏箱的鸡肉沙拉三明治。”

“别碰我的食物，Kenny！”Cartman大叫着冲出Stan家跑向他的行李袋，一副拼死保护它们的样子，“吃你自己的去，穷光蛋！”

“老天，你装这么多都够八个人吃了，”Stan说。Kenny退开在一旁生闷气。在得知自己是唯一一个上不了大学的人之前，Kenny都能坦然面对那些关于自家经济状况的玩笑。而Cartman则是唯一一个由于自己的愚蠢或是漠不关心，根本没意识到这些话题早已不适合作为笑料的人。Kyle的肚子又开始发出奇怪的咕噜声，他担心自己下一秒就要吐在旁边的灌木里了。

“行了，”Stan说，“我去跟我妈妈告别。你们继续装行李-Cartman，你不能带这么多东西。”

“我他妈当然要带，”Cartman说，“这些都是必需品。”

“鬼才信你需要双倍奶油奥利奥，”Kyle说。

“闭嘴，犹太佬！我从圣诞节起瘦了二十磅！我想吃什么就吃什么！或许你该把你的润滑液和情趣玩具，还有那些你准备和Stan用来打告别炮的东西拿出来。”

Stan像是没听见一样走进屋，Kyle气得牙痒痒，他的耳尖通红，极力控制住自己不要因Cartman的话失去理智。Cartman总热衷于开Stan和Kyle是秘密情人的玩笑，可最近这些玩笑也不那么有趣了。Stan似乎从来不会因这些而烦恼，可自从Cartman开始揪着他俩还会相互留宿一事不放后，Kyle觉得自己由里到外都被看了个透。

“谁第一个开车？”Kenny问，他和Kyle看着正在尝试把所有行李塞进后备箱的Cartman，不过那里已经装满了Stan要带去大学的东西。

“应该是Stan，”Kyle说，“然后是我，你，Cartman，如果你们愿意相信他不会让我们死在马路上的话。”

“你再不闭嘴我真的会弄死你，”Cartman说，他气呼呼地踢了一脚自己装食物的行李袋，想把它塞进后备箱。

“小心点！”Kyle说，“你会弄坏Stan的东西的，这里面有相框。”其中一个装着Stan与Kyle的合影，Kyle很高兴看到Stan把它装进了行李。那是去年他俩在Kyle生日那天看丹佛掘金队比赛时拍的。Stan举着相机，为了两人都能入镜，他俩脸贴着脸。虽然有些照偏了，还正好拍到后面一个表情滑稽的女人。不过这也是Stan喜爱那张照片的原因之一。在Kyle的所有照片中，这可能是他笑得最开心的一张，他希望这是Stan将其装进相框里的理由。那是Kyle度过的最美好的夜晚之一：他和Stan挤在人山人海的观众席上，整晚都贴在一起。四周过于吵闹，他们不得不凑在对方耳边讲话，Stan的嘴唇有两次碰到了Kyle的耳朵。想到这里，他轻颤了几下。

“嗨，小飞侠，”Stan伸出手在Kyle眼前晃了晃，“准备出发了。”

可Kyle并没有准备好。他拖拖拉拉地走向副驾驶，心跳声盖过了Kenny和Cartman爬上后座时的争吵声。Stan坐进驾驶座，Kyle拉开旁边的车门，他感觉恐惧感烧灼着从后脑勺蔓延到指尖。他最后看了一眼Stan的家。并不是说Stan就再也不回来了。以后有感恩节假、寒假。或许他俩还会相互借宿，不过他觉得这几乎不可能。他们已经长大了。

“Kyle！”Stan从车窗里探出身望向他，“我还以为你是最着急的那个？”

“不，”Kyle觉得有些头晕目眩，“我是说-好吧，出发。”他钻进车关上门看向Stan，后者朝他笑了笑。

“我已经准备好放第一首歌了，”Stan发动了车，Kyle系上安全带，努力让自己平静下来。他们还有六天。什么都可能发生。

刚一启程，Cartman就嘲笑起了Stan的音乐品味。这首歌吵闹、灵动而欢快，Kyle在收音机里听过几回，可还是没能记住歌名。除Cartman以外的三人都摇下了车窗，他还在抱怨着嬉皮士音乐。

“看，”Stan说，他们已经接近南方公园城区边界了。他拍了拍Kyle的大腿，“我再往前迈一步，就是我去过的最远的地方了。”

“噢，老天，你是在引用 _指环王_ 吗？”Cartman嗤笑道，“Stan，天啊，你可真是烂到家了。这算什么引用，你都去过丹佛。”

“别毁气氛，”Kenny说。他把兜帽戴上并系紧，看向了窗外。Stan踩下油门，车子向前冲了出去。Stan以八十英里的速度开着，当他们驶过“ _您正驶离南方公园。别忘了常回来看看！_ ”的标牌时，Stan把头伸出驾驶座的窗户兴高采烈地欢呼着。Kyle紧紧抓住座位两侧，感觉自己立马就要吐了。

“这太他妈爽了！”Stan大笑着坐回座位上。他看向Kyle，Kyle感觉自己像是被扇了一巴掌，但还是勉强挤出一个笑容。Stan没有因分别而难过。他双手握住方向盘，兴奋地飞速驶着。

“如我所料，”Cartman叹了一口气，“男同性恋。”

“我真的受够这里了，”Stan说，他的脸上还挂着微笑，眼睛却已经湿润了。自从父母离婚后，南方公园在他眼里就变了个样。他是四人中第一个真正长大的小孩。

“我们还要多久到酒店？”Cartman问，他伸手去够装满三明治的冷藏箱。

“五个小时，”Stan说，“我们是去露营地，不是酒店。”

“去什么？”Cartman绷着脸，正在撕三明治包装的手停在半空中。

“露-营-地，”Stan一字一顿地说，“等到了加州我们才会住酒店。毕竟那是我们旅行的最后一晚，我想我们可以在长滩之类的地方找家酒店住下。”

“长滩听起来真烂，”Cartman包了一嘴的鸡肉沙拉。

“你就只会说烂吗，”Kenny说。Kyle和Stan交换了个眼神。Kenny一般根本不理会Cartman说了什么。他的心情很差，就像他会被Cartman的屁话激怒一样少见。

“我只是就事论事，”Cartman说，“与其在这儿指责道出真理的我，不如赶紧找个酒店，露营根本就不是正常人会干的事。”

“如果你愿意付六晚房钱，当然没问题，”Kyle说。

“嘿，不是因为这个，”Stan说，“我喜欢露营。”

Kyle没再接话，他望向窗外。他不是露营爱好者，但一提起露营，他总有些情感泛滥，尽管他知道现在的露营无论如何都不会好过他与Stan单独去的那次。那是深冬之际一次心血来潮的旅行。Kyle翘课去安慰和Sharon大吵一架的Stan，而这导致他在西语口试中拿了人生中的第一个C。他们都需要暂时远离南方公园。两人没怎么打包行李，更没预料到如死神魔爪般的暴风雪会席卷整个山林。他俩没能赶在天黑前返回镇子，只好尽可能地做好露营准备，然后挤在一个睡袋里取暖，担心着自己能否逃过这一劫。Kyle把脸埋在Stan的胸口，他们悄声说着等到明早发现他们一起冻死在这破烂的帐篷里会后悔死的。不过，这其实正是Kyle所想象的自己生命结束时的场景：被Stan紧紧拥抱着。他俩聊着天以保持清醒，向彼此倾诉着那些绝不会告诉其他人的事。Kyle已经有很多年没见Stan哭过了，可他现在哽咽着告诉Kyle，他有多后悔在和母亲吵架时说了那些伤人的话。Kyle在睡袋里拍着他的背，告诉Stan她会原谅他的，他犹豫着要不要抬起Stan的脸，在这最后时刻亲吻他的脸颊，或是嘴唇。但他没有这么做。第二天早晨，他们还活着，还紧紧抱着对方，他原本相信属于他们的这一刻终于会到来。Stan俯下身喘息着问他是否还好，他们的脸几乎快要贴在一起，Kyle点点头，等待Stan落下一个吻。他想要的只是在嘴唇上的轻轻一啄，而这意味着等找到下山的路时，他们会向彼此许下更多的诺言。可Stan只是打了个哈欠坐起来，提议赶紧把车从积雪里挖出来。Kyle没有反驳。

这次公路旅行中的露营和那次截然不同。现在是夏天，Cartman会在他俩每次靠近对方时管他们叫基佬，如今他们也不会再和Kenny抱作一团，尽管他现在看上去比挨了他父亲一顿毒打还要沮丧。这六天的露营一定伴随着Cartman的牢骚，或许还有Stan说着自己有多么开心终于能摆脱掉南方公园。

Stan让Kyle挑选了一些音乐，Cartman依旧对此喋喋不休，但Kyle并不在意。他又回到了那座雪山上，蜷缩回了那个睡袋里，Stan的心跳是他唯一能听到的声音。他所选的每一首歌都是关于那个夜晚的，Stan选的每一首歌也是，不过Kyle知道他并非此意。他看着路边经过的野花，空荡荡的肚子开始咕咕叫。

“我们该找个地方吃午饭，”Stan说，“除非Cartman愿意分给我们一些三明治。”

“我才不想要他的三明治，”Kenny说。

“你不想要才怪了，”Cartman说，“你们做梦吧，我才不会分给你们。”

他们停在一处有户外桌的餐厅吃芝士汉堡，Stan说的没错：Kyle觉得自己像是饿了好几周肚子，将薯条囫囵塞进嘴里。他吃掉了两个芝士汉堡，一整篮薯条和两大杯可乐。Stan笑着看向他，像是很享受似的。

“你终于恢复些血色了，”Stan说着拿起相机拍了张照。

“只有娘炮才会宿醉，”Cartman说，“我昨晚喝了三瓶伏特加，现在什么感觉也没有。”

“是啊，三百磅的胖子酒精耐受度普遍很高，”Kyle说。

“没错，不像是那些只有-你现在有多重，Kyle，在你不长个子后？”Cartman问，“八十，九十磅？”

“闭嘴，死胖子，”Kyle嘟囔着。他不想暴露自己的体重，在状态好的情况下他也只有145磅。就连吃番茄酱三明治长大的Kenny都比他长得壮。Stan是个6.3英尺的高个子，体重大概在175磅左右，显然是他们四个中身材最好的。Kyle有一些薄薄的手臂肌肉，而Stan则有着那种可以把橄榄球扔出六十码的肌肉。

“你竟然没有宿醉，”Stan对Kenny说，“你昨天也去派对了吧？Kyle说他看到你了。”

“我只是顺道去问今天的集合时间，”Kenny说，他埋头吃起了薯条。Stan替每个人都买了单-包括Cartman-作为替Kenny买单的借口。这次旅行中，他不可能一直这么做。

“你走后去了哪儿？”Kyle问。他模糊地记得Kenny说自己有急事要办。

“没去哪儿，”Kenny说。Kyle再次看向Stan。不管Kenny的生活如何，他通常是个很会享受的人，但也许只是他们一直以来自私地希望他能这样享受生活。就连Cartman也没再开那些愚蠢的玩笑，而是往嘴里塞着洋葱圈。

他们在汉堡摊又消磨了二十分钟，把软掉的薯条扔给停车场的鸟，然后回到车上，这次是Kyle开车。天气还不错，再过几个小时，他们就能抵达格兰德台地国家森林公园。旅行中的几个地点有下雨的可能性。他们只带了一个帐篷，如果是Butters，他们一起挤在里面根本不成问题，可现在换成Cartman就难说了。Kyle开着车，把现状往好的方面想：给Cartman留空间意味着他能和Stan靠得更近。

Cartman和Kenny午饭后都睡着了，Kenny靠着窗户，他的兜帽遮住了大半张脸，Cartman则仰头靠在椅背上，轻声打着呼噜。Kyle调大音量盖住Cartman的呼声，他看向Stan，Stan正在看手机。

“Wendy发了条奇怪的短信，”Stan说。

“什么？”

“她问旅行怎么样。”

“呃。这很奇怪？”

“对，”Stan看上去不怎么高兴，他把手机放到一旁没有回复，“她不怎么会借短信问这些。再说了，我们才走了三个小时。”

“也许她想你了，”Kyle说。等他们到了洛杉矶国际机场，Kyle会和Kenny、Cartman一起乘飞机前往丹佛，他想在那时给Stan发短信问他是否一切安好。而Wendy不需要这么做，虽然Stan认为这很奇怪。

“我不觉得是因为想我，”Stan把玩着车窗边的装饰物，“她昨晚很生气。”

“我的错，”Kyle说，“抱歉。”

“你的错？不，”Stan皱起了眉，“我只是-我不知道。这很复杂。”

“行吧，”Kyle说，他不想再听关于Wendy的事了。他将音量又调大了些，Cartman打了一声呼噜。

“你怎么想的？”Stan问。

“什么？”

“我和Wendy。你很了解我们，我们俩从小就在一起了。上一次你告诉我你对Wendy的看法还是‘女生真烂’。”

“我没那样说过！”Kyle坐直了一些，有些慌张。从某种程度上说，Stan真的很了解他。Kyle从没谈过恋爱。不过他俩也不会谈起这个话题。

“你说过，”Stan笑着说，“你还记得吗？我们搭建俱乐部那会儿？好像是八岁的时候。我-Kyle，我只是想说，从那之后你就再也没说过你对我们关系的看法了。”

“你为什么非要在意我怎么想？”Kyle焦躁地问道。他感觉手臂和后颈都在发烫。他们已经很久没谈过这个了，可他也不想伴随着Cartman的鼾声继续这个话题。

“我为什么在意？”Stan嗤笑一声，“因为，呃，我不知道该怎么说，你是我最好的朋友。你的想法很重要，非常重要。”

“我觉得你该和她在一起，”Kyle说，他知道这不是Stan想听到的，“我是说，Wendy很棒，你找不到比她更好的女孩了。”

“她是很棒，”Stan看向窗外，心不在焉地答道，“但是，我不知道。”

“什么？”Kyle说。即使Stan和Wendy还在一起，即使到了现在，Kyle仍抱有一丝希望。每次他们一分手，Kyle空荡荡的胸口就会被注满清冽的潮水，但它枯竭得又同他俩复合的速度一样快。

“有时候我觉得我们只是习惯了在一起，你知道吗？”Stan说，“就像是，我们都不敢去尝试别的，因为对于我们来说，和彼此在一起是最容易的。”

Kyle点点头，目不转睛地盯着前方的路。这本不是一句让人难受的话，因为Stan不是在说他俩的友情，但没准这句话也同样受用于他俩的友情。成长过程中，他们像是从同一个模子里刻出来的，过去老师在课堂上常常记混他们的名字。而随着年龄的增长，两人变化了许多，可还是黏在彼此身边，因为这令人安心，熟悉且简单。至少这是Stan还待在Kyle身边的原因，毕竟Kyle变得明显与从容镇静的他不搭。但Kyle只是变得更喜欢他了，不同意义上地更喜欢他了。

“那就分开一段时间，”Kyle叹了一口气，像是很不情愿地说出这句话，“我不知道你想让我说什么。”

“看吧，这就是问题所在，”Stan说，他捶了下Kyle的肩膀，“我感觉你只会说那些你认为我想听的话。你什么时候变成这样了？告诉我你的真实想法。”

“我的真实想法就是我根本没怎么想过你和Wendy的关系，”Kyle说，语气尖利得很难让人信服。Kenny咕哝着从后座醒来，他看了看四周。

“操，”Kyle低声说道，“我不知道我他妈刚才怎么了。”

他们没再说话了。很明显关于Wendy的话题到此为止。Kyle心跳得很快，他咒骂着自己，这次旅行他最不想做的事就是惹Stan生气。他咬着嘴唇，心想该如何道歉。

“你想停下来在标牌那儿拍照吗？”Kyle在他们开进格兰德台地国家森林公园时问道。Stan耸耸肩。

“我从车里拍一张就行，”他说，“开慢点好吗？”

“说得好像Broflovski婆婆还能再开慢点，”Kenny坏笑道，Stan从后视镜里笑着看向他。

“是吧？”他说。

“去你们的，”Kyle无奈地说。Stan按下快门，Cartman大叫一声从梦里醒来。

“刚刚那是枪声吗？”他慌张地问道。

“没错，我们正在被警察追捕，”Kyle说，“赶紧跟上。”

“是我的相机，傻逼，”Stan说，他转过身拍了张睡眼惺忪，一脸找不着北的Cartman。Cartman嘀咕着想要抢过相机，但Stan轻松地躲开了他。

他们把车停在公园的游客中心，从那里取来露营地地图和景区宣传册。Kenny看了一眼此处栖息的食肉动物列表：排在第一位的是熊。

“好消息是我带了我的枪，”Cartman说。Stan不以为然。

“有意思，”他说。Cartman面无表情地盯着他。

“这不好笑，Stan，”他说，“等你们这些家伙到被灰熊袭击的时候，就只能舔着我的靴子求我去救你们的小命。”

“等等，你是认真的吗？”Kyle问，“你还在那堆奥利奥中间夹了一把枪？”

“对啊，”Cartman皱起眉毛，“怎么？你们都没带枪？”

“你他妈哪儿来的枪？”Kenny问。

“这叫做不缺钱的成年人生活，Kenny，”Cartman说，“你有空也该试试。噢，等等，你 _已经_ 十八岁了-”

“你知道吗，你这个没用的废物，”Kenny说，“我去年挣了一万五美元。你挣了多少？噢，对了，你他妈根本没有钱，你妈什么都给你买-”

“哇，一万五，我真是对你刮目相看！”Cartman说，“我的卡车就值你两年的工资。”

“就是你那嗑嗨的荡妇老妈给你买的那辆？她得给多少人口交才拿到两万五啊？”

Cartman满脸通红，他拿手指戳着Kenny的胸口，咄咄逼人的样子让他看上去更高了一些，“我妈妈已经没有吸毒了！”他大叫着，吸引了旁边护林员的目光，“不像你妈，混蛋！”

“嘿，伙计们！”Stan将他俩分开，“就-冷静下来，该死。”

“我们能回到Cartman持枪乱跑的话题上吗？”Kyle说，“我们都没满二十一，所以他还是非法持枪？”

“他哪儿用得着操心自己被抓，”Kenny说，“他妈妈会给警察局局长口交，然后把他从局子里捞出来。”

“我要宰了你，你这个白皮杂种！”Cartman几乎尖叫了起来。

“都他妈给我闭嘴！”Stan吼道，可为时已晚，他们已经引起了护林员的注意。

“孩子们，发生什么事了吗？”他皱着眉头问道。

“噢，你好，长官，”Cartman脸上的愤怒一瞬间消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是一副活泼天真的面孔，“我和我最好的朋友Kenny正闹着玩儿呢，”他一把抓过Kenny，紧紧搂住了他的肩膀，Kenny嘴角抽动着，向护林员露出一个别扭的笑容。

“好吧，”护林员说。他警告似的看了他们每人一眼，“你们准备今晚在这里露营吗？”

“是的，”Stan说，“我们只是，呃，在出发之前看看安全须知。”

“小心野熊，”护林员说，“这可不是闹着玩儿的。把你们随身携带的所有食物都好好地挂到树上去。”

“好极了，”Kyle看着走回咨询台的护林员低声说道，“如果把Cartman的食物都挂上，估计有一半的树都会被拽倒。”

“我们可以把奥利奥之类的东西留在车上，”Stan说，“熊对那些可不感兴趣。行了，在我们因这两个天才被抓起来之前赶紧走吧。”

“是这个混蛋先挑起的，”Kenny夺门而出，Cartman跟着他走出去，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕说着嗑嗨的荡妇。Kyle睁大眼睛望向Stan。

“Kenny他妈的到底怎么了？”Kyle问。

“你觉得呢？”Stan说，“我们都要离开南方公园了，这让他很沮丧。”

“不，应该是别的，”Kyle说，“即便是他刚退学时，也不是这个样子。我从没见过他这么容易就被激怒。”

Stan看向门外，Cartman和Kenny在车旁相互推搡着，但两人看上去不再是想要干架的模样。

“怎么了？”Kyle说，“你知道什么隐情吗？”

“没什么，”Stan说，“我-我之后跟你说。走吧。”

Kyle有些烦躁地跟着他上了车。他们沉默地驶向露营地，太阳逐渐隐秘在云杉树后。现在还不是露营的最佳时节，当他们抵达露营地时，那里空无一人，只有一张野餐桌和几个木质垃圾桶。Kyle帮着Kenny一起搭帐篷，心里想着Stan到底会告诉他什么。Kenny的生活还能出什么岔子吗？

“只有我还在担心Cartman带着枪吗？”Kyle说，“还是说，只有我是最可能死在他冲动下的人？”

“今晚等他睡着后我去找枪，确保他没有上膛。”Kenny低着脑袋把帐篷扎好。头顶乌云密布，他们可能得在这个薄薄的东西里待到明天天亮。

“我能跟你说实话吗？”Kyle说。Kenny抬眼看向他。

“当然。”

“我其实没多喜欢露营，”Kyle把自己的声音压得很低。Stan在二十英尺外生火，准备用带来的培根做三明治。Cartman站在一旁啃着牛肉干，对Stan的做法挑三拣四。

“抱歉，”Kenny说，“如果我能省下更多钱，我们就能住酒店了。”

“嘿-不！我不是指这个。我是说Stan，他喜欢露营。他能一头扎进自然。但我讨厌连自来水都没有的感觉。”

“我习惯了，”Kenny笑着说，Kyle挤出一个笑容，“你还想跟我说什么吗？”Kenny问。

“啊？什么意思？”

Kenny摇了摇头，“算了。你想来点吗？”他从卫衣的口袋里拿出一瓶酒。

“ _操_ ，不想，”Kyle对着那个瓶子摆了摆双手，“我再也不喝酒了，我才感觉恢复正常。”

“随便你，”Kenny喝了几口，“如果你之后几天改变主意了，随时来找我。我想这是我唯一能做点贡献的地方，”他转身准备离开，可Kyle抓住了他的手臂。

“嘿，”Kyle支吾着，他不知道这么做会不会很娘，就算是，Kenny也会原谅他的，“这可不是你唯一做出贡献的地方。你是我们的朋友。你能来我真的很高兴。”

“真的吗？”Kenny说着又喝了一口，“你不是希望只有你和Stan两个人吗？”

“这怎么可能，”Kyle在Kenny看到他耳朵变红之前赶紧转过身，“我再去找点柴火，”他说着朝树林走去。

“等等，”Kenny抱怨一声，小跑着跟上去，“别一个人乱跑。”

“我没事，”Kyle说，不过他任由Kenny跟在他身后，一起捡着柴火。从某种意义上讲，Kyle很高兴这次不只他和Stan两人，否则这会是一次痛苦而磨人的旅行。那些似是非是的瞬间，那些无需多言便相拥在同一个睡袋里的时刻。当然，除非有只熊在盯着他们。他停下脚步听了听。太阳下山时，树林出奇地安静。

“我听到你们在车里说的话了，”Kenny说，他的声音吓了Kyle一跳。

“是吗？”

“关于Wendy，”Kenny盯着他，好像Kyle理应明白为何他会提起这个。Kyle扬起了眉毛。

“嗯，”他说，“所以呢？”

Kenny微微眯起了眼睛打量着Kyle，他把捡来的木柴夹在胳膊下，拉起运动衫的兜帽。

“他们不会在一起的，”Kenny说。

“你是这么觉得的？”Kyle朝着露营地的方向走去，想要避开这个话题。

“他们不合适，”Kenny说。Kyle笑了起来。

“随便你这么说。”

“你真的对此没什么看法吗？”

“我不懂为什么每个人都觉得我该有点看法。是Stan让你来问的吗？”

“不，”Kenny摇摇头，喝了一口酒，“你知道为什么，Kyle，当我没说。”

“很好。对话结束。我会当这没发生过。操！然后呢？下次就该轮到Cartman来盘问我对Stan和Wendy未来的看法了吗？”

“你真是个蠢蛋，”Kenny说。Kyle生气地拿松草踢他。这不是第一次Kenny在喝酒时找他麻烦了。

“你才是，”Kyle说。

“反击不错。”

“是啊，我也觉得。”

回到露营地，Stan已经生好了火，他坐在一旁用搭在腿上的塑料菜板切西红柿。而Cartman躺在一个看上去像是Kyle睡袋的东西上玩手机游戏。

“你他妈在干什么？”Kyle走向他，Cartman头没不抬。

“愤怒的小鸟，”Cartman说。

“我是说你在我的睡袋上干什么，死胖子。滚开。”

“不，Kyle。你们这几个混蛋没一个人告诉我要露营，我根本没带睡袋。这是我最先发现的，所以现在归我。真是抱歉。”

“我是认真的，Cartman，滚开！”Kyle想把整捆柴火扔到他身上，“如果没有睡袋的话你可以直接睡在帐篷里。”

“噢，我会睡在帐篷里，”Cartman说，“就裹在这个睡袋里。”

“不，你想都别想，你这坨狗屎！”

“嘿，Kyle，”Kyle转过头看向Stan，他一副很疲惫的样子，可脸上却是愤怒的神色，“来这边。帮我处理生菜。”

“Stan！他-”

“我知道，你过来吧。我有点头疼。”

“噢，我想这是我和Kenny的错，”Kyle气呼呼地走向Stan。他放下木柴弓身坐到Stan旁边，“真不巧我们都在生Cartman的气。”

“我知道这是谁的错，”Stan轻声说，以确保Cartman听不见，“但他就是想激怒你。我有张毯子-我可以把睡袋拉开，然后我们一起盖着毯子睡在里面。”

Kyle叹了口气，假装为这个发展感到不高兴，“行吧。但他最好别再把那个睡袋还给我了。他的屁味会永远留在里面的。”

“很有可能，”Stan拍了拍Kyle的背，递给他晚餐要用的生菜头。Kyle接过来把它撕成整齐的小段，和西红柿一起摆在菜板上。他的怒气很快就消失了。Cartman可以说是帮了他一个大忙，就算要重新买个新睡袋也是值得的。在接下来的旅程中，Kyle可以和Stan睡在一起，而Cartman根本没法对此指指点点，毕竟是他造成了这种局面。

Stan和Kyle一起烤好了培根，把它们夹进三明治里，Kenny喝得醉醺醺的，Cartman还在咒骂愤怒的小鸟。通常来讲，Kyle会抱怨他们把这些任务全包了，不过像现在这样也挺舒服的，把食材递给Stan，他俩一起做晚饭。夜幕降临，虫鸣阵阵。吃晚饭前，Kenny给Kyle和Stan喷了驱蚊水。

“给我也喷点，”Cartman从包里拿出一瓶激浪，慢吞吞地走回篝火旁。

“不，”Kenny说。

“去你妈的，Kenny，快给我喷点！”Cartman说着拍死一只胳膊上的蚊子，“它们要吸干我了。”

“我带的驱蚊水只够我、Kyle、Stan和Butters用，”Kenny说，“你的块头相当于四个Butters了。如果还要给你的肥屁股喷，这些很快就会用完。”

Stan做了一个割喉的动作，可Kenny没注意到，他正忙着躲开来抢驱蚊水的Cartman。

“Butters？”Cartman说，“和那个小娘炮有什么关系？”

“他本应该和我们一起旅行的，”Kenny说，Stan呻吟一声，不过Kyle很乐于看到Cartman气炸的样子。“你不会真以为你是我们的首选吧？”

Cartman愣了一会儿。Kyle给他默了半秒哀。

“所以，怎么，Butters最后决定不和你们三个一起了？”Cartman说。Stan大笑着摇了摇头，Kyle翻了个白眼。Kenny看上去杀气腾腾。

“他被禁足了，”Kenny说，“所以现在我们只能和你待在一起。”

“好吧，我可不会像Butters那样到处给人口交，”Cartman说，“你们要是那么失望的话，要不就相互解决吧。现在把驱蚊水给我。”

令Kyle惊讶的是，Kenny没有接话，而是直接把驱蚊水用力扔了过去。Cartman接住了瓶子，Kenny飞快地跑进数林。

“我操，搞什么？”Stan说，“Kenny？回来吃你的三明治。”

“让我静静，”Kenny吼道。Stan咒骂着站起身，把自己的三明治拿给Kyle。

“帮我拿着，”他说，“今天我最不想看到的就是Kenny迷路然后被熊吃掉。”

“那你怎么办？”Kyle看向跑去追Kenny的Stan，“至少把手电筒带上！”

“我马上就回来！”Stan大声说，接着便离开了，Kyle张着嘴坐在那里，腿上放着三明治。当Cartman的喷雾飘向篝火时，他开始剧烈地咳嗽。

“你他妈小心点！”Kyle说，“这没准是可燃的。”

“你的红色阴毛才可燃呢，”Cartman说，“你最好也离火远点。”

“别提我的阴毛!”Kyle伸长了脖子，试图在黑暗中寻找Stan和Kenny的影子，可他什么也看不见，也听不到他们的脚步声。

“他们已经是野熊的盘中餐了，”Cartman说着走过去拿了两个三明治。“你该觉得自己很幸运，犹太佬。你现在和唯一一个有备而来的人在一起。”他拍了拍自己的口袋，Kyle瞪着那个枪形状的鼓包。

“把那东西拿开，”Kyle起身，“你最好没上膛。”

“当然上膛了！不然这玩意儿有什么屁用？”

Kyle抱怨一声，他完全失去了食欲。不过他还是吃掉了三明治，毕竟这是Stan帮他做的，他盯着篝火，希望能听到Kenny或者Stan回来的脚步声。可什么也没有，只有远处传来的一些声响，和昆虫行动时发出的恐吓声。

“嘿，红毛，”Cartman说，“问你点事。”

“不。”

“没了Stan帮你换尿布，你以后要怎么活下去？最坏的情况，现在他已经被熊吃了，而最好的情况，他在橄榄球场上被压榨好几年之后最终脑死亡，况且你们离那么远，他也没法帮你搬课本，总之-”

“闭嘴，”Kyle说，反复提醒着自己Stan对他说过的话： _他只是想激怒你，别让他得逞。_

“不，真的，我在想，”Cartman说，“你俩完全就是共存一词的释义。怎么会没去一所大学？”

“因为我拿了宾州州立的奖学金，而Stan拿了UCLA的。这有什么难想的。”

“是啊。真可惜你是个懦夫而Stan是个没脑子的运动员。不然你也可以拿到运动奖学金。”

“你知道吗，Cartman？你随便怎么说。我知道你因为Butters的事很生气。Stan不想让Kenny告诉你，但你一直惹Kenny，所以我也不怪他。把我的睡袋拿走，把所有东西都吃掉-随便你。我要躺回帐篷里，想象着如果有Butters在，这趟旅行会是多么美妙。”

“恶心，别跟我说你对Butters的性幻想！”Cartman说。Kyle哼了一声，抓起Stan的睡袋、枕头和毯子爬进帐篷。他把睡袋打开，好让它铺满大半个帐篷。如果Cartman妄图进来，Kyle会不顾一切地阻止他。就让他坐在外面，想想他的狡辩在现实面前有多不堪一击：没人想要他在这里。

外面的温度更低了，Kyle拉起毯子裹住全身，颤抖着等待Kenny和Stan回来。他们好像已经离开了好几个小时，但当他点开手机时，发现只过了二十分钟。他的手机快没电了。如果电量耗尽，他就只能指望Cartman，但Cartman会为了单纯刁难Kyle，直到第二天早上才肯同意打电话给护林员，告诉他 Stan 和 Kenny 失踪的事。但是，不-他们没有失踪。Kenny只是想宣泄情绪，而Stan在陪着他。他们很安全。他们没事。

Kyle从混杂着鲜血、内脏和野熊的噩梦中惊醒，他胡乱拍打着身后，感觉有东西正在袭击他。是Stan。他抓住Kyle的双手把它们放进睡袋里。

“嘿，没事了！”他悄声说道，“是我。”

“Stan！”那个令人痛苦的梦让他有些恍惚，Kyle坐起来，伸出胳膊搂着了Stan的脖子。Stan笑着回抱了他。

“你做噩梦了吗？”他问。Kyle环顾四周，惊喜地发现帐篷里只有他们两个人。他放开Stan，往后挪了一些。

“对，”他说，“我只是-你们去了多久？”

“我不知道，有一会儿吧，”Stan叹了一口气，“Kenny看上去糟透了。得有人和他聊聊。”

“他在哪儿？”

“他睡在车后排。现在没事了，只是有些醉，然后，你知道的，他正经历着一些事。”

“什么事？老天，你的胳膊怎么了？”Kyle抓起Stan的手腕凑近去看。他的肘关节处有一道流着血的伤口，血滴在了Stan的牛仔裤上。Kyle脑海中模糊地闪过模糊的梦里的场景，他的胃一阵翻腾。

“没事，”Stan说，“被树枝划到了。我去车里拿了急救箱-你能帮我吗？”

他俩盘腿而坐。Kyle清理了Stan的伤口，给他抹了些抗菌药膏，然后用绷带包扎住。做这些让他感觉很好，就像是消除噩梦的良药。Stan安静地看着Kyle。他看起来很疲惫，Kyle想知道他们和Kenny在一起时，是否会让他觉得像是在照顾孩子。

“好了，”Kyle扎好绷带后说，“首先-Cartman在哪儿，更重要的，Cartman那上了膛的枪在哪儿？”

“我们回来的时候他已经裹在你的睡袋里睡着了，”Stan说，“Kenny翻了他的行李，但是没找到枪。”

“嗯，因为他带在身上，在他的口袋里。”

“见鬼，”Stan叹了一口气，Kyle钻回睡袋，希望Stan也这么做。Stan面向Kyle躺在枕头的另一边，“这就是第一天啊，”他说。

“我想之后会慢慢好起来的，”Kyle不想做那个毁掉旅行的人，他宁愿假装自己没有被Cartman逼疯。“所以，Kenny到底怎么了？”

“我刚刚花了好几个小时跟他谈这些破事，”Stan说，“我明天再跟你讲吧。我们能在睡觉前说点别的吗？”

“比如？”Kyle希望他别再提起Wendy的话题。

“你知道我今天想到什么了吗？”Stan笑着问道。

“什么？”

“你家搬到旧金山那会儿，我写了首关于混合动力车的歌-”

“噢，天啊！”Kyle大笑着，曲起他的腿，“那首歌的调子在我脑袋里转了好几年。”Kyle记得当他回到南方公园时，Stan跑过来抱住他的情景。尽管九岁的Kyle在当时还没能理清楚自己的感情，但他还是不愿放开Stan。

“我都不记得歌词了，”Stan说，“除了：‘C'mon, people now, people now!’”

“别，我脑子里已经开始唱了！”

“People now，people now，people now！”

Kyle笑得更厉害了，他假装用力推开Stan想让他闭嘴，可这只是给了一个让Stan变本加厉的借口。Kyle滚到旁边蜷成一团，笑得眼泪都出来了。Stan对着他的耳朵边笑边唱这首歌。

“那是我音乐生涯中的高光时刻，”Stan说。

“随你怎么说。吉他英雄更惊艳。”

“我只是想让你回来，”Stan说，Kyle瞬间没了兴致，他的笑容凝固在脸上。Stan在他身后，用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己，另一只胳膊搂着Kyle，“就像是，我从没想过会和你分开。更没想过要借此发挥。”

“你那会儿只是个孩子，”Kyle说，他的心都跳到了嗓子眼，如此沉重，如此疼痛难忍。

“是啊，但是至少，起了点作用。我现在该怎么办？我不敢相信我们要去不同的学校。我是说，我一直以为这不会发生。”

Kyle什么也没说。从他收到录取信的那一刻起，他就一直害怕这个话题。他不能去没有为他提供全额奖学金的学校，因为即使他申请五百美元的贷款也会被拒绝。他九岁时试图向南方公园的白痴们证明某些经济上的观点，而因此毁掉了自己的信誉。当Stan开始认真考虑UCLA的橄榄球队时，他就申请了这个学校，然而Stan不知道。Kyle也被UCLA录取了，但没有奖学金。

“会没事的，”Kyle说。Stan的手从他身上滑落，Kyle闭上了眼睛。当Stan触碰着他时，这一切还是如此真实： _会没事的。_

“或许吧，”Stan说，“万一UCLA的人全是混蛋怎么办？”

“不会的。”

“那如果宾州州立的是呢？我是说，我猜那儿的大多数人都是。”

Kyle笑着转过身。Stan看上去一脸严肃，好像真的在担心这个，或是希望那儿的人都是混蛋，接着Kyle就会发现全世界的人和Stan都没法比。不难想象Kyle会做这些比较，不过他在他心里，早就没人能和Stan比了。

“到宾州州立打橄榄球，”他说。

“没那么简单。他们没录取我。我不能，就，直接跑去他们的集训。”

“为什么？去霸占一个人的储物柜。假装是宾州州立球队的一员。我来帮你。”

“你听上去像Cartman。”

“操！”

Stan笑了，“我是在夸你。”

Kyle发出不满的声音，假装朝Stan脸上打了一拳，如慢动作般用指关节缓缓压在他的脸颊上。他以前常常这么干。如果没有Stan脸颊抵在他拳头上的触感，如果没有Stan在他做这个动作时望向他的笑容，他不知道自己该怎么办。他不能失控，不能因Stan的话愤怒或满怀希望，但他真的不知道自己还能怎么办。

“这是我唯一能想到的方法，”Kyle说，“假装成别人。该你了。”

“该我了？来UCLA。他们会录取你的。”

“现在已经太晚了，”Kyle不想承认，唯一阻止他和Stan前往一所学校的原因是贷款。Stan一定是忘了。Kyle也忘了，直到他的贷款申请被拒绝。

有那么一瞬间，Stan看上去还想说些什么，但他只是躺下钻进睡袋，把手撑在脑后望向上方。Kyle把毯子盖在他俩身上。他钻进睡袋，紧张地看了Stan几眼，然后合上眼睛假装睡觉。

“C'mon, people now, people now，”Stan唱着。Kyle睁开眼睛笑着，但Stan仍是一副严肃的样子盯着上方。Kyle再次闭上了眼睛。

清晨时分下起了雨，虽然只是毛毛细雨，但也让Cartman拖着Kyle的睡袋钻进了帐篷。

“基佬们滚到左边去，”他说着推开Stan。Stan滚到Kyle身上，他愤怒地盯着Cartman，而Kyle被挤到了帐篷角落里。

“露营真他妈娘，”Cartman一头倒进Kyle的睡袋打起鼾来。Stan叹了口气躺回枕头上，Cartman霸占掉了大部分空间，他和Kyle只能挤在一起。Kyle假装自己还在熟睡。他能感觉到Stan打在他后颈的呼吸，并努力让自己不要因此变硬。最终他屈服了，他还是硬了。Cartman湿漉漉的鼾声让它没能完全勃起，而当他再次醒来时，Stan的脸完全贴在了他的脖子上，不过他的老二已经恢复了原状。

雨已经停了，帐篷外传来一阵吵闹声。Kyle坐起来看向Cartman时Stan低吟了一声。Cartman没有继续打鼾，他沉沉地睡在Kyle的睡袋里。篝火附近传来的声响让Kyle有那么一瞬间庆幸Cartman带了枪。他昨晚太生Cartman的气而忘记了打扫，或许野熊十分喜欢培根油脂的味道。

不过那并不是在他们营地旁觅食的野熊，而是Kenny。他戴着兜帽翻找Cartman装食物的袋子，看起来和浣熊没什么两样。Kyle走出帐篷，被冷得一颤，想要回去和Stan一起裹在毯子里，但他不愿忍受Cartman醒来后对此景的任何言论。

“嘿，”Kyle说，Kenny咒骂着离开Cartman的行李袋，“喔，抱歉。你睡得好吗？”

“我没偷吃的，”Kenny红着脸，“我只是-我在找那把枪。他是世界上最不该有枪的人。”

“是啊，我同意。冷静下来。别在这儿翻了。他把枪放在裤兜里的。”

“见鬼！我该想到的。”Kenny扯下帽子。他的黑眼圈很明显，Kyle没必要再问他睡得如何。

“你还感觉宿醉吗？”Kyle说。Kenny点点头。Kyle想问问他昨晚和Stan聊了什么。如果他一问，Kenny肯定会借机问他对Stan和Wendy的看法。从某方面讲，他和Kenny一直比Stan和Kenny更亲密些，很容易就猜到对方在想什么，也正是因为这样，他俩对彼此总保持着戒备心，不愿暴露太多。

“你想要吃的吗？”Kyle问，他惊讶地看到Kenny点了点头。Kyle看向篝火，木柴都被雨水浸透，现在是不可能再点燃了。他走向车，从Stan放食物的地方给Kenny拿了两块白面包。

“谢谢，”Kenny说。他看上去被Kyle的举动吓住了，在咬下口之前还看了面包几眼。中学时，Kyle和Stan会轮流在中午给Kenny带吃的，而到了高中，Kenny没让他们继续这样做了。

“我想赶紧离开这个鬼地方，”Kyle说。雨后的森林滴着水，看起来怪渗人的。“如果你准备收拾行李的话，我就去叫他们起床。”

“好啊，”Kenny说，“我们接下来去哪儿？”

Kyle叹了一口气，“还是一个该死的森林公园。”

“不是吧？不过我们会经过拉斯维加斯，对吗？”

“没错，但Stan想在那儿的米德湖国家休闲区露营。”

“随便他吧，”Kenny说，“我只是想在那儿赌上一整晚。等你们的观鸟活动结束后把我接上就行。我还特意为此省下了一千美元。”

“一千美元？为了赌博？”

“是啊。我还有什么机会？我以前会在周末时去印度赌场，不过那都只是小打小闹。我只是想，大概，能在我离开后给我妹妹留两万美元的储蓄。”

“离开？”Kyle不想听到这个，也不喜欢Kenny在说这话时的眼神，“你要去哪儿？”

Kenny耸耸肩，“只要不是南方公园就行。”

“那你到时候干什么呢？”

“不知道。去挖沟？谁他妈会在乎呢？我只是不想一个人留在那儿。就只剩我和Timmy了，不是吗？操他妈的。”

Kyle应该告诫他在拉斯维加斯赌博的风险，不赚不赔的可能性极低，更别说赚两万美元了。他本可以告诉Kenny他在南方公园不会孤单，他们会保持联系，会在假期时一起出去玩，会让他觉得自己还是群体的一份子。可他一句话都说不出口，他踮起脚尖去抱Kenny。Kenny大笑着拍了拍他的背。

“你知道吗，Broflovski，”他说，“你就像是我妈妈一样。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“而Stan像我的爸爸，”Kenny眨眨眼，Kyle打了他一拳。在他们身后，Stan昏昏沉沉地拉开帐篷，揉着眼睛走出来。Kyle祈祷着Kenny闭上他那张破嘴，Kenny没再说了，他朝Kyle眨眨眼睛后走向了车。

“哇哦，”Stan走上前站在Kyle身旁，“Cartman的食物全湿了。”

“幸运的是熊对烂掉的鸡肉并不感兴趣，”Kyle说，“准备好离开这里了吗？”

“当然，”Stan打了个哈欠，“来收拾东西吧。”

“我们能把Cartman丢在这里吗？”

“不能，Kyle。”

Cartman从帐篷里出来时看上去心情很糟糕，他在空地上把食品袋残渣踢得到处都是，不愿将这些清理掉。Stan重重地叹了一口气，实在是不忍心让自己心爱的环境变成这般模样，便替他把食品袋打扫干净了。Kyle也帮着一起，但这份差事并没有多愉快，尤其当Cartman和Kenny还躺在车里时。

“Kenny跟我讲了他那宏伟的计划，”Kyle说，“我猜那就是你们昨晚聊的？”

“或许吧，”Stan说，“如果那能叫计划的话。”

“这太蠢了，不过我也不怪他。如果我是他的话，我想我也会像那样绝望而幼稚。”

“我不认为他很绝望，”Stan皱着眉头，停下了捡拾垃圾的动作，“或许有些幼稚，但是是向着好的方向。”

“好的方向？真的吗，Stan？你觉得他现在这样不叫绝望，那么等他意识到自己没法在拉斯维加斯捞到两万美元时，你又怎么想呢？”

“等等，什么？”Stan的眉头皱得更紧了，“两万美元？拉斯维加斯？”

“我们是在说是同一件事吗？”Kyle困惑地问。空地另一头传来一阵刺耳的声响，他吓得跳了起来，有那么一瞬间，他断定是某种居住在森林的史前生物想要吃了他们。不过那只是坐在驾驶座上按喇叭的Cartman。

“快点，白痴们！”他大喊道，“我早上什么都没吃，离最近的IHOP餐厅都还有约一小时的车程！”

“我来捡剩下的，”Stan说，他拿走了Kyle手上湿哒哒的垃圾。

“等等，”Kyle说，“所以，我说的是Kenny想在拉斯维加斯大赚一笔的计划，你他妈又是在说什么？”

“除了一夜暴富的幻想，Kenny还有个更严重的问题，”Stan说，“我今晚再跟你讲。”

“Stan！”

“这不是两三句话就能讲清楚的事！在Cartman把我们丢下之前赶紧过去。”

他们开下山，驶向高速公路，Kyle和Stan坐在后排，Kyle做着洗热水澡的美梦。Cartman那惊人的音乐品味是九十年代低俗的嘻哈音乐和吞世波音乐的结合，这让Kyle非常后悔在离开森林前把他的MP3扔在了后备箱，因为Cartman现在完全不给他去拿的机会。Stan想在穿过州界之前在科罗拉多国家纪念碑停留一会儿，但Cartman跟着手机导航径直朝Denny's餐厅开了过去。等他们抵达时，Kyle早已饥肠辘辘，他暗自庆幸没让Stan在纪念碑那儿拍三十分钟的照。当他们在排号等位时，他去洗手间仔细地洗了洗手，用便宜的肥皂和纸巾尽可能地擦干净腋下和脚，然后溜进隔间换上了干净的内衣和袜子。

“看来你是梳妆打扮了一番，”Kyle回到餐桌旁时Cartman这样说道，Stan拍了拍他身边的空位，就像过去他在校车上给Kyle留座位时那样。

“不好意思，我可不喜欢把细菌塞进嘴里，”Kyle说。

“你真怪，”Stan说，“有些细菌对消化系统有益。”

“你就这样给自己洗脑吧。”

“我们这儿就有个很好的例子，”Stan说，“Kenny从来不生病。”

“我强烈推荐肮脏的居住环境，”Kenny点点头。Kyle犹豫地笑了笑，尽管Kenny看上去没那么萎靡不振了。服务员来点单时，他只要了咖啡、培根和炸薯饼。Kyle点了法式吐司，Stan点了巧克力薄饼配土耳其香肠，Cartman点了伐木工拼盘配比利时华夫饼。盘子端上来时，他搓着双手，华夫饼上满满都是奶油。

“我得给这个拍张照，”Stan说着拿出了他的相机。Cartman夸张地咬了一大口，张着嘴吧唧吧唧地嚼着。Kyle不想倒胃口，试着把注意力放到自己的法式吐司上，可Cartman吃饭时的咀嚼声实在是让人难以忽略。

“噢，老天，”Cartman抹掉嘴角的奶油，“感觉我又回到了文明社会。”

“说起来，”Kyle说，“你没把枪带到这儿吧？”

“呃，我带了，”Cartman前倾他的身体，眯起了眼睛，“Kyle，这是一家 _在高速路旁的Denny's_ ，可不是什么招待台边系着气球的友善邻家餐厅。我敢保证那些光顾高速公路餐馆的变态比你遇到过的任何熊都要危险得多。”

“天啊，你可太南方公园了，”Stan说，“不是只有那个人人知道你老二大小的小镇才是安全的。”

Kyle环顾四周。一部分桌子旁坐满了疲惫的旅客，不过的确还有些穿着牛仔背心戴着墨镜的家伙在后面粗鲁地啜着咖啡。他往Stan身边靠了一些。他的母亲总是告诉他，城市生活是 _彻底的耻辱_ ！因此，为了避免他以后成长为一名黑帮，他们一家在他蹒跚学步时就搬到了南方公园。他很高兴宾州州立大学离费城有三小时的车程。

“UCLA离城区近吗？”他问Stan。

“近，”Stan说，“我已经等不及了。正宗的中餐，你能想象吗，不是城市小炒那些装在桶里的黏糊糊的肉。”

“随你怎么说，”Kenny说道，“城市小炒就他妈很好吃。”

Kyle同意，但他没说出口。他刮去盘子里的糖浆，舔了舔叉子。一旦Stan搬去西部，他不仅褪去南方公园的气息，变成一个引人注目的橄榄球帅哥，更会变得知礼而世故。可能最终还会成为素食主义者。

“首先，”Cartman用餐巾抹干净嘴，“洛杉矶是继波特兰和旧金山最娘的城市。其次，Kenny，你说得没错。城市小炒是世界上最美味的中餐，即便算上那些中国本土来的玩意儿也是。”

“说得好像你吃过那些一样，”Stan大笑着说。服务员拿来账单，在Kyle还没来得及提出均摊早餐钱之前，Stan就一把抢了过去，“我来买单，”他说。

“行，”Kenny摸出自己的钱包，“我们给你现金。”

“我没有现金，”Cartman说，“谢谢你，Stan，你真大方。”

“你不该帮Cartman付钱，”Kyle说，虽然他知道Stan这么做纯粹是为了Kenny，“你还有三个月才能拿到奖学金。”

“两个半月，”Stan说，“别担心，没关系的。”

Kenny用现金给了小费，还强迫Stan收下了两美元。Cartman吃饱喝足后无心开车，他一屁股坐进副驾驶，把座位往后调到压住了Kyle的腿。Kenny开车时，Stan和Kyle一起坐在后座，他让Kyle把头枕在自己大腿上，把脚放在座位上。Stan就这样给他拍了张照，Kyle一脸不满。

“别，”他说。

“为什么？”Stan说，“这是我们最后一个夏天。难道你不想留点纪念吗？”

“我才不想记住自己十岁时在Denny's吃完早餐是什么样子，”Kyle说。他闭上眼睛，把手搭在肚子上。他没说谎，他可不会再看那张照片一眼。但没准Stan会独自在宿舍里看到这张照片，想到此时此刻，这让Kyle感觉轻飘飘的。Kenny选的曲子意外地舒缓，Cartman心满意足地填饱肚子后十分安静。

“我们到了，”Kenny说。

“什么？”Stan说。

“看。犹他州边界。”

“再见，科罗拉多，”Stan说，飘飘忽忽的感觉消失了，Kyle感觉自己向着西边坠落。现在他至少还有安全感，还有Stan的腿枕，可等他摔到地面时，这些都将不复存在。


	3. Chapter 3

早餐后，又是五小时的车程，他们的下一站是鱼湖国家森林公园。Stan想在湖边露营，他们可以在那里租鱼竿，从湖里钓上当天的晚餐，Stan会向Kyle示范如何打理干净一条鱼。Kyle真的很想洗个澡，他在后座小睡时又做了个洗热水澡的美梦。当他醒来时，他比自己想象中的更稳稳地睡在Stan的腿上，他放任自己在坐起来之前就这样又昏昏沉沉地享受了几秒钟。Kenny在开车，Cartman正拨弄着收音机。

“小声点，”Stan说，“Kyle在睡觉。”

“没事，我已经醒了，”Kyle说。Cartman把座椅后调到占据了后座的整个空间。Kyle坐在中间，与Stan靠得比平时更近。

“你他妈怎么老是一副疲倦的样子，”Cartman转过头看向Kyle，“在我闯进你们的小帐篷之前，Stan干你干得这么猛吗？”

“闭嘴，”Kyle说，他揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，“我们在哪儿？”

“诡异的复合国，”Kenny说，“我要去加油，等会儿应该会很有趣。”

“复合国？”Kyle说，“什么意思，就像那些边缘的摩门教教派？”

“一夫多妻者，”Cartman说，“把你的相机准备好。”

“你觉得你会看到什么？”Stan问，“纵欲狂欢？别拍照，我可不想被这些人报复。”

“说得好，”Cartman说，“最后他们会把我们捆在餐桌上生吞活剥。”

“恶心，”Kyle踢了一下他的座位，“闭嘴。他们又不是 _食人族_ 。”

“你怎么知道，Kyle？没有记录可以查证这些，如果我们能称其为 _部落_ ，与现代人类有过交流。谁也不知道他们的地堡里有什么奇怪的习俗。”

Kyle对其嗤之以鼻，他贴着Stan的肩膀，望向他那边的车窗。他们驶在高速公路上，一旁空荡荡的地带让他有点紧张。Cartman还在空口无凭地说着关于路边食人族的屁话，这没能让他放松下来。

“你饿了吗？”Stan推了推他。Kyle点点头。

“不过我们不用停下来，”他说，“这里也没地方可停。”

“给，”Stan越过Kyle，在Cartman的座位下方摸出一个袋子，从里面掏出一包椒盐饼干。他们看着窗外空旷的沙漠，把饼干分着吃了。Kyle吃完后感觉嘴里干干的。他想靠在Stan肩膀上再睡一觉。

“离加油站还有五英里，”在经过一个被撞坏的告示牌时Kenny对他们说，“我在那儿停车。”

“我会在你加油时掩护你，”Cartman说。

“掩护我？怎么，用你的枪吗？我不觉得那些疯狂的信徒会从便利店里走出来乱开枪。”

“你对那些人一无所知。”

“噢，好极了，”Kyle说，“等Cartman打死那些无辜的乡巴佬后，我们都会被关进某个偏僻的监狱里。”

“那些乡巴佬可一点也不无辜，”Cartman说，“他们生来就是一群疯子。”

“你又不知道，”Stan说。Kyle靠在他身上大笑起来，想顺便看看Stan会对此作何反应。他们这几天有过不少肢体接触。Stan把胳膊肘搭在Kyle的腿上，Kyle的胸口又燃起陈旧的希望之火。

“Wendy在那之后给你发短信了吗？”他问。

“嗯，很奇怪，”Stan说，“她问我感觉如何。”

“哇哦。真是个大新闻。”

“放在Wendy身上很奇怪，相信我。她通常只有在真的有话要讲时才会联系我。比如，她知道了成绩，或者想知道我周五是否有空之类的。”

“或许你离开镇子对她的打击真的很大，”Kyle说，“这可不像你出去度假什么的。她还在那里，而你已经走了。”

“行吧，但她也会搬去加州。”

“是啊，在你北边约六小时车程的地方。那可和现在完全不同。”

Kenny的音乐太安静了，Kyle有些尴尬，接着他又烦躁了起来。Kyle能感觉到Stan叹气时肩膀的起伏。

“不过，”他说，“Wendy会，呃，她会习惯的。又不是说我就不和她说话了。”

“对啊，可她是你的女朋友，”Kyle没法让自己住嘴，“她习惯了你，呃，在她身边。这和说不说话是两码事。我是说，你就不担心这个吗？你就没想过这些破事吗？”

Kenny开始拨弄收音机，他把音量调大，又不停换台弄出嗞嗞的电流声。Stan看向Kyle，Kyle直直地盯着挡风玻璃。加油站的出口就快到了。

“我当然想过，”Stan轻声说。

“我来给你解释一下，Kyle，”Cartman说，“Wendy就是你口中的‘难伺候的婊子’。”

“她不是婊子，”Stan说，“闭嘴。”

“我是在拿赛级犬来举例，”Cartman说，“Wendy是条优秀的品种犬，这点我承认。她没准还会拿到一些有分量的比赛冠军。但与此同时，她也很麻烦，就像是那种一天不梳八十五次毛，走路就会被自己的头发绊倒的狗。”

“你他妈到底在说 _什么_ ？”Kyle焦躁地问道。他和Stan正在进行一次可以说是严肃的对话，当Kenny乱搞收音机打破沉默时，他松了口气，可这让一切都完全偏离了轨道。

“别打岔，Kyle，”Cartman说，“Stan想要的是，对于白痴大学生来说，更常见、更容易饲养的品种。他想和，比如比格犬，先上床一阵子。那些性感的小比格犬，不过所有比格犬都一样。也许他会回来娶Wendy,在这种情形下，我想Wendy就像是一只 _卷毛比熊_ -”

“行了，别说了，”Kyle说，“或者说回射杀食人乡巴佬的话题。别再试图用这些该死的比喻来解释了，因为这根本不可能发生。”

“噢，真抱歉，我不知道只有你有权力用借Wendy做些尴尬的隐喻，”Cartman说。这句话如同利刃般直直刺入他的胸口，也只有Cartman的言语攻击才能做到这般效果。

“加油站到了，”Kenny几乎是大喊着说出这句无关紧要的话。他尖叫着驶入停车区，轮胎扬起一片尘土。

“我们下车买点饮料吧，”Stan说。Kyle仍然在白热的愤怒与冰冷的屈辱中僵持着。所以，就算Cartman也知道他刚才是在做隐喻。他不是在问Wendy的事，而是在问自己的事。

“来吧，”Stan把Kyle拽下车，“我还想拍些照片。”

这里的炎热而荒凉，还刮着大风，真的没有什么值得拍照的，但Kyle迁就Stan，跟着他走到加油站的便利店后面。他感觉自己被掏空了，就像是在他们四个人面前做了自白一样。有些时候，比如现在，他会怀疑自己是否真的能骗过任何人。

“笑一个，”Stan说。Kyle双手抱着手肘，站在远处群山的阴影前。

“我渴了，”Kyle说，“我还以为我们是来买饮料的。”

“马上就去，”尽管Kyle没有笑，Stan还是给他拍了张照片，“我想留个纪念。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，”Stan低头看着相机，Kyle有些内疚。他也想记住这一切，记住每分每秒。他走上前看到Stan相机的预览屏幕后笑了起来。他摆着一张臭脸，像是要发脾气了。

“我们得赶紧进去，”他说，“Cartman可能正挥舞着他的枪。”

Stan点点头。Kyle想就这样给他拍张照，Stan站在明媚的阳光下，却带着些许悲伤，他看向Kyle的样子像是在说希望他能玩得开心；希望他在剩下的旅程能毫无顾虑，就好像这永远也不会结束一样；希望他们在旅行结束时能拍足够多的照片。Kyle想要抱住他，但是他不能，因为再凑近一步，他便会忍不住吻上去。他做过很多次自己不小心吻到Stan的噩梦。也做过一些Stan吻他的美梦，不过比起前者来说要少得多，他珍藏着所能记住的少数几个。其中有一个是在某次家庭聚会时，他坐在厨柜上，Stan走过来，分开Kyle的双腿，站在他面前。接着便径直吻了下去，好似他理应这么做，好似他已经这样做过千千万万遍。Kyle曾一直希望事情会像这样发展，在他以为这真的会发生的时候。

店内没发生骚动，Cartman买了一大堆零食。Kenny已经付好了油费，一副似乎对自己很满意的模样。Kyle买了两瓶饮料，一瓶现在喝的激浪和一瓶之后喝的水。他需要摄入一些咖啡因，否则会把大半程旅行给睡过去。

“看那儿，”Cartman在他们排队时大声低语道。他朝一个身穿长裙，站在杂志摊旁的女孩努努嘴，“她是他们中的一员，”他说。

“什么中的一员？”Stan问。

“那群乡巴佬，蠢货！”

收银员不友好地瞪了他们一眼。Kyle红着脸思考该如何替Cartman道歉，但光是想想这个就让他疲惫不堪。他付了饮料钱快步走回车旁，Stan跟在他身后。

“你觉得我该怎么回复？”Stan问。

“什么？”

“Wendy。我该说什么？能让她感觉好些什么的。”

Kyle把水扔进后座，拧开激浪的瓶盖。他很想因为Stan的提问而揍他一拳，不过是Kyle自己先提起这个话题的，或许Stan真的在问另外的事。

“你说什么都不会让她感觉好些的，”Kyle说，“不过我敢肯定她会很高兴收到你的回复。”

Stan盯着他，似乎期待着他还会再说些什么。Kyle实在不知道如何继续这个话题。他爬进后座，拍掉座位上的椒盐饼干屑。

“我来开车，”Stan说。

“好。”

“Kyle！”

“什么？”

“坐到前面来！”

“噢。”Kyle笑了笑，赶在Cartman上车之前坐到了副驾驶。

激浪的确起了一会儿作用，Kyle开始滔滔不绝地讲些有的没的，Stan大部分时间都在听，当Kyle激动地说到自己还在为生物老师几年前对他说的话而恼火不已时，Stan大笑了起来。Cartman边吃零食边抱怨着他们的音乐品味，接着又抱怨起了森林公园，联邦政府，和Kyle的头发。Kyle把音量调大以盖过他的说话声。Kenny不是睡觉就是盯着手机看。Kyle好奇他到底在等谁的消息，他在心里记下，等一到露营地，他就要把Stan拉去问清楚Kenny的情况。

“你们难道就不想洗澡吗？”Kyle问。他感觉自己身上又脏兮兮了，还能闻到每个人汗水混合起来的气味。

“我们去的公园里有可以洗澡的地方，”Stan说，“露天淋浴。”

“露天！”Kyle目瞪口呆地看着他。Cartman绝对会借此整他的。

“我会替你望风的。”Stan说。Cartman嗤笑一声。

“是啊，我打赌你会，”他说，“别忘了带你的相机。”

“去你妈的，”Stan说，“就是为了防止你想干什么。”

“我！我才不想在五十码内看到Kyle的光屁股。”

“哦，是啊。”

“都别说我的屁股了，”Kyle说。他讨厌Stan影射Cartman对他有着某种性方面的执念。不单单是这个想法很骇人，还因为Stan表现得像是在保护Kyle的荣誉不受Cartman的邪恶欲望侵害，这让他很尴尬。

“我才不会在脏兮兮的露天隔间洗澡，”Cartman说，“那地方沾满了嬉皮士的细菌。”

“你可以穿拖鞋，”Stan说。Kyle发出不满的声音。

“我们就不能住汽车旅馆吗？”他问。

“哇哦，快打电话给报社，”Cartman说，“犹太佬竟主动提出花钱。”

“闭嘴，死胖子！”

“怎么了？我同意你！恭喜你在成为人类的路上迈出一大步。”

“露天淋浴没那么糟糕！”Stan说，“那些廉价的汽车旅馆可能更烂。”

Kyle忍住没再抱怨。在旅行方面，他与Stan的观念截然不同。当Kyle一家出门度假时，他们总是住四星级或是五星级酒店。他很想吹嘘这件事，以此证明犹太人 _的确_ 会花钱，但又不想让Kenny感到难过。

鱼湖国家森林公园比格兰德台地的人更多，尤其是当他们往湖边走时。他们到游客中心租了钓鱼所需的器具，Cartman和Kenny终于没有再引起护林员的注意了。当他们到达露营地时，Kyle立马去查看露天淋浴的地方。比他想象得还要小。

“真是个好计划，Stan，”Cartman说，“我们还不如跳进那该死的湖。”

“我想我会的，”Stan说。他脱掉上衣，Kyle强忍着想要看向他的欲望。自中学的某个时候，Stan的裸体很容易影响到他。Kyle看过去时总会忍不住幻想用自己的脸颊去感受Stan皮肤的热度，幻想躺在他身上的感觉会有多好。就算隔着衣服，Stan的气味也让他仿佛置身天堂，更别说他现在又尤其地好闻，这让Kyle想要舔遍他的全身。

“来吧，”Stan说，他抓住Kyle的胳膊晃了晃，“跟我来。”

“会像巫婆的乳头一样冷，”Cartman说。

“所以呢？”Stan说，“别这么娘。我和Kyle都不怕。对吗？”他又晃了晃Kyle的胳膊。

“呃，”Kyle说，“没错，”听上去不错，清澈的山泉能洗去他干掉的汗渍，不过他还是因寒冷踌躇不前。Stan拉着他往湖边走去。

“看，”Stan说，“有小孩在湖里玩，我想他们比你勇敢得多，Cartman。”

“你的狗屁激将法对我可没用，”Cartman说，“祝你们两个基佬玩美人鱼游戏玩得开心。我要在这片荒凉的树林里找个能用的厕所，然后在纸上留点东西，如果你们明白我的意思的话。”

“别跟我们说你的拉屎计划，”Stan说，“Kenny？”

“不，”Kenny说，“我不想去拉屎。谢谢你的关心。”

“我是说你要来游泳吗？”

“算了吧。你们玩得开心。”他给了Kyle一个眼神，这让Kyle对即将在背后谈论他的愧疚感烟消云散了。

“我去车里拿泳裤，”Stan说，“你也带了吧？”

“嗯，”Kyle想象着酒店的游泳池，Stan躺在他旁边的躺椅上，湿漉漉地泛着水光。最终，他们会住在加州的一家酒店里，但那是旅行的最后一天，Kyle即将开启的生活中会完全失去Stan的身影，以至于不管Stan现在在他身旁做什么，他都没法注意到。

他们在露天淋浴处那破烂的浴帘后换上了泳裤，Stan如他所承诺的那样帮Kyle望风。他也替Stan望风，听到Stan拉下裤拉链的声音时，他的脸烧了起来。从小时候起他就没见过Stan的裸体。他们曾经会毫无顾虑地当着对方的面换衣服。Kyle是那个先跑去卫生间换衣服的人，并不是因为他担心Stan看自己，而是怕自己会忍不住想看Stan。

当他们到湖边时，Stan跑进了水里，在水刚刚没过膝盖时停了下来，他回过头害羞地朝Kyle笑了笑，证实了Cartman的观点：像巫婆的乳头一样冷。Kyle刚拿脚趾头一试就冷得缩了回去，不过他还是朝Stan走去，因为他不想当胆小鬼，因为半裸身子，对着自然抱怨个不停，微笑看向Kyle的Stan如有魔力般吸引着他。

“我们真的要游泳吗？”Kyle走到Stan身边，他俩都打着颤。

“我觉得我们必须游，”Stan说，“不然我们别想躲过Cartman的嘲笑。”

“为什么非要拉上我一起？”Kyle问。Stan拍了拍他的屁股。Kyle希望Kenny没在岸边盯着他们。

“我保证我们游起来就会暖和了，”Stan说，“比比谁先游到深处？”

Kyle不由自主地发着牢骚。他不愿去想湖底潜伏着什么。垃圾、尸体，或者是不知名的海怪。

“你还是得告诉我Kenny的事，”Kyle说。

“噢，老天，”Stan抱怨一声，“行吧，不过先和我比赛。准备好了吗？开始！”

他冲了出去，Kyle犹豫了半秒钟也钻进水里，紧跟他游了出去。他不喜欢在比赛中输给Stan，Kyle一直是游得更快的那个人。冰冷的湖水让他感觉肺像是被冰覆盖了一样，他奋力追赶Stan时，吸入的空气都带着浅浅的刺痛。在激浪和早餐里含糖碳水化合物的推动下，他离Stan越来越近。当Stan停下来，气喘吁吁地转过头时，他仍然比Kyle稍微领先一点。

“还冷吗？”Stan问。

“不，”Kyle也上气不接下气，他感到肾上腺素激增，“我没那么冷了。”

他们看向湖岸，Kyle以为他们只游了一小会儿，但实际距离比他想的要远一些。还有几个小孩在湖边嬉戏，他们大笑着相互泼水。家长坐在远处的折叠椅上喝着啤酒。

“你有没有希望自己还是那个年纪？”Stan问。

“没有，”Kyle回想起在自己拿到驾照前，做什么事都要征得家长允许的那段日子。并不是说在拿到驾照后情况就大有好转。他已经准备好摆脱父母的束缚了。

“那时候什么都很顺心，”Stan说。

“你记错了。还是有些糟心的事。”

“或许吧，”Stan撇撇嘴。Kyle朝他泼水，而Stan把他整个人按到水里。

“操！”Stan笑着把他从水里捞起来时Kyle大叫道，“我的头发！”

“这是你说过的最娘的一句话，”Stan笑得更厉害了，Kyle大吼着把他也按进水里，他意识到Stan完全是放任他这样做。就算在水里，现在的他也能轻而易举地把他按倒。当Stan从水里钻出来时，他包了满嘴的水往Kyle头上喷，水的轨迹整整齐齐地留在了他的头顶。

“抱歉，我弄乱你的头发了吗？”他还在笑。Kyle向他泼水，接着朝岸边游去。Stan跟在后面，提议再来一场比赛，Kyle没看他，边游边朝他随意地泼了些水。

“跟我讲讲Kenny，”Kyle说。

“你真的很担心他。”

“对啊？你不也一样。你那晚去追他时甚至都没带手电筒。”

“行吧。我会给你讲，不过得等我们到够得着地的地方。”

“为什么？”

“因为你可能会晕倒。”

“噢，天啊。什么意思？”

“真的很他妈吓人。”

“比-那次还吓人？”Kyle问。他停下来等待Stan的回答。Stan也停了下来，用脚试着能否够到湖底。他能勉强站住，但Kyle踮起脚尖也没够着。

“不，”Stan说，“没那次糟糕。”

他们无需点明：当肯尼被打得遍体鳞伤地出现在公交车站，他们花了整整一周挤在Stan床上陪他痊愈的那段时间。Kyle点点头。

“那就好，”他说。

“只是很不可思议，”Stan说，“非常不可思议。”

他俩游上岸坐到草地上，打着颤等待阳光蒸干身上的水。Kyle一点也不觉得自己洗干净了，他想象着湖里的细菌在他头发里找到了新家。

“所以呢？”他撞了撞Stan的肩膀，希望有张足够大的软绒绒的毛巾能裹住他俩，“跟我说说。”

Stan叹了一口气。他看向Kyle，接着又转身确认旁边没有其他人能听到。Kyle脑子里乱糟糟的。Kenny曾经开玩笑说自己会在周末时去北方公园约炮。如果这是Stan要告诉他的，他肯定会抓狂。

“是Butters，”Stan说，他做了个恶心的表情，“Kenny，呃，和他在交往。”

“什么？”

“我们有认真谈过这个，不管怎样，”Stan翻了个白眼，“Kenny跑掉的那晚，在我找到他后，他朝着我发火。当然，他喝醉了。他说着有时候真的很讨厌我们一直照顾他之类的话。我想就是因为那次。我是说，我们就好像把他当成了一只受伤的小鸟。可他那时 _的确_ 是只受伤的小鸟。总之，他说在家里一团乱的某个时候，他开始去找Butters，而不是我们，因为Butters能容忍任何事，而Kenny也不在乎Butters对他的看法。”

“等等，”Kyle开始有了些眉目，就像是一艘巨大的飞艇缓缓滑过太阳，“等一下。”

“先-让我说完。所以我猜他从高中起就开始这么干了。他会在晚上爬进Butters的窗户，Butters会给他曲奇和牛奶，他们会一起睡觉。他说他很习惯和别人睡在一起了，你知道，因为我们让他睡在我床上。所以他会睡在Butters那里，或者在喝醉时，向Butters哭诉他遇到的任何问题，接着Butters会安抚他之类的。我是说，你知道Butters那人。”

“等一下，”Kyle说，他往身后看去。没有Kenny和Cartman的影子，“你是想告诉我-你是说-？”

“没错，但先听我说完！Kenny那时像是在利用Butters，至少他是这么说的，接着在高中二年级的时候，他开始对此感觉很糟。所以他开始问Butters自己的问题，Butters起初十分抗拒，不过他后来慢慢向Kenny放下了戒备。他们成了真正交心的朋友。Kenny开始替Butters教训在学校欺负他的那些人，Butters开始替Kenny做作业。然后在某个时间，很明显是今年，他们开始，呃，疯狂地上床。”

“我的天！”

“我知道，”Stan说，“就好像，我怎么也没想到-Kenny？我是说，Butters倒没多让我惊讶，他在小学基本上就算是出柜了，但是Kenny？总之，我很替他难过，因为Butters的父母发现了整件事，然后封上窗户，拿走了Butters的手机，不让他来这次旅行。这才是他不能来的真正原因，而不是什么愚蠢的告别演讲。他们还准备把Butters送到辛辛那提的一所天主教学校，显然是想让他成为神父。”

“操。”

“这就是Kenny的事，”Stan说，“你不能跟他讲我告诉过你，也不能给其他任何人说。”

“为什么他会给告诉你而不告诉我？”

“我不知道。因为他喝醉了而我是去追他的那个人。我甚至不知道他是否记得告诉我了这些事。不过我觉得他应该记得。他看上去开心了一些，像是卸下了肩上的重担。”

“是啊，”Kyle曲起膝盖盯着湖面。Kenny是同性恋。没错。当然。Kyle总能感觉到Kenny看透一切的目光，因为Kenny如此了解他，而且他也和Stan相处了很长时间，但不止这些。他生Kyle的气是因为他在生自己的气。他们都在撒谎。但Kenny有更充分的理由，他还藏着另一个人的秘密。

“你是怎么想的？”Stan用手肘推了推他，“别生Kenny的气。”

“我没有生气。”

“你看上去像是吓坏了。”

“当然！你听到这些时没有被吓到吗？”

“我当然被吓到了，不过更多地是因为Butters那件事。我真的很震惊他俩搞在一起，因为，你知道-胸部和Kenny，就像是牛奶和麦片，二者总是联系在一起。但是他说，‘噢，有时候Butters喜欢打扮得像女孩子，那是他向我坦白的事之一-’，”

“好了，别说了，”Kyle闭上眼睛捂住脸，“这些，呃，我还得消化一下。”

“行吧，”Stan拍了拍他的背，“是你要问的。”

“是我问的。但我根本没想到你会告诉我这种事。老天，我还在担心他去卖身了之类的。”

“天啊，Kyle！好吧，你确实该松一口气。不过我觉得他只是爱上了Butters，他担心Butters永远不敢和他父母作对，最后沦落到在辛辛那提当个悲惨的神父。”

“很可能会发生，”Kyle喃喃自语道。他有那么一瞬间觉得高兴：南方公园里还有另一个人活在自我否定中。但那只会让他感觉更糟。他们听到身后传来的脚步声，转身发现Cartman正朝他们走来。

“我希望你听到后会很开心，Stan，”他怒吼道，“我只能在树林里拉屎，用树叶来擦屁股。”

“天啊，真恶心！”Kyle说。Stan笑了起来。

“那你最好在湖里洗个澡，”他说，“再带上些香皂。”

“我已经用嬉皮士淋浴洗了澡，”Cartman生气地瞪着他，“真是糟透了。你现在愿意听你犹太男朋友的话，给我们找家汽车旅馆了吗？”

“不，”Stan说，“我们准备钓鱼。你要来吗？”

“哈！我想也是。我才不会吃那些以湖底生物为食的嬉皮士鱼。”

“随便你，”Stan说。他拿手肘撞了撞Kyle，“去拿杆子吗？”

“把你们的衣服穿上，别在别人面前讨论你们的杆子！”Cartman大喊着走开了。Kyle翻了个白眼。

“幸好他不知道Butters那事，”等Cartman走远后他说道，“他肯定会借此说个不停的。”

“反正Cartman觉得除了他以外的人都是同性恋，”Stan起身向Kyle伸出手，笑着把他拉起来，“你知道我一直认为什么会非常好笑吗？”

“什么？”Kyle小心翼翼地问道。

“我们假装是一对，去回击他那些愚蠢的玩笑。”

“哈，”Kyle松开了Stan的手，他的胸口好似烧了起来，“是啊。但算了吧。他会很乐意看到我们那样的。他只会幸灾乐祸，因为那意味着他一直都是对的。”

Stan耸耸肩，“我不知道。我还是觉得会很好笑。”

等他们返回露营地时，Kyle的胸口已经没有了灼烧的感觉，他颤抖着双手，感觉比待在湖里还冷。他俩的事对于Stan来说只不过是个笑话罢了。他会装模作样地搂住Kyle，故意编造一些他们相互留宿时的故事去戏弄Cartman。一想到这些，Kyle的胃又一阵绞痛，他钻进Kenny帮他们搭起的帐篷，把干衣服紧紧攥在胸前，跪在地上集中精力平复自己的呼吸，他感觉自己快要吐了。

“你没事吧？”Kenny在他换好衣服走出帐篷时问，他还发着抖。Kyle点点头，和Kenny一起坐在火坑旁边的一块平坦的石头上。

“呃，”Kyle揉了揉自己的脸，“你还有酒吗？”

“真是个好问题，”Kenny笑着说，从兜里掏出一瓶酒递给Kyle，“你真的没事吗？”

“不，”Kyle说，他从瓶子里喝了一口，咂咂嘴，又喝了一口。Kenny搂住他的肩膀。

“我知道你有事，”Kenny说。Kyle可以嘲笑他，反驳他，告诉Kenny他也知道自己有事。他只是点点头盯着地面，希望Kenny不会强迫他谈这件事。Kenny捏了捏他的肩膀，Kyle把酒瓶递给他，Kenny喝了一大口。

“有什么大不了的，”Kenny说，“一切都结束了。”

“是啊，”Kyle不敢相信自己会接受这句话，可他觉得Kenny从心底也没有接受。Stan拉开帐篷，穿着干净的T恤和牛仔裤走出来。他拿着渔具向他们走来，看到Kenny搭在Kyle肩上的胳膊时，他扬起了眉毛。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”他问。

“你会介意吗？”Kenny问。Stan撇撇嘴。Kenny又喝了一口酒，把瓶子递给Kyle，后者摇了摇头。

“我不想喝醉，”Kyle尴尬地说，他站起身，腿还是有些无力，“来和我们一起钓鱼，”他对Kenny说。

“噢，好吧，”Kenny说，“能让我喝酒就行。”

他的确这样做了，Stan也跟着喝了起来，Kyle只是偶尔喝一小口。他们坐在一个看起来很不错的钓鱼区边上，在长满青苔的地表上晃着腿，水中的鱼饵上下浮动。Stan认为用真的蠕虫过于残忍，因此选择了闪闪发光的塑料蠕虫当鱼饵。

“为什么没有鱼咬钩？”Stan问道，听上去有点醉了。Kyle想起他们午餐就只吃了一小袋椒盐饼干。他靠在Kenny的肩膀上，感到困意袭来。Kenny坐在他和Stan中间，尽管外面很热，他还是把兜帽拉了起来。

“不知道，我好他妈饿，”Kenny说，“太阳都要下山了。”

“我们可以去Denny’s，然后住在旁边的汽车旅馆里，”Kyle说。他听着自己含糊不清的话笑了起来。

“可我想睡在星空之下，”Stan说。Kenny笑了一声。

“你是基佬吗，”他说。

“你才是，”Stan搂过他。Kyle忍住没有反驳他。他们不能再对Kenny说那些话了。Kenny咧着嘴笑，帽子遮住了他的眼睛，只能看到他的鼻尖和嘴。

“行吧，”他说。

“你知道我的意思，”Stan叹了口气，“喜欢星星可不等于是基佬，行吗？Kyle，你难道不想睡在这儿？这里可没上个地方恐怖。周围还有好多人。”

“Kyle刚刚才说了他想住汽车旅馆，”Kenny说。

“什么时候你是Kyle的老大了？”Stan问。

“什么时候你是了？”

“没关系，”Kyle说，“我们就住在这儿吧。可以省钱，看上去也不错。”

“噢，等等，我忘记了，”Kenny说，“Stan才是Kyle的老大。”

“去你的，”Kyle冷淡地说。

“都别说了，”Stan说，“鱼都被你们吓跑了。”

“你先开始的，”Kenny说。

“我没有！”

他们什么也没钓到。太阳下山后，他们卷起鱼线，在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地回到露营地。Cartman没有点燃营火，他正掏着一袋奇基奶酪酥。

“鱼呢？”他问道。

“你关心什么？”Stan说，“反正你也不会吃。”

“好吧，你们这些蠢货休想吃我的零食。”

“很好，”Kenny说。“我们也不想吃。”

  
Kyle其实很想吃。就算是奇基奶酪酥，在现在看来也美味无比，他的胃咕咕地叫着，脑袋昏昏沉沉。他从车里拿出Stan的睡袋铺在帐篷旁边，又回去拿毯子和枕头。

“你要睡觉了吗？”Stan说。

“或许吧，”Kyle说，“没什么可以干的事了。”

“我们可以看看星座，”Stan说，他倒在睡袋上，拉起毯子盖住腿。Kyle能听到他的胃也在咕咕作响。他们就这样静静地看着天上的星星，听Cartman在旁边咔滋咔滋地嚼着奇基奶酪酥。Kyle迷迷糊糊地几乎认不出任何星座。他一直在想Stan之前说的话。 _那不会很好笑吗？_ 太好笑了，直截了当地概括了Kyle的生活。

“乌鸦座，”Stan指向天空，“还有昴星团。”

“你会选天文选修课吗？”Kyle说。

“可能吧。你呢？”

“不知道。或许我也会选。”Kyle把毯子拉到下巴，侧身面朝Stan。他闭上眼睛，听着从其他露营地传来的声响。有人在远处唱着歌，或许在篝火旁，或许在湖的那头。听上去有些诡异。Stan翻了个身面向他，Kyle仍然闭着眼睛。

“Kenny还是睡在车里，”他小声说道，“他最好别在那儿打手枪。”

“恶心。”

“是啊。而且我们现在知道他多半是想着谁在打手枪。”

“别说了！”

“抱歉，”Stan没说话了，Kyle感觉他盯着自己的脸看。他尽可能地保持面无波澜，但眉头却紧锁着。

“所以你回Wendy短信了吗？”Kyle问。

“噢，操。我忘了。我明天早上再回她。”

“你准备发什么？”

“不知道。我想她了？”

“你问我？”Kyle睁开眼睛。

“是啊，我在问你。”Stan听上去有些烦躁，不过他凑得更近了一些，好像在担心会被Cartman到。

“你问我你想不想她？还是说你问我你该告诉她什么？”

“你干嘛这么混蛋？”

“我没有！”Kyle转身背对Stan，他很生气Stan又提起这个。不过，实际上，等等。是Kyle提起的。Stan叹了口气。

“我在想Butters现在在干什么，”他说。

“想着Kenny打飞机？”Kyle说。Stan小声笑着。

“还穿着裙子？”

“很有可能。”

Stan在毯子下拉着Kyle衣服的褶边，直到他转过身。Stan朝他笑了笑，然后望向天空。

“我真希望整个夏天都能像这样，”他说。

“躺在黑暗里，听着Cartman的咀嚼声，然后饿死？”

“是啊，Kyle，”Stan揪了揪他的一缕卷发，“你知道我的意思。”

“我们不可能整个夏天都这样。我们没法回到小时候。你来不了我的学校，我也去不了你的学校。”

“你怎么老是一副想吵架的样子？”Stan问。

“我没有。我只是受够了你的这些想法，好吗？你让我感觉更难受了。”

他又翻了次身。他喝得太多但吃得太少，Cartman明显变得沉默寡言，或许是在偷听，暗自幸灾乐祸。Kyle试着找到一个舒服的姿势入睡，或许这样就能更快迎来第二天和早餐，可他既空虚又痛苦，他感觉到Stan依然睁着眼睛，他那灼灼的目光如同太阳般炙烤着他的背。

“对不起，”Stan说，听上去很真诚。Kyle假装没有听见，接着他听到Stan翻身挪动的声音。

Kyle又一次地做了噩梦。这次不如前一晚那么血腥暴力，而是充满焦虑。他不小心穿着一条裙子去了学校，还当着全校人的面向Stan表明了自己的心意。连Butters都在取笑他，虽然他也哭哭啼啼地穿着一条裙子。他又做了其他的梦，不过都大同小异，他会断断续续地惊醒，转过身确认Stan是否还在自己身边。这让他欣慰了几秒钟，接着又有些被激怒，因为Stan或许已经知道了Kyle对他的感情，却还愿意和他共用一个睡袋。Kyle清醒地躺在那里，饥饿和疲惫让他失去了理智，他向上天祈求别让Stan再触碰自己了，因为他会因此期望着，渴求着，而他过去在这上面浪费掉了七八年时光，去他妈的。去他妈的Stan每次不经意间碰到的手指。去他妈的就算Kyle没有把手放在Stan背上，也能感受到他在毯子下散发的温度，去他妈的这让他想要把手放在那儿。

随着黎明到来，他渐渐不再不安和愤怒，他梦见的不再是羞辱而是食物。Stan先醒来，Kyle听见他敲着手机键盘和Wendy发短信的声音。他听见Cartman醒来，抱怨着蚊子的嘟囔声，他听见空地那头Kenny打开门跳下车后的哈欠声。他想再假装睡一会儿，至少等到Stan和Wendy发完短信，可他实在是太饿了。他坐起来，头痛欲裂，感觉自己像是个生锈的门框。

“我们能离开这个鬼地方了吗？”Cartman问道。他翻遍了自己的零食，只找到一些空空的包装袋，“接下来去拉斯维加斯，对吗？”

“对，”Stan说，“不过，我们先去米德湖国家休闲区，然后才是拉斯维加斯一日游-”

“不，”Kyle把自己蜷成一团，“不。我不在乎是不是我给钱。我真的想洗个澡。我们可以在拉斯维加斯挑个廉价旅馆。”

“可是，”Stan从手机里抬起头，“胡佛水坝-”

“我们会经过那个该死的水坝！”Cartman说，“我同意犹太佬。Kenny，你明显不会出钱，所以你没资格决定。现在二比一，我们该住酒店。”

“去你妈的，我会出钱，”Kenny说，“酒店，行。反正我一整晚都会待在赌场。”

“噢，老天，”Cartman说，“穷鬼狂热的赌博欲。真是可爱。”

“闭嘴！”Kyle吼道，现在他才意识到自己的心情依然很差劲，“Cartman，我他妈对天发誓，如果你还对Kenny纠缠不清-”

“我的天啊，原来你还被Kenny上了吗？”Cartman站起来，伸展着身体，一只胳膊举过头顶，另一只手挠着自己的肚子，“真抱歉我羞辱了你的新男友，Kyle。”

“都他妈给我闭嘴，把行李收拾好，”Stan说，“我他妈要饿死了，”他把手机放回口袋。很明显，短信发完了。Kyle不会去问Stan Marsh想到什么甜言蜜语让她安心。至少现在不会，以后也不会。

车里的气氛不太好。Cartman在开车，Stan坐在副驾驶，因为另外两人都没法坐在他旁边而不产生任何肢体冲突。Cartman挑了最糟糕的歌大声放着：Peanut Butter Jelly Time。Kenny手机响起的短信提示音几乎被歌曲的噪音淹没了。Kyle用余光看着Kenny读了那条短信。

“停车，”Kenny还盯着他的手机。

“在找到吃的之前没有上厕所时间，”Cartman说。

“停车，”Kenny又重复了一遍，他绷着脸，语气听起来跟当初告诉Kyle和Stan别老是像是做慈善地给他带午餐时如出一辙。Stan皱着眉转过头。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我们得想办法往南走，”Kenny说，“去凤凰城。”

“为什么？”Kyle问。他一定是在整Cartman。如果有人告知他，Kyle会很感激的。没准Stan知道整件事。

“我们必须去凤凰城的机场，”Kenny说，“现在。你他妈给我停车，Cartman，你听见了吗？”

“你搞什么？”Stan说，“凤凰城的机场怎么了？”

“Butters，”Kenny说，“他在那儿。让他停车，Stan，我不管你用什么方法，把他踢下车也行。”

“这可不是个好主意，我们马上要满十八岁了，”Kyle说，“听着-冷静下来-刚刚是Butters发的短信吗？他在凤凰城干什么？”

“他从家里跑出来了-Cartman，你这狗娘养的给我停车！”Kenny尖叫起来。Stan警觉地看向Kyle。Cartman只是大笑着。

“没想到，没想到，”他说，“Butters终于有胆量从那些怪物身边逃走了吗？我真没想到还有这一天。但是，那是他自己的问题，关我们屁事。”

“你他妈给我停车！”Kenny双手握拳，满眼杀气。

“Kenny，你-”Stan想说什么。

“等我找到一家该死的华夫饼店我就停车，婊子！”Cartman说，“然后你就可以搭公交车去凤凰城，从Butters那儿换来一次免费的口交，操你妈的。”

Kenny朝Cartman猛扑过去，Stan和Kyle惊讶地叫了出来，试图阻止他。车在高速路上来了个急转弯，Cartman瞪大眼睛咒骂着。Kenny完全失控了，他和Cartman争夺着方向盘，汽车一摆尾，朝着下方是陡峭峡谷的栏杆冲了过去。

“Kenny你他妈疯了吗！” Kyle惊恐地尖叫道，他几乎听不出是自己的声音。

“Cartman， _踩刹车_ ！”Stan吼道。Kenny正使着全力击打Cartman的脑袋，Kyle根本没法拉住他。Cartman猛踩一脚刹车，汽车开始打着转，扬起周围的尘土，轮胎发出刺耳的摩擦声，他们尖叫起来。汽车狠狠地撞在了栏杆上，Kyle闭上眼睛，等待栏杆嘎吱嘎吱断裂的声音，接着他们越过栏杆，跌进峡谷。什么都没发生。他只听到每个人急促的喘息声。

Kyle在确认自己那侧是靠路的一边后第一个下了车。他的双腿还没完全恢复知觉，因此只能跪在地上干呕着，又被飘在空中的浮尘呛了几口。清晨的十四号公路上没有其他人，在经历方才的一切后，这里的寂静让人难以忍受。Stan在车里朝着Kenny大吼着，说他是疯子，他的声音像是从很远的地方传来，不过这也不重要了。Cartman跳下车，在Kyle旁边剧烈地呕吐着，甚至还溅了一些在Kyle手上。Kyle没在意。他想俯下身亲吻地面，就算有Cartman的呕吐物也无所谓了。

“老天，我们差点没命，”Kyle说道。他或许已经重复了十多二十遍，他终于感觉自己回到了现实世界，“我们差点没命，我们差点没命。”

“是啊，”Cartman说，他颤抖着站起身抹抹嘴，“我现在要宰了那天杀的Kenny。”

就目前而言，这听上去是个不错的主意。Kenny也在朝着Stan大吼大叫，他说他很抱歉，他说不能一直由着Cartman随心所欲的性子，他说操他妈的。Kyle用手肘撑着地埋下头。他听到Cartman想要上车，而Stan想要下车。

“让开！”Stan吼道，他抱住Kyle，拉起他让他躺在自己的膝盖上，“你没事吧？”他问，“受伤了吗？”他跪在了Cartman的一点呕吐物上。

“我没事，”Kyle说。Stan看上去像是没听清或是不相信他说的话。他检查Kyle是否受了伤，他的手沿着Kyle的肋骨上移，抚过他的后颈，又穿过他的头发。当没有发现血迹或是骨头断裂的痕迹时，他向自己点点头，接着又检查了第二遍。他俩都打着颤，双眼紧闭，Kyle感觉像是身处自己某个濒死的梦中。他们身后，Cartman把Kenny从车里拽了出来，但Kenny先直直地给Cartman的肚子来了一拳。

“你就只会把人逼成这样，是吗？”Kenny吼道。他的声音嘶哑而颤抖，Kyle知道Kenny事后一定很难受，可他也有些希望Cartman能挨几拳。Cartman咆哮着挺身向Kenny冲过去，把他狠狠地摔在车边上。

“别打了，你们这些白痴！”Stan吼道，“你们会把车撞下去的！”他一把抓住Cartman，而Kyle去牵制住了Kenny，把他从车边拉开。Kenny没有Cartman挣扎得那么厉害，Cartman仍在大吼大叫，试图挣脱Stan。

“你他妈脑子进水了吗？”Cartman大叫道，“你以为你天下无敌吗？你他妈是准备把车撞坏，把我们都弄死，然后再自己走去凤凰城吗？”

“对不起，我根本没来得及思考！”Kenny没怎么用力地打着Kyle，Kyle还是紧紧拉着他，尽管Kenny还在胡乱扯着自己，“我很蠢，但是你-你他妈根本不在乎任何人！比起Butters可能一个人担惊受怕到崩溃，你更在乎吃不吃得到华夫饼？如果你有求于他，他肯定会帮你的，Eric。我不管你有多愚昧无知，你应该知道他是个好人。但你根本不在乎他，你他妈根本不在乎他会不会死掉。”

“他不会死，你这坨狗屎！”Cartman朝他吼道，他想要挣脱开Stan，却只能站在那抹掉脸上的灰尘瞪着Kenny，“你他妈到底怎么回事？还沉迷于拯救别人吗？我们早就不玩超级英雄游戏了，傻逼。Butters是个成年人了，他能照顾好自己。”

“Cartman，你不懂，”Stan还有些上气不接下气，他的头发上也满是尘土。Kyle觉得他被这些东西黏住了，碰到了Cartman的呕吐物一事也让他开始感觉很恶心。“所有人都让开，”Stan说，“我得把车移回来。”

“不，我来吧，”Kenny说，“我才是那个-啊，该死。我真的很抱歉。真的。”Kyle松开了他，Kenny转过身看着他，“抱歉，”他又说了一遍。Kyle摇摇头。

“随便吧，”他说，他现在还没法接受Kenny的道歉，“把车移开。”

他们站在一旁等Kenny把车从栏杆旁拉回来，金属的摩擦声让他们皱起了眉头。Stan看着车身的划痕咒骂了几句。车漆被刮掉了一些，基本都是表层伤。

“我保证会赔的，”Stan拉开驾驶座的车门时Kenny说道。

“好吧，”Stan说，“你-先出来。我来开车。”

“Stan，”Kenny的双手还握着方向盘。他看上去糟透了，比十四岁被打得鼻青脸肿那会儿还糟，“求你了-”

“我们可以去接Butters，”Stan厉声说道，“查查从这儿怎么去凤凰城。但我来开车。行吗？”

“好，”Kenny点点头。他笨拙地从车里爬出来，好像还不确定自己是否还踩在坚实的地面上，接着他抱住了Stan，把脸埋在Stan的肩膀上。Stan笑了一声，没有把他推开。他拍了拍Kenny的背，又捏了捏他的胳膊。

“你最好别用你的脏手碰我，”Kenny放开Stan时Cartman说道。Kenny盯着他。

“我不会，”他说。他绕到副驾驶那头，“抱歉，Kyle，”他说，“但我觉得你现在不会愿意让我和他一起坐在后面。”

“可以给我留把猎枪，考虑到你差点让我们都丧命，”Cartman说，“但，算了吧，没关系，噢，随便你吧，就这样，好极了。”

“都他妈上车，”Stan说。Cartman嗤笑一声上了车，最后还在自己的呕吐物上踩了一脚。Kyle和他一起爬上了后座，他仍然心有余悸，还试图弄清楚去凤凰城绕一圈对他们整个旅行意味着什么。可他现在根本找不清方向，更没法思考路线的问题。

“那么，让我来理一理，”Cartman说，他们重新驶回道路，跟随Kenny手机上谷歌地图的指示朝着反方向开去，“我们是在 _奖励_ Kenny差点杀了所有人。很好。好极了。”

“接下来几个小时都别说话了怎么样？”Stan说。

“我还是得吃点东西，”Kyle说，“Kenny，如果Stan停下来让我们吃上二十四小时里的第一次饭，你会试图勒死他吗？”

“Kyle，”Kenny没有转过头来看他。他正在抠自己沾满泥块的指甲。

“我现在一想到要等到凤凰城才能，呃，洗个澡，我真的要疯了，”Kyle说，“这还要多久？十个小时？”

“九个小时，”Stan严肃地说。

“你们不明白，”Kenny说，“抱歉，我真的不想打乱你们的计划，我不会因为你们想吃东西而抓狂的。但是我们得在车上吃，好吗？他听上去-很糟糕。在短信里。你们不明白忤逆他的父母对他来说意味着什么。他再也没法回去了，他-他真的-”Kenny没再说下去，有那么一瞬间，Kyle害怕Kenny会真的哭出来。Stan重重地叹了一口气。

“一旦看到快餐店我们就停车，”Stan说，“我们可以在车里吃。Kyle，等我们到了凤凰城你可以先洗澡。我们可以在那儿订一个房间。大概在。该死-我们到那儿已经是晚上七点了。”

Kyle头靠窗户，手交叉着搭在肚子上。虽然他空空的胃疼痛难耐，但他已经不感觉饿了。他想到Butters独自一人在机场，攥着双手，想着他们是否会来救他。

“Butters带钱了吗？”Kyle问。

“我不知道，”Kenny说，“他肯定有一些。因为他买了张到凤凰城的票。操，我真为他骄傲。我从没想到他会逃出来。他几乎是被洗脑了。”

“你知道他是怎么逃出来的吗？”Stan问，“和他爸妈打了一架？”

“我不知道细节，”Kenny说，“他在机场借了一个陌生人的手机给我发的短信。他只说了他在哪儿，然后希望能去接他。”

“陌生人的手机？”Cartman踢了一脚Kenny的座位，“你在逗我吗？你怎么知道不是Craig在整你？”

“我们有暗号，”Kenny说，“他在短信里说了。”

“暗号？老天啊，你什么时候和Butters成了朋友？”

“呃，或许是从我不再和你做朋友，也不再向你提起我的生活那时起？”

“见鬼，你们两个能消停一会儿吗？”Stan说，“我头痛。”

“抱歉，”Kenny说，“从这里上89号公路，往南走。”

“要在89号公路上开多久？”Stan问。

“呃，”Kenny说，“大概。两百英里。”

Kyle和Cartman齐声抱怨着。Kyle都不记得上一次这么生Kenny的气是什么时候了。不仅仅是Kenny一时的疯狂和刚才的濒死经历。而是因为他能朝着所爱之人驶去，而操蛋的全世界都为之侧耳。Kenny会得到他想要的，但Kyle不会。Kenny的秘密情人也爱着他。

Stan的脸映在驾驶座一侧的后视镜里，Kyle任由自己盯着他。他想起在撞车后Stan是如何检查自己的，他是如何抚摸自己的肋骨的。好吧，Stan爱他。他只是永远不会为了他去爬进一扇窗户。


	4. Chapter 4

他们停在麦当劳吃饭，闻到培根油脂的香味，Kyle瞬间就有了胃口。因为父母的缘故，他往往遵循犹太教教规，不过他相信在经历命悬一线后，就算自己吃点培根、鸡蛋和奶酪三明治，上帝也会原谅他的。他饿到可以暂时忽视汽车里弥漫着的呕吐物的臭味，却没忘记自己的手很脏。Kyle小心翼翼地捏着三明治和炸薯饼的包装，以免接触到食物本身。

“我真想把麦当劳娶回家，”Stan的嘴里塞满了麦满分。他和Cartman坐在后座。Kenny飞快地开着车，Kyle坐在副驾驶。他大笑着转过头看向Stan。

“你听上去和Cartman的口气一模一样，”他说，“不过我也是这么想的。”

“老天，我现在太幸福了，”Cartman说。他把沾满糖浆的煎饼叉进嘴里，“我还活着，还吃到了世界上最美味的食物。不过，去你们的，我认真的。”

“Kenny，你吃东西了吗？”Kyle问。Kenny啜着一大杯咖啡，他目不转睛地盯着前方，把选歌的任务交给了Kyle，“来，吃点我的薯饼，”他说。

“吃不下，”Kenny说。

“为什么？”

“我不知道，我的胃说不想吃。谢谢。”

Kyle瞥了一眼后座，与Stan目光相汇。Stan耸耸肩。Kyle已经不记得上次看到Stan像这样灰头土脸、狼吞虎咽地吃着东西是什么时候的事了。他想拍张照。

“嘿，冷静点，”Stan推了推Kenny的座位，“凤凰城机场可没有成群的野狗。Butters没事的。”

Kenny含糊地发出一声抗议。Kyle其实也不同意Stan的说法。Stan在他父母离婚前后就不怎么和他们联系了，就算在那之前，他也没有畏惧过他们的反对。Kyle倒是能理解Butters，尽管他的父母从来不会在精神上施虐。他们的掌控欲很强，对他的要求很高，而让父母失望时，Kyle仍会感觉很糟。可Butters比Kyle还要怕一百倍他的父母，他惧怕辜负他们，惧怕被他们讨厌，惧怕现在只能孤零零地面对整个世界。Kyle在牛仔裤上抹了抹油腻的手指，已经开始后悔吃了麦当劳。他试着播放一些能让Kenny平静下来的欢快歌曲。

他们在下午一点左右穿过了亚利桑那州的州界，而距离凤凰城还有六小时车程，不过以Kenny的驾驶速度，或许他们还能提前一小时到达。Kyle时睡时醒，脏兮兮的感觉让他浑身难受。他能感觉到指甲缝里的泥土，甚至感觉能尝到空气中Cartman呕吐物强烈的臭味。虽然Stan已经努力用麦当劳的餐巾擦过了，可他的牛仔裤上还留有一些污痕。

Kyle坐立不安，又去拨弄收音机，发现离上次看表才过了十分钟时不高兴地抱怨了一声。Stan和Cartman都睡着了，Cartman打着呼噜，Stan拿Kenny的一件汗衫当枕头蜷在窗边。Kyle看向Kenny。他双手握着方向盘，身子微微前倾，似乎这样就能更快赶到凤凰城。

“Butters会没事的，”Kyle说。Kenny嘟哝一声。

“我他妈不知道会发生什么，”他说。

“没关系，我们会想到办法的。”

“是吗，Kyle？Butters一分钱也没有。他爸妈不替他交学费的话他就没法上大学。他无家可归。”

“他爸妈会带他回去的。他们只是需要先冷静一段时间。”

“是啊，冷静个三年左右。他多半也要再等个三年才能再等到一次摆脱他们的机会。你知道他们说他很蠢吗？你知道他们告诉他，没有哪家像样的公司会雇佣一个忘记清理烘干机过滤器的人？他们告诉他，如果他再不重视自己的责任和义务，以后就只有以捡破烂为生。他们把他折腾得够呛，却永不止步。他的手像是工人的手，像是一个自六岁起被奴役的孩子的手。”

“嘿，冷静，”Kyle说，“我知道他们对他很严苛-”

“你不知道，Kyle！仅仅因为你父母要求你科科成绩为A，要求你在午夜之前回家，你就能理解他了？他无时无刻不在被考验。他们以为这样能让他工作得更卖力，能让他更成功更纯真之类的。说得好像他还能更纯真一样，老天啊。除了家务事，还有所谓的心理游戏。就因为他在擦餐具时不小心打碎了一个盘子，他们惩罚他在后院挖个深坑。他们要求他挖一个自己没法爬出来的深坑。之后，他就只能在那里面待一整晚，想清楚自己到底做错了什么。”

“操，”Kyle说。他感觉自己要把麦当劳吐出来了，“那不-你确定那是真的？”

“当然，Kyle，不然你他妈觉得是谁发现他在那个坑里，然后把他救上来的？我劝了他整整两个小时。他吓得边哭边抖，仅仅是 _想到_ 要违抗他们。这完全是虐待儿童，而整个镇子上从来没有人注意过他。你们也没有。”

“Kenny，”Kyle说。呕吐的欲望已经退去，但他还是感觉胃里十分不舒服，“我们注意到-”

“我不是在说我，”Kenny盯着路，握着方向盘的指节泛白，“这他妈不是什么该死的隐喻。”

“我知道。那不是-你需要我来开会儿吗？”

“不。没关系。”

Kyle抿着嘴唇看向窗外，道路两侧开始出现仙人掌。高速公路上的车变多了，Kenny在车与车之间不断穿梭着，争分夺秒赶往凤凰城。

“你为什么不告诉其他人？”Kyle问，“为什么不告诉我？我们或许能帮他。”

“拜托，”Kenny说，“他们只需要教他拒绝一切。事实上，操他妈的，他根本不需要别人教这个。他只会选择保护他们。他希望能得到他们的爱，他们却告诉他爱是有条件的。”

Kyle不知道说什么。他抠弄着左膝的牛仔裤，那里已经有些磨损褪色了。

“我猜Stan全都告诉你了，”Kenny低声说。

“嗯，”Kyle说。

“好吧。果然如此。不管怎样，我知道他会告诉你。或者说，我当时喝得太醉根本不在乎。现在我只想帮他。这些年我只是一味索取。食物，安慰，甚至钱。我讨厌被你们施舍，可我却不觉得Butters是在施舍我。我那时根本不在乎他，就像他父母对他那样。”

“Kenny，”Kyle叹了口气望向后座。Cartman还在发出令人作呕的呼噜声，Stan一动不动地靠着窗户。

“起初我对他好，只是因为我可怜他，”Kenny说，“我是说，我不蠢。我看得出来他喜欢我。很长一段时间我都在利用这点，后来我发觉自己也产生了感情。可你没法对Butters隐藏自己的感情。至少我不行。那对他来说太重要了。这开始成为我一天中最美好的时光，后来成为支撑我活下去的理由，因为我让他开心起来了，这完全是他应得的，Kyle，天啊。”

Kenny的语气很平稳，但他更用力地踩下油门，时速表的指针晃动着指向九十五。

“嘿，小心点，”Kyle说，“我会原谅你差点让我没命的，好吗？”

Kenny笑了笑，依旧看着前方的路，“你会原谅我？当真？”

“当然，”Kyle叹了口气，“我知道想要不惜一切代价暴揍Cartman一顿是什么感觉。”

“我当时脑子里一片空白，”Kenny说。他叹息一声，“除了，你知道的。我想立马去找Butters。”

“他比你想象得坚强许多。这么多年他都挺过来了。”

“是啊，可现在他离开他们了。你们不明白。好像他活着只是为了取悦他们。当他们发现我在他房间里-操。”

“噢，天啊，”Kyle呲了呲嘴，“你们没在干什么吧？”

“没有。不过那是在一小时前。我们没穿衣服。拥抱着。还有一些痕迹。”

“操，”Kyle感觉浑身开始发热，他又看了一眼后座，那两人都没有醒过来的迹象，“呃，所以说，”他斟酌着，“你是，同性恋？还是说Butters是个例外？”

“呃，我不知道。我有没有跟你们说过，八年级的时候Clyde给我口交过？”

“ _什么？_ ”Kyle尽可能地压低自己惊讶的声音，“Clyde？他妈的- _Clyde_ ？”

“是啊，我知道。那不是什么愉快的经历。我们当时都一团糟，而他想尝试一下。接着他开始焦虑自己的性取向。我敢肯定他百分之九十是异性恋，但那之后的高中时光他对此矫枉过正了，妈的。我就从来没有过那种紧张感。到底是阴茎，还是阴道之类的。我只知道Butters是唯一一个让我愿意在沙漠里开九个小时车的人。你明白吗？”

Kyle望向窗外，外面只有仙人掌和山艾树，没什么可看的。

“别问我明不明白，”他说。

“我又不蠢，”Kenny说，“我知道你明白。”

Kyle突然意识到他们根本没放音乐。他赶紧按下播放键，Kenny也没再继续说下去了。Kyle试图借后视镜去看Stan，可他坐在副驾驶的斜后方，Kyle只能看到他的肩膀。他想或许这就是与Stan相隔两地的生活：只能透过扭曲的映像窥见他的一小部分，无论Kyle通过什么方式与他保持联系，都不过是在提醒他俩之间的距离有多远。

Cartman在一小时后醒来，抱怨起了午餐。Kyle毫无食欲，他只能想到滚烫的热水澡，包在塑料纸里的酒店香皂和松软的白色毛巾。Stan被Cartman的抱怨声吵醒，伸手又揉了揉眼睛。

“我们在哪儿？”Stan问。

“快到大峡谷了，”Kyle说。他盯着窗外的路标。

“真的吗？”Stan说，“我们该-我是说如果我们要停下来吃午饭的话-”

“峡谷边上可没有Arby’s，”Kyle说，“我以前和我爸妈来过-他们向每辆进公园的车收四十美元，仅此而已。”

“怎么，你现在和Kenny站一边了？”Cartman说，“我才不管下一家Arby’s是不是在那见鬼的洞里，我们得停车吃饭。”

“好，”Kenny说，“如果你们看见快餐店标牌的话，告诉我去哪家就行。”

“我们已经有好久没看见了，”Kyle说。Cartman抱怨着。

“我们现在听的是谁的烂歌？”他问。

“The Cure，”Kenny说。Cartman嗤笑一声。

“我的天啊。”

“轮到你开车时随便你放什么歌，”Kenny紧紧握着方向盘，Kyle担心他指关节的皮肤会因此裂开。

“行，”Cartman说，“让我来开。”

“不。我会一直开到凤凰城。”

Kenny看上去又是一副危险的模样，没人和他争论。Kyle希望自己能坐在后面，枕在Stan的大腿上。可当他想到上面遗留着的Cartman的呕吐物时又犹豫了。

接近弗拉格斯塔夫的时候，才开始出现一些他们认识的餐厅标牌。他们停在一家塔可钟餐厅，Kyle点了菜单上他认为的唯一安全的食物：全素墨西哥玉米卷。Cartman和Stan的食物闻上去让他感觉自己在一缸满是油脂的牛肉里游泳。Kenny又什么都没吃，他只要了一大杯激浪。

“你会晕倒的，”Kyle说。

“我没事，”Kenny说，“离凤凰城只有四小时了。”

他这一提醒让所有人都哀嚎了起来。Kyle很想活动一下双腿，他的屁股也开始疼了。Kyle转头看向Stan，后者给了他一个疲惫的笑容。

“我们会在凤凰城玩得很开心的，”他说，“接到Butters之后。”

“还要洗澡，”Kyle说。

“当然，”Stan说。

“呕，你们俩要一起洗澡吗？”Cartman问，“多么可爱啊，”他边说边放了一个塔可钟味的屁，所有人都抱怨着用上衣捂住鼻子。Cartman一个人笑得很开心。

“见鬼，”他说，“这一顿可真不错。”

“真他妈恶心！”Kyle摇下车窗，咳着嗽把头伸出窗外。Stan和Kenny也做着同样的事。Cartman只是心满意足地坐在那儿。Kyle闭眼吹着刺骨的沙风，试图借与Stan一起洗澡的幻想来理清思绪。这在他用来自慰的想象中绝对能排进前三，结合了许多他非常喜欢的元素：Stan的身体、他的手、他湿漉漉的头发、每天都能享受到的热水、香皂，以及在现实中只有去理发店才能体验到的，帮他洗头发的手。可如果是一个臭脾气的老家伙告诉他头皮很干的话，这件事就没那么令人兴奋了。

Kyle在午饭后断断续续地小睡，醒来时看到仙人掌和呼啸而过的摩托车队。他又闭上眼睛，思考着如果他在第一个学期从学校里逃出去，出现在洛杉矶国际机场，接着给Stan发短信说， _我在这里，来接我好吗。_ Stan会来找他，既困惑又担心，可之后呢？与Stan那些强壮高大的朋友比起来，Kyle看上去又小又碍眼，甚至比高中时还要糟糕。南方公园里的人知道Stan和Kyle形影不离，尽管他们已经不再会在彼此身边了。现实世界里，他俩连站一起都显得可笑至极。也许他不去UCLA是个正确的决定。他没法想象两人同在一个邮政区却渐行渐远。

当凤凰城的标牌出现时，天色已经开始变暗，他们离机场越来越近，那里的云层被暖橙色的灯光笼罩着。Kyle很紧张。他在想Kenny会不会当着他的面，或者说当着Stan的面亲吻Butters-多半不会当着Cartman的面吧？停机位上空飞机盘旋的轰鸣声令他心烦意乱。Stan呻吟着从车里钻出来伸展四肢，Cartman慢吞吞地拍掉裤子上的玉米卷碎屑。Kenny如闪电般冲向航站楼的主入口。Kyle叹了一口气追上去。

“等等！”Stan大喊道。Kyle转过身招呼他赶紧跟上。Cartman还在车旁边转悠着。

“Kenny！”Kyle吼道，但他已经什么都听不进去了，他跑过候客区，出租车在他面前猛地刹车，四周传来喇叭声，可Kenny还是不顾一切地向前冲去。Stan追上Kyle，他们一起过了街，目光紧紧锁在Kenny身上。

“这太疯狂了，”Stan笑着说，“就像电影一样。”

“噢，老天。你还很享受吗？”没准他真的很享受，这让Kyle红了脸。

“或许吧，”Stan用手肘推了推他，“我们的小Kenny完全长大了。”

“Kenny早长大了。他在九岁时就被人口过了。”

“我知道，但这可不一样。他就像是，呃，完全陷入了爱河。”

“现在你又觉得这很浪漫了，不是吧？Kenny和Butters？”

“我不知道。我只是从来没见过Kenny这样。你见过吗？”

“当然没有，”Kyle说，“我有点被吓到了，”当Kenny反复说着Butters理应过得快乐时，Stan还在睡梦中。等他们在酒店里洗完澡，躺在一张床上时，Kyle再告诉他这些。他一想到他俩会躺在床上紧贴着耳语，而不是睡在森林的地上，就止不住笑容。

Kyle原本以为Butters会惨兮兮地独自坐在空旷的候机厅，除他以外只剩下一个正在拖地的清洁工。可机场比他想象中的更加忙碌而混乱。他们冲撞着追赶Kenny，四处堆放的推车使行李提取处的道路同迷宫一般。Kenny在一堆公用电话旁停下了脚步，他扯着自己的头发四处张望。

“也许我们该广播找他，”Stan说。他们三人都气喘吁吁地来回兜着圈，但完全没发现Butters的身影。

“如果他回去了，”Kenny摇摇头，“如果他退缩了-”

“他在那儿！”Kyle笑着说道。Butters撑着膝盖坐在窗户旁边，他抖着左脚，眼睛盯着地毯。Kenny越过一个被扔在传送带旁边的巨大行李袋朝他冲了过去。Stan和Kyle也跟着走上前。Butters听见Kenny脚步声后抬起头，他瞪大了双眼。

“Kenny！”仿佛Butters屏住九个小时的呼吸，只为在此刻喊出他的名字。他跳下座位奔向Kenny，Kenny什么也没说，只是将他拥入怀中，紧紧地抱着他，Kyle感觉自己的肋骨都被勒得生疼。Kyle看向Stan，他正笑盈盈地看着那两人。

“你来了，”Butters靠在Kenny肩膀上一遍又一遍地说着，他的双手环绕在Kenny背后，紧紧抓着他的衬衫，“你来了，噢天啊，噢上帝，你来了。”

“我他妈当然会来，”Kenny松开Butters，捧起他的脸拉向自己。Butters满眼泪水，却朝Kenny绽开一个笑容，Kyle不敢相信自己以前从没注意过Butters是怎么看Kenny的。

“那个让我用他手机的人，”Butters抽着鼻子说，“他人很好，不过他着急着去赶飞机，所以我不知道你有没有回复，”他越过Kenny的肩膀微笑着看向Kyle和Stan。

“你没事吧？”Kenny问。他就像Stan在撞车后检查Kyle那样端详着Butters的脸，寻找淡去的淤青。

“我现在没事了，”Butters说。他看向不远处笑了起来。Kyle和Stan转过身，看到Cartman缓慢地走过来。他一手拿着吃了一半的椒盐饼干，另一只手拿着苏打水。

“我说真的，你们这群家伙，”Cartman喘着气说，“到底在搞什么？噢-嗨，Butters。”

“嗨，Eric，”Butters说，“你也来了吗？”

“作为一个尚存良心的反抗者，”Cartman嘴里塞满了饼干，“终于摆脱了你的父母，干得漂亮。”

Kenny给了Cartman一记眼刀。Butters恹恹地贴在Kenny的胸前。如果Kenny再不松开他，Cartman必然会开他们的玩笑。Kyle走过去将Butters从Kenny怀里拉出来。Butters乐意地上前给了Kyle一个令他喘不过气的拥抱。

“谢谢你们来，”Butters说，“我知道我能指望你们。”

“这没什么，”Stan说，他也给了Butters一个拥抱，“话说回来，你是怎么弄到买飞机票的钱的？”

“噢，你绝对不会相信的！”Butters说，“是你女朋友！Wendy说她觉得我在毕业典礼时看上去很难过，于是就到我家来鼓励我。我原本在被禁足，可她是告别演讲的致辞人，所以我爸妈认为她会对我有正面影响。我想他们根本没料到，”Butters攥着拳头，“她给了我三百美元，让我赶紧离开那儿。”

“噢，老天，”Stan拍了拍裤子的后口袋，“难怪我收到了八十个未接来电。”

“Wendy说服你离开的？”Kenny说，“不是吧，就一个下午？我可是劝了你好几年。”

“我知道，Kenny，”Butters红着脸瞥了一眼Cartman，不过比起这边的对话，他对自己手里的椒盐饼干更感兴趣，“只是，呃。我以为我能做到，可你一走，一切都糟透了。”他嘟囔着又抱住了Kenny，闭上双眼埋在Kenny的胸口。Cartman皱起眉头，他嚼着饼干的动作停了下来。

“等等，你们俩真是基佬？”他包着一嘴饼干问道。

“你想找死吗，”Kenny说。

“问这有什么不合理的！”

“我去给Wendy打个电话，告诉她你没事了，”Stan边说边拨通了电话。然后拿着手机走开了。Kyle转身看向正盯着Cartman的Butters和Kenny，Butters的脸红透了，Kenny死死地盯着Cartman，警告他不要再问了。

“所以，呃，”Cartman瞟了一眼Kyle，“我们是在机场吃饭，还是-”

“首先，我不知道你有没有注意到，你 _已经在吃东西了_ ，”Kyle指着那袋椒盐饼干说，“其次，我们才不会在这儿吃。如果我没在二十分钟内洗上澡，我会杀了你们所有人。”

“我们今晚在这里住酒店，”Kenny对Butters说，“然后明天去拉斯维加斯。”

“噢，拉斯维加斯，”Butters微笑着抬头看他，“就像我们一直说的那样。”

“操，你们是要去那儿结婚还是干嘛？”Cartman抱怨道。

“那里合法吗？”Kenny满脸希望地问。Kyle扑哧一声笑了。

“我不这么觉得，”他说，“我们往停车场走，行吗？Stan可以在路上给Wendy打电话。”

他真的不希望Stan和Wendy的电话一直持续到他们抵达酒店，可的确如此，Stan傻乎乎地边笑边对Wendy说她是一个多么棒的人，以这种方式帮助了Butters。Kyle并不反对-Wendy很棒，她 _很棒_ -可等到他们在城外找到一个像样的酒店时，他对洗澡已经没什么热情了，他感觉自己都蜕了一层皮。Butters滔滔不绝地讲述着他的飞行之旅。很明显，乘务员很刻薄，但坐在他旁边的女士十分友好，飞机上提供的不是花生而是小袋的椒盐饼干。Kenny靠在Butters的肩膀上睡着了，尽管Cartman用尖锐的目光盯着他们，Butters还是轻抚着Kenny的头发，像是根本没意识到自己在做什么。

“行，”Stan说，侍者正吹着刺耳的哨子示意他们把车开到酒店前门，“我得挂了，我们到了。我也爱你。好。再见。”

Kyle的视线瞬间变窄了，他差点撞向一个门童。他本以为自己不会再心生嫉妒了。这种情况完全可以预见，而嫉妒毫无意义，还很他妈浪费时间。其他人都在说话，泊车员正努力想弄清楚他们要带哪些行李。当问到他时，Kyle只是点点头，但他只能听见Stan对着不是他的某个人说 _我爱你_ 。这已经不是什么新鲜事了。可他永远都不知道自己在何时会受到如此打击。

他们在十七楼开了一间双人房。不过没能要到一张折叠床。镇上有个会议，所有折叠床都被借走了。Kenny和Butters躺在其中一张床上，依偎在一起看电视，Cartman让Kyle和Stan挑个数字。

“谁和我心里想的数字最接近，就可以和我共享另一张床，”他说。Stan哼了一声。

“是啊，真公平。你怎么就默认自己可以睡床上了？我们抛硬币决定。”

“没关系，”Kyle说。他把干净衣服夹在胳膊下走向浴室，“我睡地板，我不介意。”

“Kyle-”

“我说没关系，Stan，别他妈再说了。”

他狠狠地关上浴室门，感觉自己就是个白痴。他没法解释清楚自己的情绪变化，没准门外的所有人都知道罪魁祸首是Stan和Wendy的那通电话。他脱着衣服，一想到这里又开始流汗。他们会讨论他吗？ _Kyle到底怎么了，他为什么这么混蛋，他到底想要你怎样，Stan？_ Kyle咬着牙走到热水下，他没能像自己希望那般享受热水澡，他把自己的皮肤抓到发红，又扣着香皂清理指甲里的污垢，他的指头生疼。他想再多洗一会儿，再想想Stan-他会在Kyle洗完后走进来，将香皂泡抹遍全身，他会抚摸自己的性器，发出能被水声掩盖掉的轻柔呻吟-这些在现在看来却十分可悲。Stan会想着Wendy，他甚至不需要特地去想象，因为他知道当他们紧贴彼此，当她亲吻他脖颈，当他伸手到她双腿间时是什么感觉。Kyle用力关掉淋浴，他被气得头晕目眩，但他知道自己永远不会吸取教训。Stan从没对他许诺过什么。

“我去车里拿睡袋，”Kyle换好衣服走出弥漫着蒸汽的浴室。他埋头穿鞋，没和任何人对上眼。Stan用那种讨厌的眼神盯着他，一副假装不知道Kyle为何表现得像个混蛋的样子，Cartman急急忙忙地冲进浴室，Butters和Kenny没看电视，而是躺在同一个枕头上说起了悄悄话。Kyle走出房间后才意识到自己没有房门钥匙。然而他还是朝电梯走去，比起思考到时候如何进房间，他现在更想赶紧远离房间里的那些人。

他在大堂里徘徊了一会儿，接着走向泊车处。这家酒店很大，准确来说是个度假酒店，离机场约二十分钟车程。身着商务便服的参会者挤在大堂酒吧开怀畅饮。Kyle绕到大厅后面，偷偷看了一眼泳池，试图压下心中的厌恶感。Wendy帮了Butters一个大忙，而从很多方面讲，Kyle也喜欢她。她一直很理解他与Stan的友情，愿意留给他们独处的时间。他想起毕业典礼时她看向自己的眼神。或许她理解得太他妈透彻了。甚至有些居高临下地，怜悯他。Kyle想踢点什么，他的怒火直线上升，两耳嗡嗡作响，如同一支即将爆炸的温度计。一旦他变成这样，除了睡一觉别无他法。去年，因为Ike在饭桌上对他发表了一些自以为是的屁话，Kyle把自己卧室的门砸了一个洞，在那之后，他的父母强迫他去接受情绪管理咨询。他向心理医生虚张声势了两个疗程，并让所有人信服他已经不再有情绪问题了。如果他在半夜气得牙痒痒，那是他自己的事，没人能说服他走出自己的情绪。

他拿着睡袋折回房间，比离开时的心情更差。Stan刚洗完澡，像以往Kyle生气时那样小心翼翼地对待他，仿佛他是个一不留心就会爆炸的手榴弹，可这也无济于事。Kyle展开睡袋铺在窗边，接着从床上拿了个枕头。

“你在干什么？”Stan问，“我们准备去吃晚饭。我在来的路上看见一家Chili’s，我想-”

“你们去吧，”Kyle说。他躺到睡袋上翻身面向墙壁，“我不饿。”

一片沉默。房间里只剩下水流声，Kyle能听见Butters在浴室哼着歌。Cartman摊在他和Stan共享的那张床上，或许正构思着一个能彻底击溃Kyle的羞辱。Kenny在另一张床上可怜地看着他。Kyle没法保证自己和他们一起吃晚饭而不朝某个人的脸上泼饮料。

“Kyle，”Stan说。

“别管他了，”Kenny说。床吱吱作响，“他累了。我去抽根烟，楼下见。”

房门开了又关。Kyle听见走廊里电梯铃的声音。他紧张得下巴发酸。Kyle能感觉到Stan站在房间正中央，像个十足的蠢蛋一样盯着他。Cartman似乎有些困惑。他或许没想到自己不费吹灰之力就能得来一次评头论足的机会。浴室里的水声停了，Butters还在哼唱着，好似在唱一曲关于今晚能在Kenny怀里入睡的歌。他甚至连歌词都不需要。

“那，呃，”Stan对Cartman说，“我们去吃Chili’s行吗？”

“可以，随便，”Cartman说，听上去有些小情绪，“让Butters快点抹完他那见鬼的粉底从里面出来。”

“给他点时间。他在机场待了大概十二个小时。”

“Kenny真的喜欢他？”Cartman问。

“你觉得呢，傻逼？别就这件事跟他过不去，他经历的够多了。你再找他麻烦的话，说不定Kenny真的会在你睡着时杀了你。”

“我可什么都没说。这一点也不好笑，真恶心。如果他们在房间里当着我们的面乱搞-”

“他们不会的！该死，Cartman，别说了。”

浴室的门开了，Butters哼着歌从里面走出来，Kyle可以清晰地想象出他的样子：用毛巾擦着他那近似金黄的头发，一脸无辜地笑着环视房间。

“Kenny呢？”Butters有些紧张地问。

“他在楼下等我们，他想抽烟，”Stan说，“准备好去吃晚饭了吗？”

“当然！我，呃，但我没有钱。买完机票后我还剩两美元，可在机场时我又买了个甜甜圈。”

“没关系，我替你付钱，”Stan说，“或者Kenny会替你付。走吧，我快要饿死了。Kyle，你确定你不来吗？”

“我确定。”

“Kyle怎么了？”Butters问。他就像只可怜的小狗，Kyle笑出了声。

“他没事，”Stan说，“他只是累了。要我们给你带点东西吗？”

“我说了我不饿。”

“Stan，你听见Kenny的话了，别管那个蠢货，”Cartman爬下床，床板嘎吱作响，“走吧，混蛋们。那些小肋排不吃白不吃。”

有人拉开了房门，Butters兴奋地说起自己会点些什么，他的声音渐渐消失在走廊里，而Cartman的抱怨声也随之淡去了。Stan在跟着走出去前夸张地叹了一口气。门关上了，电梯铃响了，他们离开了。

Kyle仰面躺着。他从没想到这趟旅途中会出现如此安静的场景。自他们启程后，背景里总是充斥着汽车音响传出的音乐声，Cartman的鼾声，Stan按下快门的咔嚓声，拍打着车窗的风声和树林间的虫鸣声。而这里，只有一些远处传来的飞机嗡鸣声。他试着去享受，可胸中始终有一团无法熄灭的怒火。Ike曾建议过他利用冥想来走出自己的情绪。Kyle试过，可他没法放空自己，他坐在那儿因无法平静下来而焦躁不安。“放空自己”的概念本身对他而言就是愚蠢的，尽管他希望自己能做到。

他起身在房间里转来转去，又翻遍每个人的行李。Stan臭烘烘的脏衣服堆在房间角落。Kyle从衣柜里翻出一个干洗袋，把它们都装了进去，顺便也装了Kenny和Butters的衣服，以免他的行为看上去过于可疑。他还把Cartman的脏衣服也扔了进去，又因不得不触碰到它们而厌恶不已。他把袋子挂在门把手上，而后走回空荡荡的房间。Stan把他的相机留在了床头柜上。Kyle打开相机翻看照片，他今天没拍多少，只有一些从车里拍的沙漠风景。还有一张前一晚的Kyle，他手握鱼竿，醉醺醺地笑着。那晚仿佛已经是两年前的事了。

他又饿又无聊，只能躺回睡袋。Kyle可以叫客房服务，但他不想吃饭的借口就会被揭穿。他烦躁地决定打手枪。Stan会想着Wendy高潮，没关系，反正Kyle一边想着Stan一边把手伸进裤子里又不会伤了谁的心。除了他自己。

他闭上眼睛，试图构思出一个不错的自虐幻想。那些总是能让他兴奋到极致，让他在安静的卧室里无法抑制住自己颤栗的呻吟。在他的幻想中，Stan非常生他的生气。比过去Kyle被任何言论激怒时还要愤怒。他将Kyle推倒在床上-酒店的床上，或者某个地方的床上，这些都不重要-接着他告诉Kyle，他会好好教训他一顿。Kyle不该将其指代到自己的屁股上-病态，愚蠢而可耻-Stan发狠地操他，挺弄他，直到他再也承受不住。这便是Stan所谓的教训。Kyle咬着牙，撸动的手握得更紧了一些。在他幻想中的Stan无情而下流，他会骂Kyle淫荡，会在冲撞时掰开他的臀瓣好好端详他的后穴。他会射得Kyle满背都是，而Kyle会抽泣着射在他手里，他想象着Stan的精液在他皮肤上的热度，在他背上烙下的条条长痕。

结束后，Kyle的性器软软地贴在他的肚子上，被他用来消抹证据的袜子也快干掉了，他的幻想又翻转了一面。无情、恐同的Stan消失不见，取而代之的是Kyle最好的朋友，那个真正的Stan，那个会搂着他，夸着， _老天，Kyle，刚刚真是太棒了_ 的Stan，就好像Kyle在泳池跳水板上翻了一个后空翻。Kyle转身抱住枕头，想象着Stan抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的额头，他低语的热气打在Kyle的皮肤上， _我爱你，我好爱你，天啊。_ 可Kyle没能骗过自己，他睡着了，知道自己还抱着个枕头。

他惊恐地醒来，不知自己身在何处。他听见说话声，脚步声，可在这几秒内只能看到一张珊瑚色的地毯。等听到Butters的声音时，他才想起自己在哪儿。

“可我没带泳裤！”

“什么，你没把比基尼装进你的逃生包里？”Cartman大声说道。

“闭嘴！Kyle在睡觉，”当然，是Stan的声音。Kyle睡梦的永恒守护者。

“我什么都没带，”Butters说，“我就直接走了出去。”

“好吧，你可真聪明。我想现在你比Kenny还穷了。恭喜。”

“闭嘴，”Kenny说，“Kyle带了泳裤，Butters。你可以借他的。”

“我觉得他不会同意，”Stan说。

“为什么？他俩体型差不多。”

“我只是觉得他不愿意让Butters把老二塞进他的泳裤。你知道Kyle是什么样的人。”

Kyle想为此感到生气，愤怒的余波还萦绕着他，不过他笑着把头埋进枕头里，他很庆幸自己背对着他们而不会暴露。

“行，那把你的借给他，”Kenny说。Stan叹了一口气。

“好吧，”他说。Kyle听见行李袋被拉开的声音，“让你免受Kyle的暴怒。”

“谢谢，Stan！”Butters说，“你最好了，”浴室的门开了又关。

“你最好别，呃，在他还穿着我的泳裤时让他兴奋起来，”Stan对Kenny说。

“呕，恶心！”Cartman大喊道，“我才吃过饭！”

“我说了闭嘴，你会吵醒Kyle的！”Stan的低语中带着些愤怒。Cartman嗤笑一声。

“我才不管会不会吵醒他。Kenny，你他妈在干什么？”

“换泳裤。”

“呕-恶心！”被子下又传出一阵抗议。

“你以前又不是没见过Kenny的屁股，”Stan说。

“你确定你不和我们一起吗？”Kenny说，他无视掉仿佛一看到自己裸体就会死去的Cartman。

“我现在可去不了，”Stan说，“Butters穿了我的泳裤。”

“你可以穿Kyle的。他不会介意，你知道。如果是你的老二的话。”

“去你的。他的裤子太小了，再说了-我说了我不想游泳！别用那种眼神看我。”

Butters和Kenny几分钟后出门去了泳池，Butters边走边说着他们小时候玩过的鲨鱼鲦鱼游戏。他们离开后，Stan在房间里晃来晃去，刷牙，玩手机。Kyle一动不动地躺在睡袋里，直到他听到Cartman开始打鼾，而Stan溜进浴室上厕所。Kyle抓住这个机会悄悄把他的老二塞回裤子里。接着又把那只沾满精液的袜子踢到床下，他期待着看到Cartman发现它在那里时的厌恶神情。

Stan从浴室里走出来时，Kyle已经转身面朝墙，保持先前的姿势假装睡着了。他听见Stan兜里的钱包和牛仔裤一起沉甸甸地落到地上，在Stan到他家过夜的那些晚上，他听过无数次这种声响。Kyle总是先上床的那个。他一动不动地听Stan爬上床，Cartman平稳地打着呼噜，似乎正做着一个关于塔可钟餐厅的美梦。

“过去点，傻逼，”Stan小声说道，可Cartman还打着呼噜。Stan抱怨一声，床在他躺下时嘎吱作响。有那么奇怪的一瞬间，Kyle确信Stan知道他还醒着，可随后他听见了Stan在睡着时才会发出的轻柔的呼吸声。

Kyle又睡着了，他做着一个Stan尝试穿进他泳裤的梦，当泳裤紧紧包裹着Stan的屁股，却根本没法掩盖住他性器的隆起时，Stan脸红了。这不是个色情意味的梦，Kyle对此倍感压力。他找到一条毛巾围在Stan腰上，让他不再慌乱。Stan低下头朝Kyle笑了笑，Kyle以为Stan会吻他，而他只是举起相机拍了张照片。

他在Butters和Kenny回房间的时候醒了，可又感觉自己坠入了另一个梦境：他俩笑着推搡着，把滴着水的泳裤搭在椅背上，房间里满是消毒水的气味。Kyle在他们安静下来前又睡了过去，他听见其中一人对另一人温柔说着， _到这儿来。_

Kyle醒来时房间里还一篇漆黑，他感觉很冷。自己的被子被掀开了，不过那不是被子，是Stan的睡袋，有人从他背后钻进了这个只容得下一人的空间里。Kyle嘟囔着颤抖着，想要喊出Stan的名字，但Stan在他开口前碰了碰他的臀部耳语着 _嘘_ 。

“是我，”他悄声说道。他在Kyle身后躺下，毫无顾忌地紧贴着抱住他。他闻上去是一股Kenny的酒味，还混杂着一点牙膏的气味。

“嗯？”Kyle转过头，不过他什么也看不见。Stan的鼻子撞到他的脸颊，他感觉到Stan灼热的呼吸。

“Cartman霸占了整张床，”他的低沉的声音让Kyle颤抖，又或是这个借口太过不堪一击。Kyle迷迷糊糊地向后贴近Stan，想要借此测试他。Stan没有后退，他抽出自己的手搭在Kyle胸前搂住他。Kyle希望自己能清醒地感激现在所发生的一切，可他实在是太疲倦了，他害怕这只是自己的另一场梦。如果是，那么他希望自己能在梦里尽可能地待久一些。他躺回枕头合上眼睛，深吸一口气配合着Stan的呼吸节奏。Stan呼气时，他也呼气，Stan的肚子在他背后起伏着，他搭在Kyle身上的胳膊也渐渐放松下来。Kyle仿佛漂浮于天堂之上，可他仍贪婪地将手覆在了Stan的手上。

“Kyle？”正当Kyle确信这就是一场梦时，Stan悄声问道，只要自己能像这样被温暖地包裹着，Kyle觉得是不是梦也无所谓了。

“嗯？”

“今天早上。在车上，”Stan的声音很小，可他搂着Kyle时又显得如此高大，“有那么一瞬间，我还以为。我还以为-”

“我知道，”Kyle并非有意打断他，只是他现在根本找不回自己的意识，“我也是。”

Stan嘟囔一声，仿佛还在害怕会从悬崖上摔下去。他与Kyle手指相扣，握着它们放在Kyle的胸口，又把他抱得更紧了一些。Kyle睡着了，Stan灼热的呼吸打在他的后颈上。像这样的事以前也发生过，可每当到了第二天早晨，又显得不那么重要了。在Kyle的梦中，他完全溶进了Stan，就像糖溶进热咖啡里一样。一次又一次，每次的感觉都好极了。

似乎再过几分钟天就要亮了，Kyle在窗帘下隐隐约约的微光中眨着眼睛。他不愿去思考自己身处梦境还是现实，不过他也没必要去思考：Stan现在还紧紧地抱着他，他的头埋在Kyle肩膀上，膝盖贴在Kyle身后。房间另一头传出私语声和笑声，Kyle害怕他们被那些不理解的陌生人逮了个正着，然而那只是Kenny和Butters在床上闹着玩儿，他们的声音从被子下模模糊糊地传来。焦虑感又如同蚊虫叮咬般刺痛着他的皮肤，令他不寒而栗：Cartman在房间里，离到加州只剩下两天，Stan最后还是会离开他。他们很快就会四目相接，而Stan多半会做露营时同样的事：打着哈欠，告诉他们准备出发。

Kyle试图再睡一觉，可他没法睡着，他将Kenny和Butters轻佻的耳语抛在脑后，沉浸在被拥抱的感觉里。上一次他和Stan挤在同一个睡袋里还是在他们害怕自己会被冻死的时候，Kyle在事后才回忆起当时的细节。现在，他小心翼翼地保持不动，默默感受着一切：他T恤领子上的口水渍，Stan打在他身后的轻缓呼吸，Stan那松松地圈着他的手。Stan的心跳，他身体的温度，他挠得Kyle后颈发痒的刘海。Kyle想要和Stan的呼吸节奏保持一致，想要再次和他溶为一体。

“嘘！”Butters在房间那头咯咯地笑着。

“过来，”Kenny说。被子拖拽着，床板嘎吱作响。

“Kenny！”

“嘘！到这儿来。”

他们蹑手蹑脚地钻进浴室，关上门。从浴室传出更多细碎的说话声，幸好水声掩盖住了更多的声响。Kyle不自觉地扭了扭屁股，他恨自己因此感觉快要顺着脊椎融化掉。Stan低吟一声，没有醒来，他握着Kyle的手抽动了几下。浴室里传来 _砰_ 地一声巨响，似乎是谁的膝盖撞到了墙上，接着是一阵笑声。Cartman打着呼噜翻过身，说了几句梦话。Kyle屏住呼吸僵在那里。他花了一点时间思考，如果Stan在Cartman刺耳的刁难声中醒来，那该有多糟糕，但他仍然不忍心结束这一切。

浴室里传来一连串微弱而清晰的声音，砰地一声，紧接着某种迫切的尖利声响，犹如一只被踩了尾巴的老鼠在罪恶的快感中挣扎。基本可以肯定的是，Butters是被上的那个。Kyle被愤怒和尴尬羞红了脸。那俩人随时都在彼此身边，随时都在践踏属于Kyle的时刻。Stan还沉沉地睡着，而Cartman开始咕哝起来，就像是只冬眠的熊被棍子捅了一样。撞击声越来越快，Butters尖叫着高潮，混杂着Kenny名字的叫喊声如同闹铃在浴室里回荡着。Cartman气愤地哼了一声从床上弹起来，Stan猛地惊醒，他的睫毛拍打着Kyle的后颈。

Kyle坐起来保护性地搂住Stan，又转身看向Cartman。他皱着眉头，困惑中带着一些惊恐，像是刚被人敲了一棍子。浴室里传出更多尖叫，接着是Kenny的呻吟声。Cartman望向旁边空荡荡的床，Kyle缩着脖子看他逐渐展露出恍然大悟的表情。

“操，你他妈在逗我吧，”Cartman说，“恶心死了！”他怒视着Kyle，好像这一切都是他的错。Stan还晕乎乎地躺在睡袋里，他皱着眉眯起眼睛看向Kyle，“这他妈又是怎么回事？”Cartman指着他俩问，“我他妈什么时候住到同性恋妓院里了？”

“你一直踢我，”Stan支起身子对Cartman说道，“我能怎么办，跟他们睡一起吗？老天，他们刚刚是在-他们真是在？”他看向Kyle寻求答案。Kyle只是冷冷地盯着他。Stan的腿还压着他的腿，可他感觉自己仿佛是个被Stan揉皱，接着从肩头向后扔掉的纸袋。

“是啊，我猜他们在里面疯狂地做爱，”Stan仍然盯着他等待回答时Kyle说道，“想象一下。”

“太他妈 _恶心_ 了！”Cartman说，“好吧，我再也不会用那个淋浴了。我更不会进去上厕所了。”

浴室里的水声停了。Kyle从睡袋里爬出来，却不知道该往哪里走，他讨厌被Cartman和Stan一起注视着。浴室的门开了。Kenny腰上围着浴巾，吹着口哨从蒸汽里走出来。

“你们好啊，”他说。

“Kenny你这个恶心的变态！”Cartman朝他扔了个枕头，“你他妈就不能放点尊重吗？我们又不是没长耳朵，好吗？”

“噢，去死吧，”Kenny欢快地说。Butters捂着嘴从浴室里探出头望向屋内。他上身穿着一件Kenny的衬衫，下身裹着一条浴巾，“别出来，宝贝，”Kenny举起一只手，“Cartman的窥淫癖犯了。”

“随便吧，”Stan说，“你们可真，呃，开放，”他还平躺在睡袋里。Kyle站在房间的中央，奇怪怎么就没有人注意到他万箭穿心，鲜血流尽。

“抱歉吵醒了你们，”Butters尴尬地小声说道。Kenny挥舞着两条内裤走回浴室。

“别给他们道歉，”Kenny说，“他们可喜欢了。”

“不，我们才不喜欢！”Cartman怒气冲冲地说。他似乎有些不知所措，一副因恼怒而开始扯掉大把大把头发的模样。

“你还能再混蛋一点吗，Kenny？”Kyle说，他害怕自己的语气过于尖利，不过他并不想好声好气地说话。Kenny在浴室门口皱着眉头转过身。

“天啊，抱歉，”他说，“也没那么早-”

“你知道吗，你是我这辈子见过的最自私的混蛋？”Kyle怒火中烧，他从来没这么生气过，仿佛自己是一根十英尺高、熊熊燃烧的火柱。他现在没法与Stan对视，也不愿像伤害到Kenny这样伤害到任何人，他需要发泄一下。

“你搞什么？”Kenny看上去一点也没生气。他看向Stan，这正中Kyle下怀。

“你想表现得你长大了，或是改变了什么的，就因为你愿意去机场接Butters？”Kyle冷笑着说，“是啊，嗨，你知道吗-你还不是在等着被口交，傻逼。所以你就继续装作你他妈什么都明白吧，我真的累了，凭什么你他妈已经做着你想做的任何事，而我还要在旁边试图让你感觉好些。”

“Kyle，”Stan说。

“别，”Kyle举手制止他，他还是不敢面对Stan，“这个混蛋昨天差点 _杀了我们_ ，然后现在呢，是啊，Kenny想做爱，我们应该一笑而过，哪怕我们只是想要他妈的两分钟的安静-”

“嘿，我很抱歉，好吗-”Kenny眯起眼睛，像是在说自己无意为之，却一点也没有道歉的意味。

“不，我们应该感到高兴，”Kyle大笑着倒退到房门，已经做好光脚走回家的打算了，“为我们所能得到的东西感到高兴，不是吗？”

Kenny的眼神中不再带有同情。Butters咬着手指从浴室里探出头来。

“Kyle，”他羞怯地小声说道，“我真的很抱歉-”

“行吧，你知道吗，我也很抱歉，”Kyle猛地砸上门朝电梯走去，他希望Stan能跟上来。

可他没有。


End file.
